The Scarred princess
by Kryspix
Summary: Dúniel, eldest daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, bears a mysterious scar on her face, leaving her shunned by all but her family. But when her father offers peace to the country of Harad, Dúniel finds herself both confused and seeking out a mystery
1. Something stirs in Minas Tirith

yayness i made up a lotr fic! based around aragorns daughter.

i know throughout my discworld one ive been profusly announcing my hatred for too much sappy, but its a terrible curse taht i like to write it (and sometimes read it, if its fanfic secretshame). so i warn you now, while this is a mystery/adventure, it is also a romance. ill try not to let it get too sappy though. enjoy! id like to ask, plz be kind if you review. no bodys perfect at this stuff, so pls dont be cruel if you spot something wrong, just tell me in a nice way. thanks.

**edit:** thanks to some wonderful advice from Navaer Lalaith, i have changed a few names in the story. sorry for the confusion, but the advice given makes a lot of sense, and i like things to be relatively accurate. thanx for your patience, gentle readers hug

**Prologue: Something stirs in Minas Tirith**

Dúniel watched out her bedroom window as the party of Haradrim entered the gates of Minas Tirith. She turned at a knock on her door, and smiled at her older brother, Eldarion, so far only son of King Aragorn and his beloved Queen Arwen. Dúniel herself was the second child, but a fair few years separated herself and her brother.

"Ada would like you to be there to welcome the guests."he said, walking beside her and glancing out the window. Dúniel sighed deeply.

"I'm starting to wonder if he was smoking the Shire weed again when he thought up this idea of peace between us and the Haradrim."Eldarion laughed.

"Come on, sister, you can't hide in here forever, Ada would be most displeased."

"Very well."she sighed, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail."But you know they will stare at me."Eldarion nodded sadly.

"That's something you will have to get used to. Come on."he took her hand and lead her to the throne room, where her father stood with her two younger sisters. A heavily pregnant Arwen was fussing over the smallest. Aragorn beamed at his children.

"Good, you managed to lever her out without any injuries."he said, kissing his daughter's forehead. Dúniel smiled sadly.

"Must I stay?"she whispered.

"It is expected, my love."he said, wrapping his arm around Arwen, who smiled gently."They _will_ see you at one point or another. Besides, it is polite. The ambassador has brought his son, after all. I should expect you and your brother to show him the courtesy of Minas Tirith."

"How much _courtesy_ is he expecting from _me_?"Dúniel asked innocently. Aragorn went rather pale.

"Oh, Dúniel, don't tease your father."Arwen laughed.

They looked up as the doors opened, and Aragorn quickly regained his composure. His children quickly lined up in age order.

"Lord Mazid, Ambassador of Harad, and his personal guard!"the doorman announced, and stood aside.

Dúniel found herself gazing at the darkness of their skin, and the brightness of their teeth. Their rather attractive eyes were outlined with coal, and they where all dressed in their finest. They bowed to Aragorn, who nodded respectfully.

"Welcome to Minas Tirith, Lord Mazid."he said, taking on his 'king' mode."I hope you will find your time here comfortable."Lord Mazid nodded curtly.

"My superiors send their thanks to your visions of peace between our countries."he said it with an expression that clearly said he thought his superiors were mad. His guards were looking around the throne room with obvious interest, murmuring at the figures of the kings of old.

"Let me introduce you to my family."Aragorn said, hiding his disapproval of Mazid with ease."This is my wife and Queen, Undómiel."Arwen bowed slightly, but not to far. She was very pregnant, and could easily overbalance. "Our son Eldarion, and our daughters, Dúniel, Minuial and Merenwen."he grinned slightly at the dazed looks on the Haradrim's faces."Although Merenwen prefers to be called Fred at the moment."

"_Fred_?"Mazid blurted. Aragorn grinned.

"She likes the name Fred."he leaned forward slightly."It's a stage."he murmured. Mazid nodded, understanding.

"This is my - _where is Arash_?"he cried, obviously frustrated.

"He must have wandered off, my lord."a guard said nervously."You know how good he is at giving us the slip."Mazid sighed.

"My son forever has his head in the clouds, and is easily distracted at times. You must forgive me for loosing him in your city."Aragorn laughed.

"Not at all, I know how adventurous they can be. He can't have gone far. I'll send a search party for him. Would you like to join, or be shown to your room?"

"I would like to see my quarters, thank you."Mazid said sharply. Aragorn frowned."Tar-Elessar."Mazid added quickly.

He suddenly looked at Dúniel again, eyes narrowing. Dúniel reddened as the guards eyes followed, and turned away. Eldarion took her hand. They were staring at the long scar that ran from the middle of her forehead to the middle of her cheek, over her right eye, marring her beautiful looks. Aragorn quickly called to the servants, who bustled the Haradrim away. Dúniel tried desperately to hold back the inevitable tears.

"Don't let them make you feel bad, Dúniel."Arwen said, stroking her daughters cheek. The tears finally spilt.

"They think I'm a monster too!"she sobbed, burying her face in her mothers shoulder.

The door suddenly burst open, and they jumped and turned to see a young Haradrim race in, looking very guilty. He looked up at the royal family and blushed.

"Forgive me, Tar-Elessar."he said, bowing."I got separated and I-"Aragorn raised his hand and walked forward.

Dúniel suddenly noticed the young man, who looked perhaps a year older than her, was handsome. Very handsome. Almost drool worthy.

"Are you Arash?"Aragorn said, gesturing for the young man to calm down.

"Yes, Tar-Elessar."he said, glancing up at his family. His eyes met Dúniel's for a moment, then returned to look at her father.

"Your father seemed less than pleased at your disappearance."Aragorn said, smiling. Arash couldn't help but grin.

"I've never been in a place like this."he said, looking around with even more fascination than the guards, and showing none of the displeasure his father clearly had."It's _incredible._ I saw the white tree and went for a closer look."

"It _is_ hard to resist."Aragorn said, clearly approving of this young Harad."I shall have a servant take you to your father. There will be a feast tomorrow morning to welcome you all."Arash bowed.

"Many thanks, Tar-Elessar."he glanced up at the royal family again.

Aragorn quickly introduced them before a servant appeared. Dúniel almost collapsed from heart failure when he winked at her. Eldarion grinned and nudged her ribs with his elbow.

"Look, Dúniel. He didn't think you were a monster."

"Clearly his brain is addled."she said breezily, trying to remember what to do when one's heart has stopped. Arash was whisked away, feeling Dúniel's eyes on his back.

* * *

"Ah, there you are."Mazid said as Arash appeared at his door."What did you find out?" 

"There is a feast tomorrow morning."his son answered in his native tongue."Father, you should have seen the view! You can still see the orc trenches-"

"I did not tell you to wander off to play the tourist game, you stupid boy!"Mazid yelled, backhanding Arash across the face. "The guards, boy!"Arash glared at his father, a red mark on his brown cheek.

"They are tireless warriors. They have regular rotations, and don't move unless it is their job. And they love and respect their king, so will not falter. They are very watchful."Mazid cursed, pulling some parchment from one of his bags.

"Very well. I shall make a note of it. You did well."he poked his pen at Arash threateningly."_Don't_ mess up your next job." Arash looked very guilty.

"Father, this isn't right! They are good people, why can't we just-"this time, Mazid didn't backhand his son, he full on punched him. Arash stumbled back, hitting the wall.

"These people are _scum_. The Dark Lord was right to try and get rid of them. You _will_ do what I say. You know the consequences if you don't."Arash glared furiously.

"Yes, Father."he said quietly, then stormed from the room.

* * *

**Author's note: these are Sindarin to English translations :D i should also like to note that these are translations i found on the internet. they are not necessarily accurate. Although the new names i got are the most accurate the wonderful Navaer Lalaith could give me :D thanx **

Ada: Father

Nana: Mother

Dúniel: Daughter of the West

Arash: Truthfulness (persian)

Merenwen: Joyous Maiden

Minuial: Dawn


	2. Breaking the ice

i hope you enjoy the story. plz be kind if you review. im only new at this. doing a bit of editing.

**Chapter 1: Breaking the ice **

Dúniel sighed as she sat at the table, pushing her black hair from her face. The noise of the gathering of people in the hall was almost deafening. She smiled at Eldarion, who sat across from her.

"Your new boyfriend's going to be sitting next to you." he said with a wicked smile.

"I should be slapping you, but I've been paralysed with rage." she answered, but to his amusement her cheeks tinged red.

"Try not to be too..."

"Unfriendly?" she replied sourly. "I'll treat him as he treats me. If he talks to me at all, which he won't." Eldarion's face grew sad.

"I shall be very pleased the day your outlook on life changes."

"As I will." she sighed again and looked to her left, where her sisters where chatting excitedly to each other, bouncing in their seats. Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Ah, to be so young and innocent again."her brother said, grinning. "It is not for us, I'm afraid."

"Youth _is_ fleeting." Dúniel said, slumping back in her chair.

"Dúniel, sit up. Our guests have arrived." Aragorn said gently.

They watched as the guards were lead to a table near the doors, for the lesser important people, while Lord Mazid and his son were led to their main table. Mazid sat beside Eldarion, and Arash took his seat beside Dúniel. Dúniel knew if she looked at the young man she'd blush instantly, not just because he was on her scarred side, but he was just so damned gorgeous. So she carefully kept her eyes everywhere else. Her father made a brief speech, then they where finally allowed to eat. Dúniel quickly started gathering food into her plate. Both she and the Harad reached for the rolls at the same moment, and their hands knocked. They both gasped and reddened in unison, muttering apologies. Eldarion burst out laughing.

"You could be twins." he cried, winking at her. Dúniel scowled furiously, then realised Arash was placing a roll on her plate.

"Forgive me." he said quietly. "Ladies should be served first." Dúniel was extremely taken aback by this show of chivalry and manners.

"Thank you." she managed, still looking away. "You are very kind." Arash grabbed a roll for himself. There was an awkward moment between them.

"Arash, I saw your stallion when you came in." Eldarion said, leaning forward to rescue his sister. "It was a magnificent creature."Arash grinned.

"Thank you." the two proceeded to discuss their horses, those horses parents and future stud options. Dúniel was astonished. They were getting on like a house on fire.

"Dúniel's a brilliant rider." Eldarion said suddenly, grinning at his sister. "She's handy with a blade too." Arash looked at her curiously.

"Indeed? That is something I would like to see."

"Talking to me now then?" she said lightly, sipping her wine.

"Actually, I've been trying to get up the nerve to talk to you for about half an hour. I find it intimidating to talk to such a beautiful woman." Dúniel looked at him for the first time, fury in her eyes. Her hand tightened around her knife. Eldarion reached across the table.

"Dúniel." he said quietly, but she shook him off.

"What did you say to me?" Arash looked very confused.

"I-I simply said you were beautiful. I wouldn't lie about something like that." Dúniel felt her eyes stinging, and shoved her chair back.

"Don't _ever_ call me things I'm not." she snarled, and stormed from the room.

"Dúniel?" Arwen called, looking worried. Arash felt very guilty and confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand,"he said, turning to Eldarion. "I must go and find her."

"Don't apologise, just explain yourself. She's just sensitive about her scar." he answered quietly.

"I can understand that." Arash replied, and walked out after the furious princess.

* * *

Dúniel stared at the black mountains that bordered Mordor, simmering with anger and ignoring the tears on her cheeks. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her and scowled at Arash. She turned back to her view. Arash stood beside her and stared as well, and for that long moment, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. 

"It's so strange to think of what happened," he said suddenly, his eyes traveling over the Fields of Pelannor. "We weren't even born, so it hardly seems real."

"When you live in the shadows of the mountains, it's not hard to imagine." Dúniel answered. "My father tells me many stories."

"Look, I'm not going to apologise for calling you beautiful, because I truly believe you are. But I can see I hurt you, and I never intended to, I swear. I was brought up to respect women." Dúniel looked up at him with a glint of surprise in her eye, making him grin. "My mother got to me before _he_ did." he answered, gesturing back to the hall. "I will not indulge you on his view points."

"I-I know I shouldn't have walked off like that, but it's hard for me. You don't understand." Dúniel said quietly, playing with her black plait.

"I don't really know what to say without hurting you more." he said helplessly. "But I hope your opinion of me is not ruined."

"I haven't even had _time_ to start hating you yet." Dúniel said, winking. Arash smiled broadly.

"Then far be it for me to stop you. I do hope you will return and privilege me with a dance later." he turned and wandered back to the hall, missing Dúniel's stunned face.

"Wait a moment!" she called, hurrying after him. "Is this some sort of bet or something?" she demanded. He blinked in surprise.

"Bet? With whom would I bet?"

"There are plenty of people who like to hurt me, and plenty others who will do anything for money." she snarled. It was a bright morning, so she could clearly see the anger growing on his face.

"Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can treat me like a dog!" he said angrily. "I don't know what happened to you, but I would _never_ take a bet just for the purpose to see _anyone_ in pain. I am an honourable man, princess, and I would hope you would've seen that." Dúniel seemed to realise she'd really hurt the young man and sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down. "I have...problems in people skills."

"I can understand that you don't trust me, even just from what happened during the War. But please, at least show my a little respect, and give me the benefit of the doubt." he shook his head. "I'm sorry I spoke to you so forcefully before, I know it wasn't my place-"

"No. It was. I deserved it." Dúniel sighed and looked up at him. "I'm not a complete wench, you know." he laughed.

"Just an incomplete one?" he paled, then looked stunned when Dúniel suddenly snorted. She looked as surprised as he did.

"Well, let's get back in there before my father thinks you're getting some _courtesy_ out of me." he frowned slightly, lips moved visibly, then went bright red.

"Who'd have thought your mind is as dirty as mine."Dúniel said, half smiling.

"I must admit, princess, you are quite different from any woman I've met."

"I hope you realise it's taking all my self-control to hold my tongue on that one." she teased. He laughed, shaking his head.

"It is good to see a woman who uses her brains." he offered her his arm. "Shall we?" she hesitated, then rested her hand on his forearm.

"Lead on." she said, letting him take her back into the hall, where she quickly removed her hand. She could see her father gesturing her to come to him, and left Arash's side to do so. Aragorn smiled and took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked in Elvish."You seemed upset."

"I'm fine Ada. I was a bit oversensitive." she answered, straightening. She noted Aragorn's eyes watch Arash slowly approaching, and squeezed his hand.

"He's a strange one, but he has a good heart." Dúniel whispered.

"Perhaps you have finally found yourself a friend." he said, looking visibly relieved. Dúniel laughed.

"If only miracles did happen, Ada. I think he pities me, nothing more." Aragorn sighed and raised his eyebrows.

"Try to enjoy yourself this morning, love." he said with a smile, releasing her hand. She sat and gestured for Arash to do the same.

"We must finish breakfast first." she explained, ravenously eating. Once the food was gone, the tables were pushed aside and instruments appeared as though by magic. Many courting couples hurried to the dance floor, while some men circled the room, looking for a prospective target. Arash stood and held out his hand.

"May I have the honour of a dance?" he asked. Dúniel almost dropped her goblet.

"You were _serious_? You _want_ to dance with _me_?" she seemed so shocked he gently took her drink from her fingers and put it on the table.

"Yes. I've grown fond of your insults and wit." he teased.

"Do you even know _how_ to dance our dances?" she asked, still refusing to stand. He blinked.

"Well no. But I've always been good on my feet."

"And off them?" Dúniel inquired innocently. Eldarion, who was drinking, suddenly started choking and coughing while Arash blushed again. Both men stared at her when she giggled.

"I'm going...to kill you." Eldarion gasped, mopping himself up and quickly sipped his drink, trying desperately to halt the coughs. Dúniel took Arash's hand.

"Quickly, take me to the dance floor. He can't kill me in front of all those people."

"Are you sure about that?" her brother teased.

She poked out her tongue and let Arash take her to the edge of the dance floor. They watched for a moment, the young mans eyes watching the steps, then suddenly pulled her amongst them. Dúniel was stunned at how quickly he picked up the dance. Sure, he made a few mistakes, and went the wrong direction occasionally, but he was clearly a gifted dancer. When the dance finished, Dúniel tried to escape, but Arash held her hand tightly.

"Wait a moment." he said, pulling her to the side. "May I ask a favour?" Dúniel closed her eyes with a groan, and seemed to be trying to restrain herself. Arash laughed.

"Please, like I would ask you _that_ in public." he grinned. "No, I wanted to ask if you would give me a tour tomorrow." Dúniel blinked.

"Wouldn't you rather go with Eldarion?" she asked, very aware Arash still held her hand.

"Are you busy tomorrow? Or do you not wish to be seen in the company of a Harad?"

"No, no, I'm not busy. I mean, I _was_ planning on spending the day hiding in my room and contemplating counting the bricks on my walls again."

"So you _are_ busy?" Dúniel quickly hid a smile.

"No. When and where do you want to meet me?"

"After breakfast by the White Tree, if you don't mind." he said, grinning.

"All right then. I _suppose_ I could make it."

"You know, you're a terrible tease." he said, and bowed, kissing her hand. Dúniel gasped audibly, and pulled away, shaking.

"I-I'll see you t-tomorrow." she said, and quickly retreated from the hall, pausing only to scold her brother in Elvish. He'd shouted something out to her as she'd passed, and Arash could see the grin on Eldarion's face as Dúniel left the hall.

"Arash." he turned and his smile faded when he saw his father behind him. "How goes things?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. It will take time, before I know for sure." Mazid scowled.

"Don't take too long." Arash looked away, feeling guilt burn in his body, and trying hard to ignore his conscience.


	3. Sods and Stones

wow this one was really easy to write. its amazing the things one will do to avoid homework :D how you enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 2: Sods and stones**

Dúniel walked tiredly from the breakfast table, her siblings gentle taunts ringing in her ears.

"Give him a great big smooch!" Minuial called, giggling.

Dúniel blushed furiously and made her way quickly to the White Tree, where Arash already stood. He spun when she tapped his shoulder, clearly surprised.

"You walk like a cat!" he said, holding a hand over his heart. "You should know better than to sneak up on an armed warrior."

"I _do_ know better than to sneak up on warriors." she teased.

"Ouch." he winced. "I must think before I speak around you."

"I agree. You are amusing me far too easily."

"Really? That must be an accomplishment in itself. The servants have been chattering about how you never smile anymore." Dúniel's face saddened, and she looked down.  
Arash cursed. "I am sorry. My tongue gets the better of me."

"I guess we are even then." she said, shrugging. "Don't be afraid to tease me. I can take quite a bit. I dole it out enough." Arash laughed, and looked up behind her.

"Father?" he said, frowning slightly.

Dúniel blinked when she saw fear and guilt in the young man's eyes. Mazid nodded at Dúniel, then grabbed Arash's arm and pulled him away slightly.

"What are you doing?" Mazid hissed in his native tongue, tightening his hold on Arash's arm. "This is hardly the purpose I brought you here for!"

"Don't be stupid." Arash said angrily. "I am doing _exactly_ what you want me to do, and I take no pleasure in it. I can hardly do this if you are constantly in my face." Mazid glowered furiously.

"You are lucky that monster is watching, else I'd knock you black and blue for your cheek."

"Go ahead." Arash snarled. "I don't fear you."

"Yes, you do." Mazid laughed nastily. "Why else would you agree to follow my orders?" he pulled Arash forward. "Don't even _think_ about telling anyone. And _don't_ get attached, _understand_? She has to think you want her. _Don't_ let her find out why." Arash pulled his arm from Mazid's grip.

"I can keep secrets. I've spent my life keeping _yours_." Arash looked back at Dúniel. "This is wrong." he whispered. "She's not a monster."

"Just go and do your job, if you're so clever." he pushed his son away, and stalked off.

"Are you alright?" Arash turned to see the princess behind him. "He was holding you pretty hard."

"I'm fine." he said shortly. "What do you care, anyway?" Dúniel scowled.

"I don't. And if you're going to talk to me like that, I'm not going anywhere with _you_."

"It's not like I was expecting you to turn up!" Arash replied angrily.

"Me! You were the one who was supposed to be hiding around a corner laughing at the stupid princess."

"I have never called you stupid!"

"No, but I bet you've been listening to all the rumours about me! They're all lies, by the way!" she had no idea why so was so angry, why she was so intent on being right. But right about what? And he was arguing, with _her_! The _princess_! _Nobody_ argued with her! It felt, strangely enough, refreshing.

"Are you just determined to hate me?" he said angrily. "Sure, I hear rumour, but I'm not going to believe them! I don't know what happened to you, princess, but I know that the only person I'll hear any truth out of will be you, and I'm not expecting you to tell me anything, so I'm just going to let you keep your own business, but I don't appreciate that you've known me five seconds and are trying to find every reason to hate me just to prevent yourself from being hurt!" Arash was so furious it took him a few moments to realise the things he'd said, and the shock on Dúniel's face. But he found himself unable to  
back off. It was her fault they were arguing, if she hadn't...

...asked if he was alright...

"How do you do that?" Dúniel asked in a small voice.

"What?" he snapped.

"Read me." she was shaking slightly. "You stand there and argue with me, and speak more  
sense and truth than I have heard in a long time, and everything you say is...true." she stared up at him, paralysing him with her green gaze. "No one has ever been able to figure out that I fight with people to keep them from getting close." Arash managed to break her gaze and look away.

"My mother believed I have a gift. I can read people, as you put it. I can tell if there worth my time or not." he looked back at her. "You hide under layers of hurt and pain, but I can still sense the real you."

Dúniel couldn't take her eyes off him. This boy - this young man - _fascinated_ her. And she hadn't noticed just how sexy his accent was until that moment.

"Really?" she whispered. "I can do that too. I get it from my mother." she shook her head slightly. "I've never met anyone outside my family who can do it. That's why I came. You have a good heart, I can sense that. But you have pain too. Were you hurt?" Arash looked down.

"I think you and I share a particular loneliness that comes only from betrayal." he said quietly. "Now, if you've finished interrogating and insulting me, are you going to show me around or not?" Dúniel managed to nod, and shook herself.

She was feeling strange. She was allowing herself to want to find out about him, to know more, to be his friend. She couldn't allow that. She was so severely confused, and it wasn't even nine yet.

"We should get some food. It'll take us most of the day, and that's because I'll be giving you the once over. If there's anything in particular you want to go back to, just ask and we'll go tomorrow, alright?" he nodded.

"Will you be giving me the once over in public or privately?" he asked suddenly with a completely straight face.

The look on Dúniel's face was priceless, and he couldn't help but start laughing. He had a lovely laugh, and it was strangely infectious. Dúniel found herself giggling a little.

"Perhaps we should call a bit of a truce. We are finding far to much innuendo in each other's words." she said, half-smiling. Arash grinned.

"And spoil my fun? Oh very well."

"Come on, let's get some food."

* * *

Dúniel was amazed at how much she enjoyed showing the young Harad her home. He was clearly fascinated and excited by everything he saw, and listened to everything she said. He asked sensible questions, and showed her the kind of acceptance and respect she'd thought no one would show her again. They spent longer than expected in the library and armoury, but Dúniel loved these areas of Minas Tirith, and reveled in her chance to show off her knowledge. Arash himself was deeply impressed by how much she knew, especially when it came to weaponry. They were thoroughly enjoying their time together, occasionally stopping to eat from the bag the servants had prepared for them. But Dúniel felt later she should've known the pleasantries were too good to last. They were on the second level and heading for the first when a hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. 

"Good morning, little princess." a low voice whispered in her ear. She stiffened and tore from his grip, glaring furiously to mask her grief.

"Gwarth." she hissed. "I told you to stay away from me." Gwarth, a tall and bulky Gordorian, sneered at his mates, two brothers named Dírum and Dírfaeg, both of whom were larger than Gwarth.

"Who's your new friend, little princess?" Gwarth asked, moving forward. "Does he know we were lovers?" Dúniel slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you!" she cried. "We were not!" Gwarth smirked at Arash, who was looking rather red.

"She's just shy. Why don't you give us a kiss?" he went to grab her but narrowly missed having his hand cut off. He pulled back, glowering furiously at Arash, who stood in front of Dúniel, curved sword glinting in the sun.

"How dare you treat your princess with such contempt and disrespect!" he snarled. Dúniel, trying to recover from the shock of someone standing up for her, was stunned at the anger in his voice. "She told you to leave her alone." Dírum and Dírfaeg moved forward, the three young men creating a wall of muscle.

"This is not your business, Harad!" Gwarth said, cracking his knuckles. "You don't belong here. Step aside now and you'll escape a much needed lesson."

"Leave now and I'll let you live."

"Arash, no, if you kill them there will be a war!" Dúniel cried, grabbing his arm. "Please, put your sword down." Arash stood stock still for a moment then lowered his sword. Gwarth laughed.

"How pathetic, taking orders from a monster." Arash looked close to attacking them again, but managed to turn and gently pull Dúniel away, sheathing his sword.

"How dare you turn your back on me, coward!" Gwarth yelled. Arash stopped very suddenly.

"Don't listen to him." Dúniel whispered desperately."Please, you're not a coward."

"But they can't get away with this." he said angrily. He unbuckled his sword belt and handed it to her. "I will not touch them, I promise you." he turned and walked straight at Gwarth, who grinned triumphantly, believing in the advantage of his size and numbers.

Dírum swung first, aiming for Arash's head. He ducked suddenly, and Dírum, continuing his momentum, hit Dírfaeg instead, knocking him cold. As Dírfaeg collapsed under Dírum's horrified gaze, Gwarth tried to hit Arash, who once again managed to avoid being hit by moving faster than he looked. Dírum joined Gwarth in attempting to hit Arash, but ended up hitting each other, while Arash continued to avoid being scathed. Dúniel watched in amazement as Arash tired the two young men into almost collapse, feeling as thought she should probably step in and help but deciding to watch instead. It was far more fascinating. Gwarth and Dírum stood panting heavily while Arash stood in front of them, not even sweating. Dírum fell to his knees, too exhausted to stand. Arash caught Gwarth's eye, then gestured him to look around. Gwarth suddenly noticed the crowd of servants and commoners watching the display with interest.

"They watched you not even lay a finger on me." Arash said lightly. "I think your lesson for today is complete. Next time we meet, you will treat me and the princess with respect and courtesy. Unless you want to be shamed in front of everyone again." Arash turned and walked back to Dúniel, who stared at him with deep respect in her eyes.

"You didn't touch them." she said as he took his sword back. He grinned slightly as he wrapped the belt around his waist.

"I did promise you. I'm a man of my word." Dúniel seemed to still be in shock.

"Thank you." she said quietly. "But why did you stand up for me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he replied lightly. "It's the least I can do to repay you for this little outing."

"I could've handled them, you know." she said, her voice sounding strained. "I didn't need your help." Arash frowned slightly.

"I don't doubt it, princess." he said, not sure whether to be angry or confused.

Dúniel felt confusion and shock overwhelming her, feelings she was unused to were springing up in her mind. It was upsetting that she was having such a reaction to someone wanting to help her, which just made her feel even worse.

"Princess, are you well?" Arash asked, looking concerned. "You look very pale." Dúniel stared up at him, breathing hard.

"Y-you don't understand, you couldn't. I-I need the see Amel." she turned suddenly and headed for the stables on the first level, Arash rushing after her.

"Amel? Who is that?" he asked, trying to keep up. Dúniel was walking as fast as most people jog, and trying hard to keep the tears from her eyes.

"My friend. The only friend I have left." Dúniel stormed into the stables and headed down the path. Arash frowned slightly.

"Is Amel a stable hand?" Dúniel shook her head, and reached towards a beautiful brown mare with a white star on her forehead. The horse whinnied happily, nudging Dúniel gently with her muzzle.

"This is Amel." Dúniel said quietly, wrapping her arms around the horses neck."She's always been there for me, when everyone else left me." she turned her face into Amel's mane, hiding her tears.

Arash felt a terrible feeling of pity and grief flood his body. Her only friend was a horse, a creature that could listen to her troubles, even comfort her, but couldn't talk back, or hold her and wipe her tears. How lonely would a person be to search for comfort in a creature that didn't understand the concept of betrayal and loneliness, who couldn't understand the words she spoke or the tears she wept? He let his gaze flicker over the scar on her face when she pulled away, wiping her cheeks. Clearly, that wound had scarred more than just her face.

* * *

**Author's note: translations **

Gwarth (betrayer)

Dírum (evil man)

Dírfaeg (bad man)

Amel (powerful gift)


	4. Beers, tears and fears

**thanx so much for all the revies! hug **

**Chapter 3: Beers, tears and fears**

"Princess, I don't understand what I've done to upset you."Arash said, moving forward and gently stroking Amel's forehead. Dúniel shook her head.

"No, you don't. You don't understand, no one does."

"Can you tell me?"he asked gently.

"Why? So you can tell everyone what the _pathetic_ princess cried to you!"she said angrily.  
Amel snorted, pulling her head away from Dúniel's loud voice. Dúniel looked like she'd been slapped, and looked down."I'm sorry, I just...I can't trust anyone."

"Gwarth betrayed you, didn't he?"Arash said gently. Dúniel refused to make any movement. Arash sighed."Come on, you must meet my stallion, Truenos."he reached out and took her hand.

This itself was such a massive shock that she allowed him numbly to pull her deeper into the stables. A magnificent black stallion stood in the third to last stall, stamping his foot impatiently.

"He's beautiful." Dúniel whispered, moving forward. Arash tightened his grip on her hand.

"Just be careful. He tends to bite new people. He even bites me if he's in a mood." Dúniel smiled. Arash blinked. He had never seen her smile, even if there was no humour in it. He felt a strange stirring in his belly.

"We'll see." she cautiously reached out with her free hand.

Truenos drew his lip back warningly, his ears flattening. Dúniel suddenly started whispering in Elvish. Arash watched in astonishment as Truenos's ears pricked and flicked towards her, and his lip lowered. The princess gently pressed her hand on the stallions nose. After a moment, he lowered his head, allowing her to stroke his silky mane. Arash knew his mouth was hanging open, but was too amazed to close it.

"That's incredible."he managed.

"You just have to know the right thing to say."she said, pulling his hand over to rest it on Truenos's velvet nose. He snuffled gently.

"No one's ever gotten him this calm. He was born in the wild."Arash said, rubbing his horses nose gently. "Seems you have more than one gift." Dúniel shrugged.

"I love horses."she said quietly."They show such loyalty and love, more than any human has ever-"she cut herself off quickly, cursing."Why are you so easy to talk too?"she said, almost angrily.

"I don't mean to be."he said, moving closer to her, sliding his hand down Truenos's neck. Dúniel seemed not to notice.

"I suppose it's just nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who can talk back."she looked up at him, and was startled at how close he was standing.

"I know what loneliness is like."he said quietly, looking away. Dúniel started breathing again."Perhaps that is why I've enjoyed today so much."

"You certainly have a way with words. You must be quite the ladies man back home."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?"he laughed.

"Oh, surely you have someone waiting for you?"Arash smiled gently.

"Well, there is one lovely maiden." Dúniel looked up, waiting for him to continue.

"Is she beautiful?"

"Very. Not that beauty is all important."he said quickly."I do love her. She'll be four soon."Dúniel blinked, and for a moment, confusion overtook her mind.

"_Four_? You love a four year old?"she managed. Arash laughed suddenly.

"She is my niece."he grinned. Dúniel half-smiled, shaking her head."Have you enjoyed today?"he asked suddenly.

"It _has_ been a relatively good day."she agreed. She jumped when his fingers brushed hers, then wrapped around hers and gently pulled her hand away from Truenos.

"If your had friends that left you just because of a scar, then they are not worth the air they breathe."he said harshly. Dúniel could feel her heart racing in fear and anticipation."You may not believe you are beautiful, but I think you are. You're smart and have the filthiest sense of humour I've ever encountered,"he grinned handsomely,"and you deserve better than whatever it was that hurt you so." Dúniel was breathing heavily, emotions racing through her body as he gently pulled her forward.

"You don't mean that." she managed as he moved closer.

"Would you think it too forward and inappropriate if I did something very bold?" he whispered, making her shiver.

Completely paralysed, Dúniel watched in amazement as he leaned forward to kiss her. He was bare centimeters from her lips when a shrill giggle pierced the air, followed by a brief shower of hay and the sound of the giggle being smothered. Arash and Dúniel looked at one another for a moment, then looked up at the same movement to see two black haired heads ducking out of sight in the rafters, creating another hay fall.

"_Minuial! Merenwen!_" Dúniel cried, backing away from Arash."How _dare_ you!" Minuial looked guilty for a moment, then turned to Arash, who was burning red.

"Well? Are you going to kiss her or not?"she demanded. Arash opened his mouth but no sound emerged. Dúniel was still backing away, looking close to tears again

"Princess, wait a moment..."Arash managed, but Dúniel paled magnificently.

"I have to go."she whispered, and turned and sprinted from the stables. Arash glared furiously at the two sisters, who were now looking thoroughly guilty.

"Do you always spy on your sister?"Arash said angrily.

"No!"Minuial said, standing."Help us down, would you?"Arash held the ladder steady to allow Merenwen to climb down, followed closely by Minuial."Eldarion asked us to accompany you two, but we decided to hang back a little. Dúniel is more than capable of fighting off any attempts, although, I don't think she was expecting the one you gave her."Minuial smiled gently."Besides, you seemed to be having enough fun without us. We just followed to make sure nothing happened."

"I fear we may have all upset her."Arash said, sighing.

"Dúniel's never been kissed."Merenwen said, swinging her skirts."She's sad because she's lonely."

"And you know this and you're all of seven?"Arash said lightly.

"Eight!" she said indignantly.

"She's right though."Miniual said, picking hay from her sisters hair."Poor Dúniel's been abandoned by everyone she thought she could trust."

"Why are you telling me this?"Arash asked curiously."It is not my business."Miniual smiled slightly.

"I know my sister. You _fascinate_ her. You asked her to show you around, you showed up, you protected her. And I can see that you like my sister for _who_ she is. Her scar doesn't seem to bother you as much as it does everyone else, unless you're hiding it _really_ well."she sighed."I just wanted to see her relax and have a good time, and be happy. She hasn't been happy for such a long time, and she enjoys teasing you, and likes that you tease her back."

"So you're saying..."Arash trailed off, hoping for a rope as he was drowning in the ocean of confusing information.

"I'm saying, be careful. She finds it so hard to trust people. If she's let you get close enough to try and kiss her, you've really impressed her. She likes you."Arash found that, in spite of his fathers orders not to become attached, this fact pleased him.

"Really?"he said with a grin, then shook his head."Look, I think both I and your sister would appreciate it if you didn't spy. Whatever she may feel for me, and vice versa, is our business, not yours. Besides, we've only known each other a day. You're putting me under an awful lot of pressure." Miniual smiled wryly.

"I'm not expecting miracles, Arash. You're a young man, and it can only be expected that you will chase after a woman that looks pretty. My sister may be scarred, but she is still pretty, and she is _still_ my sister. You hurt her, and I'll break your legs."Arash blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Alright then. You don't need to worry. I won't give her the wrong impression. I'm not a chaser of women either, by the way."he added, frowning slightly. Miniual smiled.

"I didn't think so. Don't tell her we had this little chat, alright?" he nodded. "Come on, Fred." Merenwen waved goodbye as they turned, and they all stared as Dúniel raced back into the stables, panting, a servant on her heels.

"Nana's gone into labour!"she gasped, leaning against a nearby wall.

Her sisters immediately raced forward, gathered up Dúniel and hurried away with the servant, leaving Arash behind, feeling encumbered by confusion and grief. He'd felt very strange when Dúniel had reappeared. He remembered the feelings that had raced through him when he'd tried to kiss her. He'd realised he wasn't going to kiss her because of his fathers sadistic orders, but because he found himself genuinely attracted to the princess. She intrigued him in a way no other woman ever had. Perhaps it was because she was such a mystery. Sighing, he slowly made his way back up to his rooms.

* * *

The following night there was a huge celebration, welcoming Lothuial, the newest daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, into the world. Aragorn seemed to be gliding everywhere on a cloud of pride, a broad smile never leaving his face. Arwen brought their new daughter to the dinner, appearing tired but otherwise healthy. She was soon taken to her room by her husband, insisting she get her rest. 

Dúniel felt depression growing by the moment as she gazed around the room. Her intense moment in the stables with Arash had frightened her deeply. She was cursing herself furiously. He was a Harad! They were still considered enemies, and she had been stupid enough to let him get so close. If only Eldarion hadn't been on guard duty, he would've come. Gwarth might not have been so bold. Arash might not have made her feel like her knees were melting...she groaned angrily.

"Stop it."she muttered to herself.

"Princess?"she stiffened and turned, paling when she saw Arash behind her."I must apologise for my behavior yesterday, especially in the stables. I was far too forward and should never..."he looked up at her nervously."I just found it so easy to talk to you, and I enjoyed spending time with you. I feel I have let you down."

"I must ask for forgiveness too."Dúniel managed."I haven't had anyone to talk to for a while and I fear my tongue waggled a bit more than it should have. My behaviour was inappropriate as well. I am not angry with you for being so kind. I thank you for that, and for your acceptance."

"My, we're being awfully formal this evening."he said, grinning."I don't feel you have done anything that needs an apology, but if you feel the need, I will accept it. What happened in the stables, stays in the stables."he could see a silent 'thank you' in her relieved eyes.

"I accept your apology."she said, looking down.

"I do hope this won't ruin a chance for friendship."he said quietly. Dúniel looked up in surprise, and he simply smiled gently.

"What do you-"

"Arash, there you are."Mazid came up behind his son, smiling broadly."I trust you are enjoying the occasion."

"Yes, Father."

"Good, good." Dúniel couldn't have been more surprised if Mazid had whipped off his head to reveal an orc underneath. He was being so..._polite_, well mannered. He was _smiling_.

"Princess Dúniel, I must apologise for my behaviour yesterday and the day I arrived. I'm afraid the stress of riding makes me a little, what's the word, irritable. And my son here failed to tell me where he was going, and I must know at all times where he is incase something...bad happens. I got a little to angry with him, and I am most sorry."Dúniel was seriously considering asking if this man was Mazid's twin, but managed to nod graciously.

"I thank you for your apology, and accept it. I do hope you have informed my father of this situation."a flicker of irritation appeared in his eyes, but disappeared quickly.

"Once he has returned I will be."he said smoothly. As though by magic, Aragorn re-entered the Hall, and Mazid headed over to him.

"What just happened?"Dúniel asked. Arash shrugged.

"He is polite enough, when surrounded by the right people."he said bitterly. Dúniel glanced at him.

"Do not waste your night standing here and talking to me. Go and flirt with the ladies of Gondor."she said, gesturing to a group of women who were admiring Arash from afar.

"I thought I was."he said, winking at Dúniel.

When she flushed and looked away, Arash picked up a wine goblet, nodded to her, then headed over to the women. Dúniel was surprised to feel a streak of jealousy flash through her body before loneliness overwhelmed her again. She hated the way she felt, wanting to be close to someone, yet to afraid to do so and wanting to be left alone. She glanced up to see her father and Mazid talking to each other. Eldarion was deep in conversation with Lord Faramir and Lady Eowyn, who had come for the celebration. Her sisters were amongst the group of women now shamelessly flirting with Arash, who seemed quite frightened by all the attention. He managed to shake them off when Merenwen begged him for a dance, and, smiling broadly, he took her hand and let her drag him away, oblivious to the scowls of the other women. He took Merenwen's hand, let her put her small feet on his and began shuffling gently, occasionally lifting her high into the air as the dance progressed. Watching her little sister laugh happily, Dúniel suddenly hated them all. They all had someone to be with, someone to talk to and even flirt with. And she stood by the table, completely alone, a small space around herself as the chattering people around her discreetly kept their distance. Unable to handle the strain of loneliness, she grabbed the nearest wine bottle and left the hall, completely unseen.

* * *

**Authors note- translations:**

Truenos: thunder (spanish)

Nana: mum

Lothuial: Twilight Blossom


	5. Booze, full of venting goodne

**Chapter 4: booze, full of venting goodness**

"Tar-Elessar, might I enquire the age of your daughters?"Mazid asked. Aragorn, still a little overwhelmed by his sudden politeness, nodded.

"Merenwen is eight, Miniual is fourteen and Dúniel is nineteen."

"My son is also nineteen."Mazid said."Forgive me if I seem impolite, but I am surprised your eldest daughter is not yet married. Even Miniual."Aragorn frowned slightly.

"I will not let my daughter's marry until they are at least sixteen. As for Dúniel..."he sighed heavily."I have found no man I would be happy to see her with."Mazid knew Aragorn was lying. It was common knowledge that all and any marriage offers had dried up when she was scarred.

"Your son has certainly made an impression on the ladies of Gondor."Aragorn said, watching Arash and Merenwen dancing."Especially my daughters."

"If we are looking for peace, then perhaps the best place to start is with our children becoming friends."Mazid said rather profoundly. "My son will be enjoying all the attention. And he had nothing but praise for Princess Dúniel yesterday."Aragorn smiled.

"Really? So he enjoyed his tour."

"Very much, Tar-Elessar. He said he'd never met anyone who knew so much about the blacksmith's art."Aragorn laughed.

"That is Dúniel for you. She is a talented sword smith, though were she gets it from...she has many talents you wouldn't expect from a young woman."

"From what Arash told me, a sharp tongue amongst them."Aragorn looked troubled.

"I do hope she wasn't rude to your son-"

"Oh no, Tar-Elessar, you misunderstand me. Arash has a wicked tongue himself, and said it was refreshing to find someone else who could challenge him."Aragorn looked back at the dance floor, still slightly troubled.

"If she is being too forward, let me know. She can sometimes forget who she is."

"Don't we all."

* * *

Arash finally managed to shake off the fawning crowd of women (he'd realised, to his horror, that Miniual fancied him), and made his way back to speak to Dúniel, and saw her gone. An hour had passed since he'd left her, and it wasn't very late. He glanced around the hall carefully, but it was soon clear she wasn't in the room. 

"Arash, finally decided to give the rest of us a chance?"Eldarion laughed, walking over to him, wine goblet in his hand.

"I don't like to admit this to you, but I don't think I've been so terrified in my life."Arash said, grinning.

"They can do that. I think my sisters have become very fond of you. Especially Minuial. "

"Oh, no."Arash said, burning."She's far too young."

"And don't you forget it."Eldarion said.

"Where is Princess Dúniel?"Arash asked, looking around the room again."I meant to dance with her and she's disappeared."Eldarion looked up from his goblet.

"Gone?"Eldarion now scanned the room, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"Will you help me find her?"Eldarion said, putting his goblet down."Before someone else does."

"Well, yes but-"

"When did you last speak to her?"Eldarion asked as they left the room.

"About an hour ago."

"An hour?"he looked around, then at Arash."Look, Dúniel has a lot of problems. If she's got her hands on some alcohol, she might do something silly."Arash looked horrified.

"Oh, surely not-"

"I need you to swere to me that whatever you see tonight stays between us."Eldarion said. Arash could sense Aragorn's presence in Eldarion when he spoke now, the seriousness of whatever was happening hitting him hard."Dúniel promised she wouldn't drink anymore, and I'm just going to have to hope she hasn't. My father won't be happy if he finds out she's gone off again."

"Alright, I swere no one will here of this."Arash said."But I'm afraid I don't understand what's going on."

"I'll explain later. Let's find her first."

"Where should we start?"

"The stables."

* * *

They heard sobs as soon as they entered the dark stables. It was the furiousness of the sobs that surprised Arash as they made their way towards them. They were loud, racking sobs, as though they were crying their heart out, and not stopping for breath. There were griefstriken words in there somewhere, but they were hardly audible. Arash let Eldarion go ahead, not sure if he would be welcome. Eldarion looked into Amel's stall and sighed. 

"Dúniel."he said quietly. Amel snorted softly and nibbled Eldarion's sleeve. He opened the door and knelt down."Come here, Dúniel."arms wrapped around his neck and he gently pulled her to her feet.

It was only then Arash saw just how much of a mess she was. Her silky black hair was tangled and full of hay, her dress was filthy, and her face was red and blotchy from crying. An empty bottle hung from her fingers. It was frightening to see her in this state.

"What happened, Dúniel?"Eldarion asked, pulling some hay from her hair.

"You don't need me."she whispered angrily."I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted.

I can hear them all whispering about me, the _monster_."she spat angrily."You all have someone, but I don't! I never have anyone, I never will!"she started crying again."What's wrong with me?"she whispered, burying her face in her brother's shoulder and clutching him tightly.

"Dúniel, there's nothing wrong with you."Eldarion whispered."It's them that're the monster."Arash watched, feeling very uncomfortable. He felt he shouldn't be here watching this, and that Dúniel would never be able to look at him again. But she hadn't noticed him their yet.

"Let's get you to bed."Eldarion said."Arash, will you come take her arm."Dúniel suddenly looked at him, paling.

"You brought _him_?" she whispered."How could you! He'll tell everyone! He'll tell Ada-"

"I will not tell anyone, princess." Arash said gently, putting her arm around his shoulders. He felt Dúniel stiffen for a moment, then her grief took over again and she wept silently."I'm not sure I'm quite believing what I'm seeing as it is."

"So I can't hold my drink, what do you care?"she said angrily as Eldarion wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Dúniel, you must stay quiet. Ada will not be happy if he sees you like this." the princess paled and quietened.

"I'm sure your brother only brought me because I was the only other person to notice you missing, and he didn't want you to get into trouble."Arash said quietly as they left the stables. Dúniel stared ahead for a long moment.

"No one noticed?"she whispered. Her head lowered."Would they notice if I disappeared from this place?"

"I would." Eldarion said angrily."I'd miss you terribly." Dúniel started laughing.

"I hate you."she snarled suddenly."And you, you shouldn't even be here, Harad!"she tried to escape their grip but they held her easily, and she soon gave up and let them half-walk, half-carry her away. They eventually reached Dúniel's rooms, miraculously avoiding being spotted.

"Will you hold her for a moment while I get her bed ready?"Eldarion asked. Arash nodded, and gently held Dúniel as her brother unlocked her door and entered.

"Come on."Arash said quietly, leading her towards the door. Dúniel stopped suddenly, raising her head.

"You must think I'm such a waste of space now."she said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"No, I don't."he said, watching her nervously."I just think you need a human friend to help you, rather than a bottle."she scowled.

"Who are you to judge me?"she snarled. She suddenly leaned closer."I've never been kissed, you know. Want to show me what it's like?"

"Maybe when your sober."he said, and carefully pulled her into her room, where Eldarion had pulled back her sheets. Her brother took the princess into his arms, where she smiled gently.

"Eldarion, you're so good to me." he smiled as he lay her down.

"I know." he pulled the sheets up to her throat, and she was soon asleep. Eldarion gestured for Arash to follow him outside, where he locked the door behind him.

"I suppose I must give you a small explanation."he said as they walked off.

"You don't have to."Arash said quietly."I'm just so surprised to see her like that. It's like when we were on our tour, and that idiot Gwarth turned up and she just seemed to-"

"Gwarth?"Eldarion said, stopping suddenly. The look of fury on his face was frightening."What happened?"

"He tried to grab her, and kiss her, he accused her of being his lover. I stepped in and got rid of him, but I've never seen anything so bold. The contempt and disrespect he showed was just vile."Eldarion seemed slightly approving of Arash's reaction.

"Thank you, for standing up for her. He wouldn't have been so bold if someone other than you had been there."Eldarion glared at the horizon."What I wouldn't give to throw him into Mount Doom."

"Is he the reason she's so broken?"Arash asked nervously.

"Partly."Eldarion sighed."Look, she was scarred at fifteen, and all the marriage offers disappeared. All her friends, false friends they turned out to be, left her. All she had left was her family. She knows we love her, but she needs more than us. She needs a friend to love her and take care of her."Eldarion looked away."Gwarth led her on. He teased her, let her believe he loved her. She was so happy, she thought that she finally had someone to rely on and trust. She loved him deeper than any of us realised. Then...then one day she overheard him laughing with his friends. They'd bet him to let her believe he loved her, and he would get double if he bedded her. They were laughing because she'd believed in him so deeply.  
It broke Dúniel's heart. She confronted him and accused him of treachery and betrayal, and he just laughed at her. She didn't come out of her room for a year, and we had to force her to eat and drink and just to live. She's lost all hope that anyone could want her now, and is too terrified to get close to anyone. Dúniel won't be able to handle being betrayed again. That's why she drinks, because it gives her some comfort, and hopes it will help her forget her troubles."Arash stared ahead blankly, horrified at what he'd just been told.

"Merenwen said she'd never been kissed, but how did he seduce her then?"Eldarion scowled.

"With words. He didn't kiss her once, which I for one am very pleased about. And we can't even put him in jail or anything because he didn't break any laws."

"No wonder she's so lonely and depressed."Arash whispered. "I can't imagine what she's going through. I mean, I known what it's like to be lonely, and betrayed, but not with something so extreme."Eldarion looked at Arash out of the side of his eye.

"Dúniel likes you. I can see it. She can see you've been through something similar to her."

"I won't hurt her."Arash said defensively."I'm a good man, Harad though I be."Eldarion chuckled.

"I certainly hope so."

"I won't tell anyone what you said tonight."the prince shrugged .

"I doesn't matter if you do, everyone knows. But it may be best not to tell Dúniel."Arash nodded.

"I do like her."Arash said quietly."I very much enjoyed her company yesterday."

"I'm glad. I hope that we can all become friends. I bet you'd be a fiercely loyal one." Arash nodded."Come on , then, we'd best get back to the party. The ladies of Gondor will have noticed your absence."Arash laughed.

"I fail to see what they see in me."

"Indeed ."Eldarion said with a cheeky grin.

"I should take offense to that, but I just can't hold grudges. But tell me, has princess Dúniel always had such a filthy sense of humour?"

"Oh yes, always. She's a bit of a black sheep, that girl."he grinned."I hope she wasn't too much to handle."

"Nonsense."Arash said breezily as they re-entered the hall.

His mind, however, was back with Dúniel, remembering how deeply hurt and upset she was, seeing in her eyes how badly she wanted someone to accept her, to love her. Arash sighed, knowing she'd want to know more about what had happened to him to help her through her own pain, and he wanted to help her. If only he could tell her the whole truth.

* * *

**Authors note:**

just to avoid any more confusion :D more will be explained about the whole Dúniel/Gwarth thing later. and Eldarion only spoke of Gwarth being a bastard because everyone in Gondor found out anyway (Gwarth being a bastard and all) and felt it best to clear things up and avoid Arash relying on rumours. hed never have spoken if what had happened had been very private to the family.

oh and i forgot to mention this to Sarahbarr17, who hasn't failed to give me honest opinions and queries (thanx) 16 is young, but im taking some writers licence in making it customary in harad for girls to marry quite young. Mazid is simply assuming Gondor has the same policies (besides, aragorn wouldn't let his daughters marry so young anyway. sixteen is the extreme minimum. remember, ppl married young in those days) thanx for all the reviews once more, and im not annoyed or anything! just thought i should clear this up if i didnt in the chapter properly. until next time!


	6. A lesson of the painful kind

**Chapter 5: A lesson of the painful kind**

"Dúniel?"Eldarion gently shook his sister."Dúniel, it is nearly lunchtime. You should get up."Dúniel groaned and pushed him away.

"I feel so sick."she said. She sat up suddenly."I am _going_ to be sick."Eldarion quickly grabbed her chamber pot (which was mercifully empty) just in time.

Once Dúniel had finished throwing up, he gave it to a servant who was cleaning her room, who took it away almost cheerfully. Eldarion sat on her bed and handed her a glass of water.

"You're going to have to get up sometime today. I told Ada you ate something that didn't agree with you, so he's not suspicious."

"Thank you."she whispered. She looked up at him, eyes red."Does he hate me?"

"Why would Ada hate you?"Eldarion asked, confused.

"Arash!"she cried, then realised how loudly she'd spoken."Something inside me broke last night, and he saw it. Does he hate me because he found out I'm weak? I am such a fool!"

"He doesn't hate you, Dúniel."he said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Did you tell him why?"she asked quietly, and when Eldarion hesitated, she groaned."But he knows I didn't sleep with him, and didn't kiss him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he knows that. I only told him about Gwarth because I didn't want him finding out through some malicious rumour and thinking you're a hussy. But I tell you what, first thing he did this morning was ask after you, to see if you were well."

"Really?" she replied. Eldarion grinned.

"Dúniel, do you fancy him too?"Dúniel blushed bright red.

"Don't be ridicu- wait a minute, what do you mean _too_?"Eldarion laughed.

"Just about every woman in Gondor want to be his, especially Miniual."

"Miniual? Really?"Dúniel asked, horrified to feel a flash of jealousy race through her.

"Arash fancies you, you know."

"Oh, now that is ridiculous."Dúniel said angrily."What man would fancy me? Only a blind idiot."

"Well, that blind idiot does seem fond of you, at any rate."Eldarion said."Look, I know we should be cautious of him because he's from Harad, but unless he's a _really_ good actor, I think he's a genuinely good man. It wouldn't hurt if you became friends. It would make Ada's job easier."Dúniel looked away, swallowing hard.

"I-I don't know. I don't want to do this alone."

"I'll be there, don't you worry."he said, smiling slightly. His grin faded."Arash told me about your run in with Gwarth."Dúniel paled."He stood up for you, Dúniel. How many people have ever done that for you since you became scarred? That's the other reason I'm going to be your chaperone from now on. I don't want him doing that again. And I don't want you alone with Arash for too long."

"Afraid I might bite him?"she said with a small smile. Eldarion gave her a wicked grin.

"Well maybe not something _that_ affectionate-"

"Eldarion!"she cried, hitting him round the head with her pillow. He laughed and took her hand.

"Come on, get up and have lunch with me. I'm sure Arash will be pleased to see you again."

"I'm not sure I can face him."she admitted."I'm so ashamed of what happened last night."

"I know, Dúniel, I know. If you felt so bad, you should have said something. I will always have time for my little sister."he stood."Now, no more excuses. Get dressed. Perhaps we can find something to ease you illness."Dúniel sighed heavily and stood.

"I do like him."she said quietly."I know I shouldn't, and I know I should be careful, but...he was so kind to me."Eldarion smiled gently.

"Not everyone is bothered by a scar, Dúniel. I am glad he is here to teach you that."he turned and walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

Dúniel stood for a moment, still feeling quite ill. She was so conflicted and confused. She walked over to her cupboard and pulled out a dress that wouldn't require a servant to help her get into it. It was a lovely shade of green that brought out her eyes. As she brushed her long black hair, she wondered why she was going to all this fuss. Normally, she'd just run her fingers through her hair a few times (and thanks to her mothers genes, her hair would look immaculately brushed) and put on a plain blue dress. Was she trying to prove something? To herself? To Arash? To everyone else? Looking prettier than she felt, she opened the door. Eldarion looked at her in surprise as she finished tying her hair back.

"My, don't we look lovely this morning?"he said, holding out his arm."Are we trying to catch someone's eye?"

"Maybe someone a little more mature than you."she teased.

"Oh, that's just _rude_."he laughed.

They walked to the hall, passing a lot of people taking advantage of the beautiful day and eating outside. Inside, Merenwen was talking Miniual's ear off, but she was too busy staring at Arash to notice. Arash smiled at Dúniel when he saw her, earning a furious scowl from Miniual and a stunned blush from Dúniel.

"Good morning, princess."he said, walking away from his father, who was talking to some important lords of Gondor."Or perhaps good afternoon is more appropriate?"Dúniel opened her mouth irritably and received an elbow in the ribs. Arash laughed."Forgive me, I know I'm a pain."

"Really?"Dúniel said sourly, turning and picking up a plain cake.

"Might I have a word with you both? Somewhere less public?"Arash asked quietly. Eldarion nodded.

"Let's bring some food and sit by the battlements."Eldarion took three goblets and a pitcher of fruit juice, while Arash and Dúniel gathered some fruit and bread.

"May I say you look particularly beautiful this morning?"Arash whispered, so only she would hear. Dúniel dropped the apple she was holding. Arash reached down and picked it up, cleaning it on his jacket.

"These are very clean halls."he said conversationally, taking a huge bite out of the apple."Excuse me a moment, I must tell my father where I'm going."

"Dúniel, you're red as a tomato."Eldarion whispered."And look at the look Miniual is giving you."Dúniel turned to see a livid scowl being sent her direction."Now that's jealousy at it's finest."

"Perhaps she needs to show a little more caution about who she fancies."

"At least she's too afraid to do anything about it."Arash soon returned, and they headed out into the sun. They sat on the cool white stones, and Eldarion poured them a drink.

"Are you feeling well, princess?"Arash asked cautiously. Dúniel bite into a roll.

"Better than when I woke, thank you."she said eventually."I'm not myself today."

"I'll take you to the Houses of Healing later."Eldarion said, munching his cake.

"You didn't take me there."Arash said.

"I don't like to go there. It reminds me of when..."she trailed off, but raised her hand to her scar. She shook her head."But that's not important right now."

"You still haven't held Lothuial."Eldarion said."We should go and say hello, let Nana know we haven't forgotten her."

"Yes."she turned and looked at Arash, who was staring at the Tower of Ecthelion. "Arash?"he started a little, then smiled."You have spoken little of you family. What are they like?"Arash looked suddenly deeply grieved.

"My family?"he said quietly, looking away."I don't have much of a family left anymore. My sister died in childbirth, and her husband was killed by renegades who still believe that Sauron will keep his promises. As for my mother..."he suddenly quietened."But my niece lives, and she is being cared for by my fathers new wife."Both Dúniel and Eldarion could see the pain in his face, and he seemed to be struggling to keep his composure.

"I'm sorry."Dúniel whispered."You did not have to tell us such things that cause you pain."he shook his head.

"It is alright."he said, his voice slightly strained."Everyone suffers loss and death in their lives, and I must learn to deal with it."

"Perhaps you will meet them again."Dúniel said gently.

Eldarion was watching his sister, stunned by her sudden gentleness and compassion. It appeared he was right in thinking that Arash had suffered much pain, and that Dúniel would see this as a chance to mend both their hurts.

"Dúniel, do not get to close."Eldarion said in Elvish. She looked up at him."Remember, he is Harad, no matter what. You don't know if you can trust him. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I can take care of myself."she replied defensively."I don't need you watching over me at every waking moment."Arash looked between them, not understanding the words but finding the angry tone.

"Have I done something?"he asked.

"No, no."Eldarion said quickly."Just reminding Dúniel of something."Arash saw Dúniel scowl angrily and look away.

"Is Sindarin hard to learn?"he asked suddenly. The siblings looked at him.

"It can be."Eldarion said."However, we grew up with it, so we can't really give any indication. Why?"

"I was going to ask a favour, if your sister would kindly teach me what she said to my horse. It would make my life easier, let alone many injured stable hands."

"What did you say?"Eldarion asked. Dúniel shrugged.

"_Avo 'osto nad._"she replied quietly."_Uir ce vellon nîn._"

"Is Sindarin always so beautiful, or just when you say it?"Arash asked, giving her a strange smile.

"You should hear our mother speak it, or sing it!"Dúniel said.

"What does it mean? A-vo..."he tried, and grinned in embarrassment as the siblings laughed.

"It means 'Don't be afraid. Forever, you are my friend.'."she giggled again, earning a shocked look from her brother."And you're accent is terrible."

"I must practice."Arash said."Tell me again, and save me from horse bites."

"Unless I'm mistaken, which I'm sure is possible, you will be the first Harad to learn a little Sindarin in who knows how long."

"And I am deeply honoured."They spent a rather enjoyable hour teaching Arash the two sentences. Eldarion then stood slowly.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, I must take Dúniel to the Houses of Healing."he reached down and pulled his sister to her feet."I won't be joining you for dinner, I have guard duty tonight. Perhaps I'll ask Miniual to be your chaperone?"Arash looked slightly frightened.

"It's alright."Dúniel said."It's not like I'll be going anywhere with him. I'll see you at dinner, Arash. We'll send some servants to clean this up."

"Farewell."Arash said, standing and bowing. Eldarion and Dúniel walked away, and once out of earshot, Eldarion laughed.

"Oh, Dúniel, I have not seen you smile like that for years!"he said, beaming."I certainly don't remember the last time you laughed."

"Clearly he brings out the worst in me."

"Princess!"they stopped and turned to see Arash running up behind them. He slowed down as he close the gap and held out a hand."You dropped this."frowning slightly, she saw a ring in his hand.

"Where did you find that?" she whispered, taking it from him."I lost that three years ago!"

"Really?"he said, looking surprised."You were sitting on it."Dúniel went deep red, and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Thank you."she said."I appreciate you returning it."

"Lucky it was yours."Eldarion laughed."Could you imagine his face if it hadn't been?"Arash grinned.

"See you at dinner, princess."he said, and turned and walked back the way he'd run. Dúniel watched him for a moment, her thoughts racing, then realised she was staring and quickly turned, very aware Eldarion had noticed.

"You _do_ fancy him!"he said, amazed.

"I do not!"she cried. "Just because he's handsome and charming and funny and sweet, that doesn't mean I have to fancy him!"Eldarion raised an eyebrow."Besides, he's only going to be here a few months. _And_ he's from Harad. How would that work?"Eldarion shrugged, glancing back down the road.

"Where'd he go?"Dúniel turned and looked down the street. There was no sign of him.

"No one can walk _or_ run that fast."she whispered. They exchanged glances."It couldn't hurt to check."she said finally. They turned and headed in the direction they'd last seen Arash.

* * *

Arash had been walking back from returning Dúniel's ring when hands had reached from a small alleyway and grabbed him without warning. Arash found himself being pinned to a wall, and stared up into Gwarth's face.

"_No one_ makes me look like a fool."he hissed."You will pay."

"You _are_ a fool if you kill me!"Arash said angrily."You will bring war to your country."

"Good."he said, making a fist."You people would've brought war anyway. This will just make it sooner." then the fists rained down.

* * *

Dúniel hesitated when she heard a strange sound.

"What's that?"she asked Eldarion."It sounds...meaty."they suddenly heard a soft cry of pain from a nearby alley mouth.

"Someone's trying to kill him."Eldarion said."Guards! Come quickly!"he commanded, drawing his sword."Stay behind me, you'll need to take care of him."

"If he's still alive."Dúniel whispered, surprised at the fear that gripped her heart.

Several guards raced up and stood at the alleyway entrance. Eldarion scowled as he recognised the figures brutally beating the Harad. Arash had tried to put up a fight, but with the immense size of the gang members and a wall to his back, there was only so much he could do.

"Gwarth! You can't escape punishment this time!"Eldarion said angrily. He and several guards ran into the dark alleyway, and there was soon the sound of furious fighting and yelling.

"Dúniel?"she turned to see Lord Faramir walking over, looking worried. He had just come from meeting Aragorn, and had heard the commotion."What is happening?"

"They tried to kill Arash!"she managed.

"Oh no."he whispered. As they watched, Gwarth and Dírum where dragged out of the alley. Dírfaeg, however, was carried, a wound in his belly. Eldarion emerged a moment later, and saw Faramir standing beside his sister.

"Please go find my father."he said to the older man."And tell him of this. Lord Mazid will need to be informed. We have to get Arash to the Houses of Healing quickly."

"Of course."Faramir said quickly and headed off at a run.

Dúniel gasped in horror as Arash was carried from the alleyway. In the short minutes he'd been in there, he'd been clearly beaten and kicked half to death. She now not only felt sick from her monster hangover, but from the horror of what Gwarth and his friends had done.

"Dúniel, they'll need your help."Eldarion said as they hurried after the guards."We are lucky we are not to far from the Houses. He's in bad shape, and your good with healing. I know Ada and Nana will come and help once they know..."

"This is going to end in war."she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

things aint going so well at the moment for them, eh?

_Avo 'osto nad_: don't be afraid  
_Uir ce vellon nîn_: Forever you are my friend


	7. the Houses of Healing

thanx for all the reviews :D im sorry if their relationship seems to be moving a bit fast, but ive read fanfics were the OC is bedding a character (usually legolas) within minutes. ick. mines snail pace compared to that lol. always happy to hear reviews :D nice ones plz im fragile

**Chapter 6: the Houses of Healing**

"My son! Where is my son?"Mazid yelled angrily, storming through the Houses of Healing."Tar-Elessar, this is unforgivable!"Aragorn frowned.

"Please restrain yourself."Aragorn said sharply.

"Restrain myself?"Mazid said."My son is dying!"

"I understand your grief, but you must stay calm."Aragorn said in an irritatingly calm voice."My wife has retained her elvish skill in medicine, and I have taught my children everything I know about healing. Your son is in no danger of dying."

"There will be war over this, Tar-Elessar."Mazid said angrily."Those men who did this must pay!"

"Believe me, Lord Mazid, they will pay the ultimate punishment."Aragorn said."Attempting to kill the son of a visiting ambassador is not a crime that will be waved aside. The penalty is death."Mazid looked slightly more satisfied."I must apologise, I had no idea his life was in danger."Mazid struggled to keep a civil tongue.

"I want to know why he was alone. He's from Harad, a prime target from anyone wanting to create conflict. And it's working."

"I hope we can resolve this."Aragorn said."I have no desire to ride to war."

"Sometimes, war is necessary."Mazid snarled. Aragorn's face darkened.

"There is no excuse for such death and bloodshed."he said angrily. They turned when the door opened, and Arwen looked out.

"Arash?"Mazid asked.

"He is still unconscious."she said quietly."His ribs are broken and his right arm is fractured."

"His sword arm."Mazid groaned.

"Dúniel and I have been working hard. His organs seem intact, luckily, but we have given him some herbs just incase he's bleeding inside that will help. If all goes well, he should recover fully."Mazid seemed to shrink.

"I will make sure he is fully guarded at all times."Aragorn said, nodding his thanks to his wife."And if it's alright with you, perhaps we should postpone our negotiations until your son is well again. I'm sure you won't be wanting to think of states of affair at a time like this."

"Thank you. And I apologise for shouting before."Mazid said quietly."Excuse me, I must go and have a long talk with my guards."

"You will be called when Arash wakes."Arwen said. Bowing, he turned and disappeared.  
"I'm surprised he didn't come and have a look at him."Arwen said as Aragorn walked over to her.

"Can I see him?"she nodded and lead him into the large room.

Arash lay on a comfortable bed, his muscular chest and right arm encased in bandages, his face a collection of bruises. Dúniel was gently cleaning the blood off his face. She looked up at her father.

"Ada!"she cried, walking over to him."I'm so sorry, I didn't know they'd do this, I didn't think they'd-"

"Dúniel, my love, calm down."he said gently."What are you talking about?"She hesitated, then told her father about Arash standing up for her against Gwarth.

"I-I didn't know they'd hurt him."she finished, looking deeply upset."This is all my fault!"

"No, dear one, this is not your fault. This is all down to Gwarth, and he will pay for this, I promise you."they turned when the door opened, and Eldarion peered in.

"How is he?"he asked, walking in.

"Alive."Arwen said."he'll be fine."

"I know he'll enjoy being fussed over by Dúniel."he said, winking at her.

"If you don't stop that, I'll give you such a slap-"

"What do you mean?"Aragorn interrupted suddenly. Both Eldarion and Dúniel were suddenly very quiet.

"Eldarion thinks Arash fancies Dúniel."They turned to see Miniual standing in the doorway, her baby sister in her arms and Merenwen peering around from behind her.

"Minuial, take your sisters away."Aragorn said firmly."He's in no shape to be seen by any of you, you'll have nightmares."

"But I want to see him!"Miniual cried.

Arwen walked over and took the girls outside, closing the door behind her. Aragorn then turned to his remaining children, who looked everywhere but each other.

"You think he likes her?"Aragorn said in a quiet voice. Eldarion shrugged.

"I'm just teasing her, Ada."he said quickly.

"Miniual certainly seems to think the world of him,"Dúniel said angrily,"why don't you go lecture her."

"Minuial is not the one I'm worried about."Aragorn said angrily."You may be grown up, but I will not take that tone from you."Dúniel looked away."You've been hurt, badly, and I know you're lonely, but you must be careful. I don't want to-"

"See me stupidly believe any fancy words that come my way again?"she snapped, tears in her eyes. "I'm not sixteen anymore. I'm not as naive."

"But you _are_ lonely."he said, taking her cheek in his palm."I know you'd love a friend, someone who knows what it's like to experience a deep pain like betrayal. I would be glad if you and Arash became friends. But-"

"But he is Harad, and is still our enemy. He can't be trusted or believed."she whispered."Even though he _really_ sounds like he's a genuinely honest man."Aragorn gently kissed her forehead. Dúniel suddenly started sobbing gently."I-I just want someone t-to talk to-"

"I know, love, I know."he murmured, hugging her close.

"Can I keep taking care of him?"she whispered."Please?"Aragorn looked less than happy with this idea, but he couldn't say no to the pleading look in her eyes.

"Very well. But you are to be accompanied by your brother or a guard at all times while you're in here."Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Ada."she whispered."I'll make him better, you'll see. I won't let you down again."

"You never have."he said quietly.

* * *

Dúniel poured a bowl full of hot water the next morning, and picked up the athelas leaves that had been brought to her. 

"Let's try and wake you up."she said, crushing the leaves and dropping them in the water.

Immediately, a refreshingly wonderful smell filled the room, clearing her tired head. She dipped a cloth into the bowl, squeezed it then carefully lay it on Arash's forehead. His head turned to the bowl.

"_Echuio_."she whispered, looking up at the guard who stood by the window. He nodded to her politely. She looked down to see Arash struggling to open his swollen eyes.

"Arash?"she said quietly, pulling the cloth off his head and waving it beneath his nose, letting the athelas scent waft into his nose. To her surprise, he sneezed. He then groaned heavily, murmuring in his native tongue.

"_Echuio_. _Avo 'osto nad_."she said gently. He opened an eye and looked at her.

"You're just ... showing off now."he croaked. Dúniel looked up at the guard.

"Will you tell the guard outside to get our fathers?"he nodded and walked to the door to do so.

"I must say...yours is a lovely face...to wake up too."he managed, and started coughing. Dúniel quickly helped him drink some water.

"Well, you're still cheeky, so we can assume your mind is alright. Although, I think I'm using the word 'alright' loosely."Arash half-smiled.

"Thank you for caring for me." Dúniel reddened slightly.

"It was no trouble-"she stopped when he took her hand gently.

"You saved my life."he said seriously."I can never repay you for that."

"Actually, Eldarion saved you, I just patched you up-"

"Dúniel, _please_."she looked up in shock. He'd never said her name before."Will you not accept my gratitude? There is as much honour in healing as in fighting."Dúniel suddenly smiled, a real smile, something she hadn't done for a very long time. Arash was struck by her beauty rather heavily.

"I will accept your gratitude, though I'm not worthy of it."he sighed heavily and squeezed her hand. She pulled her hand from his when the guard returned, casting a suspicious glance at her red face.

"So what's going to happen now?"Arash asked quietly, poking his arm and wincing.

"Well, firstly, you should lie still, your ribs need to heal."she said, reaching out and gently pressing her hand against his chest to hold him still.

They both seemed to realise at the same moment that she was touching his almost bare chest, and she drew her arm back quickly as though he'd burnt her, both blushing furiously.

"This was so much easier when you were asleep."she groaned.

"I couldn't enjoy it when I was asleep, though."he teased. Dúniel looked close to fleeing when he took her hand again.

"_Avo 'osto nad_."he said quietly.

His accent was terrible, and he mispronounced some words, but all the same she knew what he'd said. They both jumped when the door opened suddenly, quickly pulling away from each other. Aragorn and Mazid entered and Dúniel stood, walking over to her father.

"Would you mind if I have a word with my son?"Mazid said, taking Dúniel's chair.

Aragorn nodded, gestured for the guard to follow and lead his daughter out. He saw her glance back as the door closed behind them. She was furious with herself. In spite of all the warnings, and her own fears and caution, she couldn't help but find herself growing more and more attracted to Arash.

"Dúniel?" how could you not fancy someone who speaks faulty Sindarin to calm you?

"Dúniel?"she jumped and turned to her father, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am sorry Ada."she whispered.

"You've done well with the young man."Aragorn said, still looking a little worried. She smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

"Mazid wants to take him home."this was clearly unexpected to her. She stared at her father for a long time.

"...what?"she managed, feeling like a cold vice was gripping her heart.

"He was attacked in broad daylight, Dúniel. It was a terrible thing to happen."he sighed."I had so hoped this would work. If they return to Harad, there will be war over this."Dúniel looked close to tears.

"But...they can't! We didn't know he was going to be hurt! I took care of him-"

"But in the end, love, that won't matter. The only appreciation they'll show is that they have an extra warrior."It had never occurred to Dúniel that Arash was a warrior, let alone that he would fight in a _war_. It was like trying to imagine her loving father doing the same thing. "I know this is hard, but in the end, they must show loyalty to their country. I gave them my word they would come to no harm."Aragorn sighed, suddenly looking very old. They both turned when they heard furious arguing from within the room.

"Goodness."Aragorn said.

"Haradrim is a good language to be angry in."Dúniel muttered."But he shouldn't be yelling at Arash, he's still not well."the arguing suddenly halted with a loud thudding noise. For a long moment, there was a terrible silence.

"Ada..."Dúniel said fearfully. Aragorn was about to knock on the door when Mazid opened it, looking very red in the face.

"Is everything alright?"Aragorn asked, letting Mazid walk out.

"My..._son_ has asked me to not report this."Mazid said in a frighteningly quiet voice."He said it is his fault they caught him, and he doesn't want to bring war to the country of the people who saved his life."

"Is this so?"Aragorn said, looking pleased."I'm glad."

"Yes." Dúniel darted into the room to see Arash sitting on the floor beside his bed, holding his ribs and wincing.

"Are you alright?"she asked quietly, walking over to him."What was that banging noise?"Arash looked up at her and smiled.

"Me falling out of bed in a rage."he admitted.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that, you're not well!"she said angrily, then paled."I'm sorry, I shouldn't judge, let me help you-"she held out her hand.

"It's alright."he said, taking her outstretched hand.

She helped him to his feet, and suddenly realised just how close he was. Arash saw this in her eyes and gave her a horribly seductive smile.

"You'd better sit down."she said quickly, pushing him onto the sheets. He touched his swollen face gently, wincing slightly."It will go down soon."she added, reaching over without thinking and pushing his hair from his eyes.

"I know. I've been in a fair few fights."he grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"she said. His face was close, closer than normal thanks to the swelling. She'd never noticed how lovely his eyes were-

"Dúniel!"she jumped and spun, almost tripping when her father snapped. Aragorn's eyes were sparking with anger."I told you not to come in here alone!"

"But, I'm not!"she said, moving away from Arash."He's here."

"That's the point, princess."Arash said, laying back to lie on his bed, groaning.

"Ada, I just wanted to make sure he was alright!"

"Be that as it may, you disobeyed me."he said."Come with me, Dúniel."glancing back at Arash, she followed her father into another room, an empty one.

"Ada-"

"Perhaps I should forbid you from being around that boy, because you seem to forget who and what he is every time you see him."Aragorn snarled.

"That's not fair, just because he's from Harad doesn't mean he's bad-"

"And just because I'm king doesn't mean I can do what I like! Dúniel, what am I going to  
do with you?"his tone was suddenly gentle."You're too frightened to let anyone close to you, yet this boy seems to be making remarkable progress."

"I don't understand."

"The guard told me you held hands. Several times."

"What does that have to-"

"He flirts with you."

"He teases me-"

"You nearly let him kiss you."Dúniel stared open-mouthed at her father.

"Excuse me?"Aragorn smiled sadly.

"Merenwen told me. You know she can't keep secrets."

"He...I...he apologised for it later!"she said lamely.

"Dúniel, you know I just want to keep you safe. I'd be so happy if you could overcome your fears and become friends with him, but this other behaviour has got to stop. Even if I could see something more..."he shook his head."He's going to return to Harad sooner or later. Most likely never to return. I need to know you understand what I'm saying Dúniel."

"You're saying I can be his friend, but not trust him, and not become anything more."she said angrily."But friendship is based on trust, Ada!"

"I'm not saying don't trust him indefinitely. Use your instincts. You will know when he can be trusted."he shook his head."I don't know, Dúniel. Maybe this whole idea was-"

"No, Ada."Dúniel said, taking her father's hand."It is a good idea. But nobody knows what tomorrow holds."Aragorn laughed.

"You sound far too much like Lord Elrond."he kissed her forehead.

"Can I still care for him?"

"Yes. But if I hear you're alone with him again..."Dúniel nodded.

"I'm sorry, Ada."she sighed deeply as he left, tugging her plait distractedly, then turned to make sure Arash's bandages were still fine.

* * *

**Authors note**: ah, an angsty teenager...you never quite grow out of it 

_Echuio_: Wake up  
_Avo 'osto nad_: don't be afraid


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions **

Over the next few weeks, Dúniel spent most of her time with Arash, helping him recuperate. Once his fracture had healed, she had him doing exercises to make sure the bone had healed properly.

"Exercises?"Arash said, frowning slightly."Should I be doing something so strenuous with my ribs still healing."

"You are such a complainer!"Dúniel cried in frustration."Sometimes I feel like _breaking_ your arm, just to make you stop!"Arash laughed.

The two had become firm friends in the weeks they spent together. Eldarion too had become good friends with the Harad when he came to guard his sister. They were still cautious of the foreigner, but felt they could trust him a little more.

"You are right."

"I love it when you say that."she said, standing.

"It is not my place to argue with a healer _or_ a princess."he said, watching her walk away."Where are you going?"

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't fuss." she scolded lightly. She soon reappeared with what looked like half a quarterstaff.

"Get out of bed."Dúniel commanded, putting the broken staff on his bed. Arash obeyed, letting her unwrap the bandage from around his right forearm.

"Now, first I want you to carefully raise your arm in front of you. As soon as you feel the slightest pain, stop and tell me. Alright? I'll know if you don't."Arash nodded and slowly started raising his arm. He winced when he tried to lift his hand above his shoulder.

"Alright, so we know your limits at the moment. Keep your arm out but lower it where you're comfortable."Arash obeyed, and Dúniel picked up the staff and put it in his hand."Can you grip this normally?"Arash carefully adjusted his grip to a comfortable one, aware Dúniel's eyes were watching his hand like a hawk."Good. Now slowly turn just your hand to the left, then to the right."she watched him slowly rotated the staff, carefully keeping an eye on his expression.

"You seem a little happier than when we first met."Arash said conversationally. Dúniel half-smiled.

"It's just been so nice to have someone to talk to."she admitted. Arash smiled.

"Princess,"the guard, who's name was Canion, said suddenly."I don't feel comfortable with you arming him like this."

"I could've given him a sword."Dúniel pointed out."Besides, I know he's in absolutely no shape to try anything. Don't worry so much."he nodded and regained his soldier's stance.

"It only hurts my ribs a little."Arash said, spinning the staff suddenly in his fingers.

"Are you always such a showoff?"she asked, rolling her eyes. He suddenly moved forward, sliding the staff behind her, grabbing it with his other hand and pulled her forward.

"Only when around you."he teased as she fell onto his bare chest. Dúniel reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"What are you doing?"she hissed, pulling away from him and breaking his hold."Are you trying to get me into more trouble?"Arash groaned with frustration.

"I just don't understand you!"he said angrily."I thought you trusted me?"

"I still don't know if I can! What is your fascination with getting me in trouble?"

"I don't mean to! I like you, princess, and my father always says if you see something you like, don't let it go."Dúniel grew angrier.

"So I'm just a _thing_ to you, am I? A thing to be _used_?"Arash now looked furious.

"You _know_ that's not what I meant!"

"I thought you were a good man. I stood up for you when they told me I couldn't trust you and now you've proved me a fool for doing so! You're just an arrogant, lying _orc,_ like every other man I've met!" Arash's face suddenly turned blank, and he took a step forward.

"Put that away!"Dúniel yelled. This was to Canion, who'd been watching the fight warily but with extreme interest, and had thought Arash was about to strike his princess, and drawn his sword.

"But-"

"Do as I say!"he reluctantly did as she ordered, but stayed ready. Dúniel turned back to Arash. "Go ahead and say it."she hissed. There was a crackling tension between them, but it wasn't anger anymore.

"You are a cold hearted frightened little brat whose too _afraid_ to even attempt to trust a good man who's offering you the first friendship you've had in years. I am _not_ a liar!"

"Just arrogant?"Dúniel said sharply.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

"Why must you so persistently-"but whatever Arash was persistent in, he never found out, because he interrupted her by moving forward and kissing her.

It was so sudden and unexpected, Dúniel stood paralysed for the most wonderful few seconds of her life. Recovery came quickly and she pulled away, gasping furiously. Arash seemed just as surprised at his actions as Dúniel.

"Dúniel..."he managed.

The princess spun and raced from the room, slamming the door behind her. Arash's shoulders visibly drooped. She suddenly reappeared and confronted Canion, whose mouth was open.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will see to it you speak soprano for the rest of your life!"the guard nodded, unable to speak. She turned to Arash, who was looking at her with a strange expression in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."he said, sitting."I shouldn't have kissed you."Dúniel picked up the bandage from beside him and quickly wrapped his arm. It was difficult because she was shaking. "Dúniel, please-"

"Your arm is healing well."she said quietly."I have to go now."

"Please don't go."Arash whispered, taking her arm gently."I didn't mean to frighten you so much."

"Just let me go. Please."she said, looking at her feet. Arash reluctantly released her, and watched her leave the room.

* * *

Dúniel didn't return the next day. Arash looked up in surprise at the wrinkled old woman who came in instead.

"Mornin', Lord Arash."she said brightly."My name is Glíriel."

"Good morning."he said, clearly confused."I don't wish to sound rude, but where's the princess?"

"She has asked me to take over for the rest of your stay. You are no longer in any serious danger, so you no longer require her skills."

"Oh."Arash looked down.

Glíriel fussed over him for an hour, checking his wrist and ribs, wrapping him with clean bandages, then bustled off. Arash lay back in his bed, wondering how on earth he'd be able to talk with Dúniel. He sat up, pulled on his shirt and made his way out of the building.

"Arash!"he looked up to see Miniual, who was walking with Eldarion towards the Houses, hurrying towards him.

"Oh no."he muttered to himself.

The young princess had developed something of an infatuation with the young Harad, often visiting him with the excuse of seeing her sister. He slowed and smiled politely at her as she stopped in front of him.

"Have they said you can leave, then?"she asked, bouncing on her toes.

"No. I actually snuck out."he looked down at the smiling teenager."I need to speak with Dúniel, have you seen her?"Miniual's smile faded.

"Do you not like me?"she asked quietly.

"Of course I like you."he sighed. "But it is important I see your sister. Please? Would you take me to her?"he nodded as Eldarion reached them.

"Stop harassing the poor man, Miniual."Eldarion laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Stop treating me like a child!"she said angrily.

"I see princess Dúniel is not the only one with a temper."Arash muttered almost under his breath. Miniual glared at him.

"Fine. I won't help you then."she turned and stalked away.

"Don't go wandering off alone!"Eldarion cried after her."Wait for me!"Miniual walked a few more steps then stopped, huffing."What are you doing out here?"he asked Arash.

"I need to talk to Dúniel."he said quietly. Eldarion folded his arms.

"What happened yesterday? She's barely said two words since."Arash blushed.

"That's not important, I just need to talk to her. Please." Eldarion frowned.

"Did you two have a fight?"Arash nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I just want to explain myself to her. Besides, my father will kill me if he finds out I hurt her feelings."

"I should right now."

"I didn't mean too!"Arash said angrily."She started it!"Eldarion snickered.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Please, I just want to talk to her."Arash said quietly. Eldarion sighed deeply.

"Come on then. I'd bring her here, but I know she'd never come. Are you coming, Miniual?"the girl grinned shyly at Arash as they grew closer.

"Alright then."she said, taking Arash's hand and blushing. Arash looked terrified, and glanced at Eldarion, who looked like he was trying to stop from laughing.

"Miniual."he managed finally. She scowled and pulled away. They lead Arash to Dúniel's room, where Eldarion knocked on her door.

* * *

Dúniel was pacing furiously over her floor, still debating with herself over what had happened. The shock of actually being kissed still clung to her.

"What do I do?"she whispered to herself."_Why_ did he do that? He knows we can't have anything together, _why_ did he do that? Why would he kiss _me_?"she stared at herself in her mirror, hating what she saw.

She wanted to talk to her mother, but knew she was too busy at the moment. She had no idea what to do. Dúniel did know what she shouldn't do, and that was let Arash think he could get away with kissing her. But she couldn't tell her father, he'd be furious. She groaned and collapsed onto her bed.

"Tell me what to do!"she whispered angrily. She jumped at a knock on her door.

"Dúniel?"Eldarion's voice called."Are you in there?"she stood and opened the door, and paled when she saw Arash standing beside her sister.

"I don't want to see him."she said quickly, trying to close the door. Eldarion stopped her, frowning slightly.

"Please, I just want to talk to you."Arash pleaded.

"I-I can't, you don't understand!"she cried, looking away. Eldarion looked at Arash quite angrily.

"Look, why don't you go wait by the wall while I talk to her."Arash sighed and walked out of earshot to the wall, where he was nearby and in sight.

There was a lovely view of Osgiliath and the Anduin from there, which he gazed at, his eyes occasionally taking in Mordor.

"Dúniel, what's wrong with you?"Miniual asked.

"Did he hurt you?"Eldarion asked."What happened?"Dúniel hid her face in her hands, groaning.

"I-I can't say. You'll tell Ada and he'll be so angry-"

"Dúniel!"Eldarion said firmly, sounding terrifyingly like Aragorn.

"He kissed me!"Dúniel cried. There was a long silence in which Miniual looked close to tears.

"What?"she whispered. Dúniel turned to her brother, who looked quite prepared to push the Harad off the wall.

"He kissed me."she whispered.

"He should know better than that!"Eldarion said finally, anger in his eyes. He suddenly saw the deep confusion in her eyes."But why are you so upset?"

"It was my first kiss!"she wailed."It wasn't much, but I really liked it."her green eyes flicked to Arash."I really like him."she admitted."I know I shouldn't, but...what do I do?"she finished. Eldarion seemed a little lost himself, and looked at Miniual.

"You should stay away from him!"Miniual yelled suddenly."If you don't want him, then I can!"

"Miniual!"Eldarion said in surprise."You should not speak like that at your age-"

"What would you know!"she yelled, and turned and raced into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh dear."Dúniel whispered."I didn't realise she liked him so much."

"I didn't realise you did too."he sighed."I think you should go and sort this out now. You two have a good friendship, and I don't want to see that ruined. I'll stay here where I can't hear anything if you like."Dúniel looked terrified, but straightened bravely.

"Thank you."she whispered, and forced herself to walk over to Arash. He turned and looked relieved when she approached him.

"Princess-"

"You can't just go around kissing me!"she hissed, blushing furiously."It's not fair on either of us!"

"I know, I know, and I'm so sorry!"he said, moving forward."I just...I really like you, Dúniel. Enough to want to kiss you."

"But you can't!"she cried."We can't possibly have anything more than friendship, and I'm amazed you even want _that_ with me. I don't understand what you see in me."

"Why are you so frightened?"Dúnielcovered her face for a moment, then dragged her hands down her face.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been so lonely for such a long time, I don't know how to handle friendship, let alone a kiss! I don't know what to do! And I'm so frightened I'll ruin everything, just like I always do. I just don't know what to do."

"Do you hate me?"he asked suddenly. Dúniel looked surprised.

"No. Why would I hate you? I know what it's like to be kissed now."she said with a small smile.

"That was not a real kiss, trust me. If you'd held still long enough, I'd have given you a kiss you'd never forget."Dúniel giggled a little.

"Have you always had such a high opinion of yourself?"

"Why not? No one else does."he added bitterly.

"I think very highly of you."Dúniel said quietly. Arash smiled broadly.

"Really? Excellent."

"Arash..."

"Yes, princess?"

"If you ever try to kiss me again-"

"You'll hurt me?"he guessed. Dúniel smiled suddenly.

"No. Try giving me some warning so I can enjoy it more."Arash looked absolutely shocked."But you mustn't kiss me again, alright?"he nodded, still trying to recover. She shyly reached out and took his hand, which he gently squeezed.

"I think you should join us for dinner tonight."Dúniel said, pulling away."I can sit you next to Miniual if you like."Arash paled slightly.

"Thank you, but I'd much prefer your company."Dúniel reddened slightly and looked down.

"You're ridiculously sweet when you want to be."she said quietly. She looked up at Eldarion standing by her door then back to the Harad."I must ask you something, and it will probably make you very angry, so for that I am sorry."

"It must be terrible then. Ask away."she hesitated.

"Did you really fall out of bed after I woke you?"Arash blinked."It's just, your ribs were a little worse when I checked them than they had been, and a fall doesn't make injuries worse in specific spots..."

"Are you asking me if my father pushed me out of bed?"Arash asked quietly.

"Er...punched, actually."she said, looking frightened. Arash frowned.

"I will see you at dinner, princess."he said suddenly, and started to turn, but Dúniel grabbed his arm.

"Arash, I'm sorry-"he turned angrily, pulling his arm from her grip.

"What do you want me to say, Dúniel?"he said angrily."That my father and I are at each other's throats? That he hit me deliberately, knowing it would make my injuries worse? What do you want from me?"Dúniel took a step back, shaking slightly.

"I just want to protect you."she whispered."You're my friend, I just..."Arash deflated, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"What would you do if he had?"Arash asked gently. Dúniel shrugged."Look, Dúniel, don't take my troubles on your shoulders, you seem to have more than enough already. We each have parts of our lives we are not happy about. We just have to find a way to get through it together."Dúniel smiled up at him.

"Together?"he nodded.

"Yes, my friend. Together." 


	9. Raindrops are falling on my head

next part of this little yarn. hope you like!

**Chapter 8: Raindrops are falling on my head**

Dúniel smiled broadly when she felt a tap on her shoulder, but it died when she saw her father there. He looked stunned at her response.

"Expecting someone else?"he teased."I haven't seen you smile like that for years."He was more than surprised when his eldest daughter blushed slightly and looked away.

"Do not think I'm not happy to see you, Ada."she said quietly. Aragorn frowned slightly, then shrugged.

"Your mother and I will be dining alone tonight, and Eldarion's on guard duty later tonight. Will you take your sisters to bed after dinner?" Dúniel nodded.

"Of course Ada."

"Don't leave it too late, it looks like there's a thunderstorm coming."he kissed her hair and walked away.

Dúniel turned back to look at her siblings. Miniual was staring gloomily at her plate while Merenwen was chatting happily to Eldarion. She suddenly noticed Arash standing by the door with his father. They were clearly angry with each other, but were trying to hide it by speaking pleasantly in their native tongue.

* * *

"Why must I do this, father? Why must we hurt them?" 

"You know why, boy. You're not getting _afraid_, are you?"Mazid said nastily.

"I don't want to hurt her!"Arash cried."Why can't be just be at peace with them?"

"It is because of them that we lost the war, Arash, it's because of them Lord Sauron fell! It is up to us to fulfill the promises he made. I want this war, and you need to learn about sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice! Don't you mean slaughter?"Arash said bitterly. Mazid struggled to keep the smile on his face.

"I didn't bring you here for tours and nice living, I brought you here to do a job, a job for _our_ people!"

"But-"

"And you will do it! You know the consequences if you don't."Arash looked up at the table where the royal children sat, guilt writhing inside him."I don't care how you do it, kidnap her, throttle her, I don't care, _just do it_! Make it obvious that it was you, and make it obvious just how _close_ you got to her. The loss of a daughter will be enough to change his mind."

"How can you do this, father? Sauron is _dead_! It is _over_! We need to look to the future, not the past!"

"Enough of your cheek!"Mazid snapped."One more word, just one more..."Arash paled slightly.

He opened his mouth, then closed it and stalked up to the table. He felt Dúniel's gaze on his angry face, and tried to smile.

"Good evening."he said, bowing as he reached the table.

"I'm glad you came."Dúniel said, beckoning him to his seat. "How do you feel?"

"A little sore."he admitted, wincing as he sat."But Glíriel assures me I'll be running around like a chicken soon."Merenwen giggled madly, while the older three struggled to hide their smiles.

The five soon fell into conversation, ignoring the despairing glances that were sent in Arash's direction by the young women of the court. Making sure Eldarion, Merenwen and Miniual were distracted, Arash leant over towards Dúniel's ear.

"Enjoying yourself?"she asked quietly. He nodded.

"Indeed, but is there a time or place you and I can speak more privately?"he whispered. To his joy and conflicting guilt, a broad smile lit up her face.

"Really?"

"Dúniel?"she jumped and looked at her brother, who was watching them suspiciously. Something had changed in the way his sister and Arash acted around each other, and he wasn't sure he approved."Perhaps you'd like to share what is so amusing?" she scowled darkly at her brother, but then an idea popped into her head. She casually picked up her fork and stared at the pork on it.

"I was only asking what it is they say about men with big boots."she said, innocently eating the mouthful.

Eldarion went white, and even Arash looked slightly pale. Merenwen and Miniual, however, looked up in interest.

"What is it then?"Miniual asked. Arash swallowed nervously.

"Big socks."he managed. Dúniel was hiding her face in her hands, clearly laughing quietly.

"Is that all?"Miniual asked, clearly disappointed.

"Indeed."Eldarion answered quickly, looking very relieved. Arash, feeling proud of his quick thinking, glanced at Dúniel, who poked her tongue out at Eldarion."Yes, I get it, mind my own business."he grumbled."I do sometimes think you were found in the forest, Dúniel."

"Don't we all."she teased. She turned back to Arash."I will talk to you about it tomorrow morning."

"You are going to be my doctor again?"he asked, a little too hopefully. She smiled at his reaction.

"No, I think Glíriel can take over. I will be visiting."

"Oh. Alright then."he said, feeling a little disappointed.

"I know she can talk your head off, but she's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it."he grinned suddenly."You and I have the strangest friendship."Dúniel blinked in surprise.

"You mean because we are supposed to be enemies?"she asked, picking up her goblet.

"There's that. It's just, one minute we're fighting like orcs and the next, we get on so well."

"Clearly we are too similar."Dúniel teased. He laughed.

"Clearly."They finished dinner, and Eldarion excused himself.

"You girls should head for your rooms, there's going to be a mighty storm."he said, with all the sourness of one who will be standing in it all night."Arash, who will be taking you back to the Houses?"

"My father."he said, standing."I should go if the rest of you are as well. Thank you for hosting me at your table, I very much enjoyed it. See you tomorrow."he added quietly to Dúniel, who smiled gently.

"Come on you two. Fred, take my hand."Merenwen obeyed, waving at Arash as she passed. Miniual looked at him for a long moment before turning away with a deep blush.  
"Come, Miniual."Dúniel said gently.

Her sister trudged heavily towards her, shrugging off a comforting hand. Sighing, Dúniel lead the two the the royal rooms. Miniual's was first, and she slammed the door without so much as a good night. Merenwen insisted on being tucked in, and Dúniel pulled her doll from under her bed and tucked it in her arms.

"You have a crush on Arash, don't you?"she asked, yawning. Dúniel kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep, you little monster."Merenwen giggled, and fell asleep before her sister had left the room and closed the door. Sighing, Dúniel walked over to the parapet and leaned against it, staring down into the city.

"Why does she have to be right?"she whispered, holding her face in her hands."I can't."

"Can't what?"Dúniel spun and instinctively lashed out, catching Arash across the face in a surprisingly powerful slap. He stumbled back, holding his cheek and staring in surprise.

"_You_! You _little_...!"she spluttered, to enraged to even verbalise all the names she wanted to call him."You scared ten years off my life!"she yelled furiously, trying to slow her racing heart.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me."he managed, still looking shocked. Dúniel deflated.

"You walk like a cat."

"So do you."

"Good thing you didn't hit _me_ then."she said. She glanced around."Why are you here?  
Shouldn't you be with your father?"

"Probably. But there's something I had to do first."

"Well, now you've done it, you should go back to the Houses before I beat you up myself."

"Scaring you was not what I came here for."he whispered, moving forward. Dúniel took a step back and felt the wall on her legs.

"Arash, what-"

"I wanted to apologise again."he interrupted, his brown eyes staring hypnotically into hers."What I did was completely...I am not worthy to be kissing a beautiful woman like you."Dúniel snorted softly.

"I am not worthy to be kissed."she said, shrugging."You don't need to apologise again Arash."he seemed to shrink a little."How did you get past the guards?"she asked suddenly. He grinned, his white teeth bright in the dark night.

"I know how not to be seen."

"You did well, worthy of a ranger."he snickered.

"If only."he looked up and smiled gently."Why do you look sad?" Dúniel looked away.

"You would laugh at me if I told you."

"I won't, I promise."they both jumped when they saw a bolt of lightning flash over the Pelannor. A few moments after, the deep rumble of thunder rolled over them.

"I feel so foolish."she said quietly."It's been so wonderful having you as a friend, I forgot you're not going to be here forever..."she trailed off, trying to keep the tears from her eyes."I don't want to be alone again."she whispered. He smiled and gently stroked her cheek.

"You won't be, I swere it."she surprised both of them by moving forward and hugging him tightly, tears silently streaming down her cheeks. Another rumble of thunder rumbled around them as Arash wrapped his arms around her. "I will write to you, and come back and visit."he said quietly, ignoring the spitting rain that fell on his face.

"We'd best get you back to the Houses."she said suddenly, and pulled away from him."I don't want you getting sick after all the work I've done."

"Won't you get in trouble for being alone with me?"

"Not if no one sees."she said with a cheeky grin.

She moved forward and kissed his cheek, then walked past him towards some stairs. Arash grinned and hurried after her. They had quite an enjoyable time dodging the guards as they made their way to the Houses, Dúniel occasionally glancing at the threatening clouds. The spitting rain was becoming heavier, and the lightning more consistent. Suddenly, the rain came down so hard they could barely see each other, and a freezing wind started to blow.

"We must hurry!"Dúniel cried, taking Arash by the hand."We'll catch out death in this cold!"

they ran as quickly as they dared over the slippery roads, and finally saw the inviting warmth of the Houses of Healing in front of them. Dúniel shivered violently, and saw Arash looked no better off. They snuck in a side door and stood dripping for a moment.

"Come on, my room's not far. We need to get near a fire."Arash said, pulling her down the quiet halls. He pushed his door opened, their sounds masked by the ferocity of the storm outside.

"I'll have to stay here tonight."Dúniel said, moving near his fireplace."It's suicide to go back. I hope Eldarion's alright."

"He'll be fine."Arash said, opening a cupboard in the room and pulling out a towel."Here, wrap this around you."he said, handing it to her.

Dúniel obeyed, shivering. She'd never felt so cold in her life. Arash bent down and put some more wood on the low fire, and soon it was roaring. Dúniel stood as close as she dared, but felt no warmth. Arash glanced at her, the light of the fire casting an eerie shadow over him.

"How do you-"

"You should change."Dúniel said quickly."Get out of those wet clothes."Arash went red.

"What about you?"

"I've seen you half-naked before, what do you think the chances are I'll do the same for you?"Arash grinned suddenly.

"Depends if you let me kiss you again."Dúniel blushed furiously.

"I'll be fine. You get changed."she turned her back.

"I'm not sure about this."he said, not moving.

"Hurry up, before I turn around."frowning and knowing this was one battle he wouldn't win, Arash grabbed some clothes his father had brought him and put them on the bed. He quickly stripped off his breeches and pulled on the dry ones, watching the princess the whole time.

"Are you done yet?"she asked lightly as he pulled off his shirt.

"I'm half-naked, if that's what you mean."he said, laying his wet clothes in front of the fire.

Dúniel turned, her eyes moving over his now familiar frame, wondering how he could look so amazingly attractive in the firelight.

"I'll go find you a dress."he said, straightening.

He started when he saw how close Dúniel was to him. Moving forward, she gently kissed him then pulled back. Arash suddenly pulled her close again, and they kissed long and hungrily, feeling barely able to breathe. After a while they pulled back, Dúniel shivering in his arms.

"..."she managed, as he pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You're burning up."he whispered, concern in his voice.

"From the way you just kissed me, I'm not surprised."she gasped, but had to admit she felt a little off colour.

"We've got to get you into a hot bath."he said, taking her around the shoulders."Come on." he lead her out of the room and to the lounge where the healers put their feet up. Glíriel stood when she saw Arash lead a soaked Dúniel into the room.

"She's getting a fever, I couldn't get her warm enough in time."he said quickly as the old woman held the princess's face in her hands.

"Come on, dear, we'll give you a bath, then you'd best stay close to us."she looked at Arash and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his bare chest."What exactly _were_ you doing outside?"Arash reddened slightly and opened his mouth.

"It's my fault."Dúniel whispered."I wanted to see him."she shivered and hunched slightly, looking very pale.

"You should have a hot bath too." Glíriel said, still frowning slightly at the young Harad.

"Come on, follow me."She lead Dúniel to one of the baths, and sent a younger healer to fetch some towels and a night dress, then shooed Arash into another. He soon reemerged to find Glíriel sending a guard to fetch the King and Queen.

"Glíriel, if I'd known she was so bad, I would've brought her sooner."he said, feeling absolutely awful. Glíriel gave him a strange look.

"You must've made a large impression on the princess for her to come running through a thunderstorm to see you."Arash met her gaze and gave away nothing."She just has a cold. Any longer, and it could've been much worse."

"I'm sorry."he said quietly.

"You'd best go to bed, young man, I have to take care of her."she said.

Arash wondered what the old woman was thinking, and turned and made his way back to his room. Glíriel sighed heavily.

"What is wrong, Glíriel?"the younger healer, Neliel, inquired.

"The poor child has been alone for so long I worry about what she might do. She's very fond of him."Neliel looked horrified.

"You don't think she'd do anything silly, do you?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm worried. If you'd spent years of your life being alone and suddenly had someone who showed interest in you...you could do things you might not normally do."

"I'm not in love with him."a defiant voice said from behind them. They turned to see a shivering Dúniel standing behind them, glaring.

"Princess-"

"I'm not!"she said angrily."I'm allowed to like him!"

"I know, I know." Glíriel said soothingly. "Come, you'd best get to bed."Dúniel scowled heavily, but felt too ill to say anything. She let Glíriel lead her to an empty room and snuggled under the sheets, mind feeling heavy.

"I don't love him."she whispered when she was alone."I can't..."she trailed off, worried about her own thoughts that betrayed her.

* * *

**Authors note**: 

I would like to say that I have absolutely no experience with kissing/hugging etc and am basing the feelings and emotions on what ive read in other books and fanfics. damned emotional hurdles of life. thank you for reading this rant :D

Glíriel: song daughter  
Neliel: third daughter


	10. A spoonful of sugar

many thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this, especially to those who leave such lovey reviews :D

**Chapter 9: A spoonful of sugar **

"How is she?"it was the following morning, and Aragorn, Arwen and his children had all come to find out what was wrong with Dúniel. Glíriel smiled slightly.

"She is still sleeping, but has a terrible cold."

"Will she be alright?"Arwen asked.

"Yes, in a few days, Undómiel. She just needs to rest."

"Let's go see her!"Merenwen cried, and hurried ahead.

"Slow down Fred!"Aragorn called, sighing at his daughters strange choice of name."The floor might be wet."

Merenwen entered her sisters room and walked over quietly. A cloth was on her burning forehead, and the room was full of the scent of athelas. Her parents and siblings soon followed, and a strange silence descended. Arwen sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"I don't think you should get too close, we don't want you getting sick so soon after giving birth, Undómiel." Glíriel said respectfully. Arwen sighed and returned to her husbands side.

"What was she doing out in that storm?"Aragorn asked, sliding his arm around Arwen.

"She said she came to see Arash, Tar-Elessar."Aragorn frowned slightly.

"Arash? Whatever for?"

"I do not know."

"Where is he?"

"I'll go and fetch him."she curtsied and left the room.

"Is she dying?"Merenwen asked.

"No, love, she's just got a fever."Aragorn said.

"She doesn't look well at all."Eldarion said. Dúniel groaned softly.

"Nana..."she murmured.

"I'm here, Dúniel."Arwen called gently.

"I'm sorry."she croaked, not opening her eyes."Don't send him away, it is my fault."

"No it isn't."they turned to see Arash standing behind them, looking a little sniffly himself."It is mine."

"Arash, no..."Dúniel cried, and started coughing hard. Glíriel hurried over and helped the young woman drink.

"Calm down, dear."she whispered soothingly. Dúniel tried to push the old woman away.

"I came to see him. I am sorry."she said, looking ready to cry. Her voice sounded terribly stuffed up, and Merenwen was trying hard not to giggle. 

"Dúniel, please calm down."Arwen said gently."We only want to speak to him, we're not sending anyone away."Dúniel looked relieved.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now please go back to sleep."the princess reluctantly lay down, watching her family move from the room.

"She seems determined to keep you in Minas Tirith, Arash."Aragorn said as he, Eldarion and Arwen entered a private room."Can you think of any reason she seems to think you'd be sent away?" Arash reddened under Aragorn's gaze.

"She is covering for me, protecting me."Arash said quietly."I did not ask her to, I swere! I didn't mean for her to become so ill-"

"Arash."Aragorn said, a little harshly."Please, just stay calm and answer me."Arash gave him a frightened look.

"I went to see her."Arash finally admitted."And she knows that if you found out you'd send me away. I know I shouldn't have, but I had to apologise to her and..."he trailed off, looking very guilty and ashamed."Please forgive me, Tar-Elessar."he whispered, falling to his knees."I tried to care for her, I tried to keep her warm-"

"That is not a good choice of words, my friend."Eldarion said suddenly, looking at his fathers expression. Arash looked horrified.

"I didn't mean, I haven't, I wouldn't dare!"Arash babbled.

"You tried to stop her getting ill?"Aragorn interrupted. Arash nodded mournfully.

"She offered to escort me back here. I-I never get to speak with her alone, and she trusts me. That means a lot to me, Tar-Elessar."he added. Aragorn sighed and looked at his wife."I know she's lonely, and I am too. This place is so strange, but when I talk to her, it feels like home. I would never give her the wrong impression, and I would never...take our friendship _that_ far."he added. Aragorn looked over the young man for a long moment.

"What do you think we should do?"Aragorn asked his wife in Elvish. Arwen looked at the young man kneeling before them.

"I think he genuinely cares for Dúniel. I don't believe he'd hurt her."

"I don't like the idea of them being up here alone together."

"There's healers and guards, my love. They can watch them. Besides, Arash should be able to return to his room soon, and you and Mazid can resume your talks."Aragorn gave her a look that clearly said he didn't relish the thought of struggling to reach an agreement with the Harad.

"It is also difficult because I want her to have a friend, I want to see her happy."he said quietly."But what if she wants more? What if he wants more?"

"Dúniel is an intelligent young woman, Aragorn. She knows the consequences if she chooses those actions. It wouldn't hurt for her to have hope that there are people in this world who aren't scared by her scar."

"Besides,"Eldarion put in,"he has done wonders for her confidence. I haven't seen her so happy in years." Aragorn nodded with a sigh.

"Arash, please stand up."he obeyed."I will give you a warning this time, because your friendship means the world to my daughter. Do _not_ return to the royal bedrooms, _especially_ without an escort. We do not want you getting half-killed again for starters. I must also ask you to resist the temptation to be..."he turned to Arwen, who smiled and came to the rescue.

"You will not be here forever, and it would destroy Dúniel if she had the impression you though of her as more than a friend. It'll hurt her enough as it is. You are a kind and honourable young man, and I am deeply grateful that you have so readily accepted her, but it is important you remain friends."

"Of course."Arash said, bowing."I had no intention of being anything else. I'm sorry if you got that impression. Thank you for letting me explain myself."he sneezed suddenly, and pulled a cloth from his pocket and blew his nose."Excuse me."he groaned. He straightened and glanced at the door."How is she?"he asked.

"She's got a bad fever and cold."Aragorn said angrily. Arwen lay a soothing hand on his arm.

"I am so sorry."Arash said, looking as miserable as he felt.

"You should go back to bed, you don't look much better."Arwen said, opening the door. Arash nodded and slowly made his way back to his room.

"He didn't force her into that storm, love."Arwen said gently."It's her own fault she's sick. Don't be angry with him."

"He shouldn't have been near their rooms."

"No, he shouldn't, and he knows that. I don't think he'll go back."Aragorn rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go see her again, then I have to see Mazid." they walked back into Dúniel's room to find her sisters all sitting on her bed, Merenwen combing Dúniel's hair while Miniual brooded at her feet, gently rocking Lothuial.

"Girls, what am I to do if you all become ill!"Aragorn cried, smiling.

"Ada, what about Arash?"Dúniel asked, eyes burning with fear.

"I gave him a warning, that's all. And you should know better than to be alone with him."he said angrily."He could've killed you, Dúniel! Or worse! Have my warnings meant nothing to you?"Dúniel looked shocked. It was so rare for her father to be angry, and she seemed to be doing nothing but infuriating him since Arash had arrived. But...

"I trust him."Dúniel said defiantly, ignoring the tears in her eyes."He makes me feel alive again."Her parents looked horrified for a moment, then Arwen stepped forward.

"Children, leave us please."

"But Nana-"

"Now!"she snapped. With much grumbling, Eldarion herded the girls out and closed the door behind him. Dúniel was alone with her mother and father.

"I have spoken to you before about getting too close to him."Aragorn said gently.

"I know." Dúniel said, eyes looking suspiciously wet."I really like him Ada! But I have not become more than friends, I promise. I came up here with him because I didn't want him to get hurt again, or ill. He's become dear to me, and I didn't want him to-to-"she sneezed several times then blew her nose.

"I know you will not disobey me, love."Aragorn said.

"And we know that we don't need to warn you again."Arwen said."It is alright to be fond of him. But your father will be resuming his talks with Mazid tomorrow. He could be leaving by the end of the month, or even after winter. Do not get too attached, Dúniel."their daughter nodded miserably.

"Get your rest, dear."Aragorn said, opening the door and almost getting crushed by his daughters falling on the floor. He raised an eyebrow at their guilty expressions."And I do not approve of eavesdropping either."he said, helping the girls to their feet."You can return to your room tomorrow, as will Arash. But I expect you to stay abed for a few days."Dúniel nodded and lay back, letting sleep take her body.

* * *

Dúniel woke the next morning feeling considerably better, but her head still felt like it was full of snot. Groaning, she sat up, a wave of used hankies flying off her bed.

"Good morning."she looked up in horror to see Arash leaning against her doorframe, grinning at her."You look _dreadful_."

Dúniel was suddenly aware of the low neck line of her nightdress.

"Don't make me sneeze on you."she growled, pulling her sheets up to her neck."How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. I was wondering if you were going to get up today, so I could say my goodbyes." Dúniel stared at him, cold terror running through her body.

"Goodbye? You're leaving?"

"Yes."

"But, but what about the talks! You can't leave!"she cried, eyes shining suspiciously. Arash laughed.

"Oh, Dúniel you _must_ be ill. I am only leaving the Houses, dear princess."she blushed furiously, though whether from embarrassment or him calling her 'dear' he couldn't decide.

"Don't frighten me like that!"she cried, gesturing for him to turn so she could pull on one of the Houses nightgowns and get up.

"You were frightened? Whatever for?"he said, talking lightly to the hall. She stormed up to him and spun him around, pointing a finger in his face.

"What do you think!"she said angrily."I thought you were going to leave me! I thought..."Arash blinked as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"I'm sorry."he said quietly, digging in his pockets and pulling out a handful of hankies. He retrieved a clean one and handed it to her.

"Thank you."she whispered, wiping her eyes."I'm leaving today too."

"If you get dressed, you can accompany me back to our rooms."he said, smiling gently."Canion is returning me to my father, so you need not fear trouble."Dúniel shook her head.

"I let my father down."she whispered. The princess looked up at him."Why did you kiss me?"she said quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing. You kissed me first."he grinned.

"You didn't tell Ada, did you?"

"No. But your father was quite annoyed with me for being alone with you. I know it's hard to resist me, but we must try to stop snogging."she looked shocked as he winked, then smiled shyly.

"I know. But thank you for kissing me back. It truly was a kiss to remember."

"But I shouldn't have let myself get so distracted."he said almost angrily."I should've gotten you to Glíriel sooner."

"It's alright."she said, surprising him by touching his cheek."A little cold never hurt anyone. Besides, it will be snowing soon, so I have to get rid of it quickly, else I can't go ice skating."

"Snow?"he said in surprise."I have never seen snow."

"I hope you brought good warm clothes."she said, backing away to close her door."Wait for me."

Arash sighed and returned to his room, sitting on his bed and burying his face in his hands. He became lost in his own guilty thoughts, and didn't hear Dúniel until she touched his arm. He jumped and pulled back, surprising both of them.

"Are you alright?"she asked, looking a little hurt. He smiled and stood.

"Yes, princess."he said, nodding to Canion curtly as the guard appeared in his doorway."Just daydreaming."she grinned.

"Come. The servants have returned all our clothes, so we only need to walk carefully. It rained again last night."they thanked the healers profusely, who mearly grinned, then left the Houses, feeling strangely liberated.

They walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally catching each other as their feet slipped on the stones, Canion walking a careful distance so they could speak privately but so he could come to the rescue quickly.

"Why did you come in winter?"Dúniel asked, walking around a puddle.

"Not sure."Arash admitted."Perhaps they forgot seasons are different in the north. The stars certainly are."

"Really?"she said, looking excited in spite of her puffy eyes and red runny nose."Ada went to Harad once, long ago, but I would love to see it for myself. A place where even the stars are different."

"I shall have to invite you down some time."he said, nudging her gently with his elbow. She grinned.

"I'd like that."

"Although, I must admit I am rather taken with this place."he said, gazing around him."Such beauty wherever you look."he looked at Dúniel as he said this, and she blushed furiously.

"You speak too kindly of me."she said quietly."I hope you stay until spring, Ithilien is so beautiful. But I shall have to convince Eldarion to take us all ice skating soon."

"Excellent."he said, stopping. Dúniel realised they where near the entrance of the royal quarters. Arash took her hand and kissed it gently.

"I hope you have not made my cold worse."he teased, standing."Will you be at dinner?"

"Probably not."she admitted."I promised my father I'd stay in bed for a few days."

"Well, if you need a way to entertain yourself, or even warm your bed for you..."he whispered, winking at her horrified face. She grinned.

"You cheeky little -"she tried to hit him but he danced back, laughing.

"Until we next meet."he called, returning to Canion. Dúniel shook her head, stunned at his playful yet strangely enticing suggestion. She knew he was joking, of course, but still...

"Oh no."she whispered, watching him go."I care for him. But I can't...no I mustn't."

She turned and walked quickly to her room and dove under the sheets, trying to keep the intoxicating visions of half-naked Arash (which she'd found lingering in her dreams a lot, much her her combined pleasure and horror) lying beside her out of her head.


	11. Winter is coming

**ah, snow.yet another thing i have not experienced due to me living in perth, west australia where it doesnt snow and hardly rains. this winter weve had 4mm of rain. 4! ook sorry for the rant, heres the next bit! kind thanx to those who read and thanx even more to those who leave kind reviews!**

**Chapter 10: Winter is coming **

"Dúniel, tell me you're feeling better!"Eldarion cried as he walked into her room.

Five days had passed since she'd returned from the Houses. She looked up from her mini loom and smiled.

"You looked positively _harassed_, dear brother."

"I don't know about harassed, but perhaps at a loss."he said, collapsing at her feet on her bed."I've been showing Arash around a lot over the past few days, and he's just moping over you. Discreetly, of course-"

"What do you mean, moping over me?"she asked, trying not to sound happy about it. He grinned and sat up.

"He fancies you, Dúniel, and you know it. Just a shame nothing will come of it."Dúniel's smile vanished and she looked down.

"Yes."she said, twining the wool in her fingers. Eldarion patted her knee.

"Tell me you're coming to dinner tonight, else I fear Miniual will start stalking him."

"Really?"she laughed."Oh the poor thing. How are the talks going?"Eldarion sighed.

"Not well. Ada can only talk to him once or twice a week because of everything else he needs to worry about, and I'm sure Mazid is being deliberately indecisive. I fear that no good will come of this."

"You think there's more to them coming here?"Dúniel said quietly. He nodded.

"I do. Perhaps Arash knows nothing about it. He does genuinely enjoy being here."he glanced at her loom."What are you weaving?"Dúniel blushed and tried to hide it but he whipped it out of her hands and grinned."Dúniel, you never wove a thing for _me_!"he said, mocking hurt.

She looked at the band of woven wool and turned deeper red. The band was very well made, and looked quite attractive made from green and grey wools.

"I think you inherited grandmother's talents."he said, handing it back."What is it?"

"A friendship band."she muttered."I'm not expecting him to keep it, but..."Eldarion smiled.

"So the monster finally has a friend."he said gently. Dúniel shook her head.

"Why did I have to let him get close?"she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"It's alright to let people in sometimes."he whispered, kissing her hair."Come on, are you coming to dinner?"she nodded.

"I'm better now."

"Good, because it's going to be snowing tonight. I'm bringing all you girls back in case..."he trailed off, grinning at her embarrassed face.

"I won't be running around in the snow, don't worry about that."she said."I'm tired of being ill."

"If the Erui has frozen solid, I'll take us all skating next week."he said, referring to the river south west of Minas Tirith."Faramir took Elboron down there on a practice scout, and I'll ask them what it's like when they visit on their way back to Ithilien."

"Do you think the son of Faramir will be upset when he sees Miniual likes Arash?"Dúniel giggled. Elboron was barely eighteen, and the thought of seeing the misty-eyed look he gave her sister filled her with increasing chuckles. Eldarion nodded.

"I fear he may be heartbroken."he laughed."But I think seeing him again may snap her out of it. She's always been fond of him."

"If she can get over Arash I can see them marrying."Dúniel sighed.

"Well, not that I don't love planning my sister's future, I should let you get dressed. It's cold out there, wear a warm cloak. Shall I wait for you?"

"If you like, but I need to go to the stables. I haven't seen Amel for a while, she'll be annoyed with me."

"You should wait until tomorrow or we'll be late."Dúniel rolled her eyes.

"Very well, _Ada_."she said loudly. He laughed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Dúniel emerged in a lovely blue dress, wrapping a fur lined cloak around her.

"Are you warm enough?"Eldarion asked, grinning as she pushed a stray hair into her plait.

"Yes, I'm fine. You fuss worse than Ada!"

"Come on. The girls are with Nana, so we won't have them chattering in our ear."

* * *

"Dúniel!"Aragorn stood and welcomed his daughter with a warm hug. 

"You look so much better."Arwen said, laying a hand on her daughters forehead.

"I think I might be getting better."she teased.

"Here, take your sister for a minute, dear. I fear she may have forgotten who you are."Arwen teased, putting Lothuial into Dúniel's arms.

The baby stared at her with her fathers grey eyes, then tried to grab her plait. Dúniel managed to save her hair from being torn out (a lesson well learnt from a very boisterous baby Merenwen), giggling.

"As if having one hair puller wasn't enough."she said, looking pointedly at Merenwen, who poked her tongue out.

"Your mother and I aren't staying long."Aragorn said, ruffling Miniual's hair gently."We just wanted to see you all at the same table again. I'm going to bed very early tonight."

"Coming down with a bad case of Harad-itis, Ada?"Dúniel teased.

"It is curable."she paled when she heard Arash's voice from behind her. Aragorn looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Shall we, my love?"he said, taking Lothuial and retreating quickly behind his wife, who laughed beautifully then took his arm.

"Goodnight, children."she said, and let him tug her away.

"Try acting your age, Ada!"Dúniel called after him. She then turned to Arash, who was looking stonily at her."I am so,_ so_ sorry-"she stopped when he grinned broadly.

"You worry far too much."he laughed. He took her hand and kissed it."It is very good to see you again."he said quietly."I think I have been missing you insulting me a little too much."

"You're telling me."Eldarion grumbled.

"It's good to see you too."Dúniel managed, trying to slow her heart rate.

She hadn't truly realised how much she had missed him until that moment. It was as though a lamp had been extinguished, leaving her in the dark. But seeing him again had rekindled the flame, and it burnt stronger than ever. The urge to hug and kiss him swamped through her, and perhaps Arash saw it in her eyes because he smiled gently then turned away.

"I must return to my table, but perhaps we will speak again tonight."he said mysteriously, and returned to his fathers side.

"Dúniel, you looked quite ready to snog him stupid."Miniual said, jealousy and amusement fighting for dominance in her voice. Dúniel blushed furiously and looked away.

"Don't be foolish."she snapped, sitting heavily. She was very quiet throughout dinner until Merenwen suddenly piped up.

"Arash showed me a trick."she giggled.

"Pick pocketing is hardly a trick."Eldarion said warningly.

"I know."

"_Pick pocketing_?"Dúniel blurted, looking shocked."Where did he learn that?"her brother  
shrugged.

"I think he intended the trick to be sleight-of-hand as well."he said, grinning fondly at his sister. Merenwen suddenly gave him a wicked smile and waved his sheathed dagger in front of him. Eldarion went white and glanced at his belt, which was indeed vacant of a dagger.

"You _little_-"he managed as she got off her chair and danced just out of reach."I'll kill him after I've finished with you."he got up and chased his sister out of the hall, ignoring the laughs that followed him. She caught Arash's eye and shook her head, but couldn't keep the amused smile off her face. Eldarion soon returned with Merenwen slung over his shoulder, still giggling.

"Well then."he said, dropping her gently into her chair."If we can all be _civilized_ for the remainder of dinner."

"Does that include yourself, dear brother?"Miniual said innocently. He sighed.

"When did you all suddenly turn against me?"he exclaimed, hiding his smile well.

"You are an easy target."Dúniel said.

She turned when she saw the Harad party stand. Arash shrugged and waved to them, then followed his father out the door. Dúniel felt a little disappointed, then stood.

"Where are you going?"Eldarion called after her.

"I'll be back."she said, hurrying after the Haradrim."Arash!"she blushed when he, Mazid and the guards turned to stare at her. She shivered in the cold and pulled her cloak tighter around her."Can I speak to you?"he glanced at his father, who nodded, and walked over, smiling.

"Want a goodnight kiss?"

"Do not tease me."she said rather sharply, then sighed."Sorry, I just, sorry."

"What did you want to say?"he said politely, trying to get across that he was unaccustomed to such a cold night and wished to be out of it quickly. She completely missed it.

"I-I um...Gondor has a gift for Harad."she said quietly, burying her hands in her pockets to find it. He looked quite pleased.

"Truly? I will pass it onto my father-"

"It is for you."she said, not meeting his gaze and holding out the woolen band.

He looked a little surprised and took it, running his cold fingers over the wool. She could see he wanted to ask what it was, but was afraid to ask in case he insulted her.

"I wove it for you while I was sick."she said shyly."It's a friendship band, you wear it on your wrist."he looked at her in shock.

"Oh."he managed.

"If, if you don't want it, I-I understand, you don't have to keep it-"

"And insult Gondor? I think not."he grinned suddenly."To be given anything woven by the daughter of an elf, let alone you, is the highest honour."Dúniel went red, warming her cold cheeks."I shall treasure it, my friend."Dúniel laughed, clearly relieved.

"I was so afraid you'd hate it-"

"Do you think I'm so petty as to reject a gift from you?"he teased."Thank you."

"And I don't appreciate you teaching my eight year old sister to steal. Where did you learn that?"the strangest look passed over his face.

"I didn't intend for her to pick it up so quickly."he said, smiling tightly."But she knows it's not right to steal. Are they watching us?"she blinked and glanced behind him.

"No, why?"he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Dúniel."he said, and turned and walked back to his father, who was giving him a very clear 'Hurry up, I'm freezing' look. Dúniel touched her forehead, then sighed happily. How do you stay friends with a man like that?

"Dúniel, come inside, you'll get sick again."she turned and let her brother drag her to the nearest fireplace. He caught her satisfied look.

"Dúniel, he didn't kiss you again, did he?"he asked quietly.

"No."she said a little too quickly."No, he didn't."he raised his eyebrows, clearly not believing her. She turned her gaze into the fire."He said he liked my friendship band."

"Good."he said."I'm glad something good has come from them being here."

"You sound so bitter."she said. He grinned.

"I feel bad for Ada. He tried so hard to bring peace."they sighed together."I'll get the other two, wait here for me." as he walked away, she suddenly realised that Arash never answered her inquiry of his odd skill. She cursed silently. That must be why he kissed her, to distract her. It had certainly worked.

"Come on, before it starts to snow."Eldarion said, bustling the girls out the door.

"Miniual, you'll be glad to know Elboron is visiting in a few days. He should be back in time for your birthday."she looked at Dúniel, conflicting emotions clouding her beautiful face.

"What? Oh no."

"Will you not be glad to see him?"Eldarion teased.

"Of course I will, but..."she fell very silent, and tightened her cloak around her. The older siblings exchanged a glance, then shrugged and continued on.

* * *

Dúniel was just preparing to sleep when there was a knock at her door. 

"Who is it?"she called.

"Me."Miniual called. Blinking in surprise, she got out of bed and opened the door.

"What wrong?"she asked, letting her sister in and closing the door. Miniual stood by the blazing fireplace, shivering slightly.

"I-I don't know what to do."she whispered, and burst into tears.

Dúniel was shocked, then hugged her sister tightly. She had never been as close to Miniual as she was to Eldarion, but there were times when you needed a sister, and Merenwen was far to young and silly to go to.

"Come now, sit down and talk to me."Dúniel said quietly, pulling her onto the bed and pushing her hair from her face.

"I-is Elboron really coming back?"she whispered."I-I haven't seen him for so long, and I-I-"

"Calm down, calm down. Don't you want to see him?"

"Yes, I do!"she cried, wiping her eyes."But, but now..."

"Now you like Arash too."Dúniel finished, jealousy raging through her body.

"I don't know who I like more!"she sobbed."Elboron's always been so sweet, but Arash...I've never met anyone like him."

"He is unique, isn't he?"

"I know you like Arash too."she whispered."And I'm frightened of what may happened if Elboron finds out I am fond of another. What if he hates me? What if he fights with him?"

"If you are so worried, then you need to decide who you like better."Dúniel said quietly."Remember, Elboron has always fancied you. I believe he promised you a kiss on his return?"she smiled when her sister blushed."Arash is sweet and kind, but...but he's our enemy still. He won't be here forever."she looked down, trying to hold back her tears.

"You will miss him terribly, won't you?"Miniual asked quietly. Dúniel nodded, and managed to smile.

"Do you know what you want to do?"Miniual was quiet for a long moment.

"I know Ada thinks I'm too young to like him so much, but I like the way he makes me feel."she giggled suddenly."Oh, I must sound so silly to you!"

"I think it's lovely you've found someone like him. I know, when you are old enough, that he will care for you very well. He's grown into a good man, like his father."Miniual suddenly hugged Dúniel tightly.

"Thank you."she whispered."Thank you for helping me."she pulled away and smiled slightly."I guess you have Arash all to yourself now."Dúniel burst into tears. Miniual held her again, comforting her older sister.

"I shouldn't have gotten so close." she whispered through her tears."I should have just stayed in my room!"

"But you would regret never meeting him."Dúniel nodded mournfully.

"Can't win, can I?"she muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with friendship, Dúniel. He will write to you, and come and visit you, I know he will. He may even invite you to see Harad! Can you imagine seeing nothing but sand your whole life?" Dúniel smiled and let her sister's ramblings wash over her.

No, there was nothing wrong with friendship. But every time she saw him, she knew that stronger feelings were growing inside her. She would be friends with Arash. She would prove to everyone that Gondor and Harad could be friends. Perhaps if peace came, more could come from it...  
Perhaps, if she could find out how he truly felt, they wouldn't need to wait for peace...

* * *

Authors note: 

Yes the river Erui does exist! i found it on a map of middle earth :D and im not sure how old faramirs son is, so if i got this wrong, plz tell me. itll throw off part of the story, but meh, thats life. thanx for taking the time to read this!


	12. Pretty words

**my proclaimation to the world: one day i will see snow! until that moment, i must contain myself by writing about it :D enjoy this next bit!**

**Chapter 11: Pretty words **

"Arash! Come back inside!"

The young man sighed heavily. He'd woken to find the ground covered in a white blanket. Such was his excitement at seeing snow for the first time, he ran out wearing only his breeches. And then discovered just how _cold_ it was. He returned to his room and stood by the fire to defrost while his father glared at him.

"This charade tires me, boy. How much longer must I wait for you to finish her off."Arash was glad he was facing the fire so Mazid couldn't see the furious look on his face.

"I don't know, I told you."he said in a calm voice."I don't want to risk moving to quickly because she'll get frightened and suspicious."

"At least move a bit _faster_."Mazid said sarcastically, and left the room. Arash slammed his fist into the stone, then bit his lip as pain shot through his hand.

* * *

Dúniel woke a little later than she intended, and dressed quickly so she wouldn't miss breakfast. She pulled on her mittens and a good pair of boots that she could hide under her skirts, and wrapped her scarf and cloak around her. She then hurried from her room, tying her hair as she waded through the snow. She could see a few groups hurrying into the hall ahead of her when she was suddenly attacked from behind. She cried out as the snowball threatened to run down her neck and shook her head furiously, then turned, expecting to see Merenwen. Arash grinned, looking quite prepared to run.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!"he laughed.

"Remind me how old you are?"he smiled broadly.

"Harad has attacked Gondor!"he called."Do they have the mettle to retaliate?"Dúniel gave him a strangely frightening smile.

"Gondor does not back down from a challenge, even if they have not yet had breakfast!"

In one quick movement, she bent, grabbed a handful of snow, compacted it quickly and threw it. He ducked. She was expecting that, and laughed as he caught the snowball full in the face. She then hurried over, grabbed another handful of snow and grabbed his coat, letting the snow slide down his back. He yelped and leapt surprisingly high, trying desperately to shake the snow out.

"That's not funny, it's freezing!"he yelled as Dúniel fell to her knees, laughing so hard she was crying.

"Gondor wins!"she cried, raising her hand in victory. Arash finally managed to dislodge the snow and shivered.

"This time."he grumbled, and pulled her to her feet.

"Now let's go and eat something warm before we get frostbite."she said, dragging him towards the warm Hall."By the way, Gondor does not approve that you attacked from behind."

"If I ran in front of you, I'd have lost the element of surprise."

"That's not the point."she stopped them just outside the Hall doors."You never told me where you learnt to pick pocket."she gave him a look that gave him the impression she could read his mind. Arash sighed.

"There are parts of my life I am not proud of."he said quietly. Seeing he would divulge no more, she scowled and walked into the Hall."Dúniel, wait."he said, hurrying after her and catching her wrist."There are some things I can't tell you. Surely you of all people understand that?"

"Don't you _dare_ presume to know me."she snarled, suddenly furious."You never tell me _anything_ about yourself. You know nothing about me."

"Why are you so angry?"he asked, frowning."So I don't want to tell you how I learnt to steal, so what? There are more important things than worrying about that."

"Like what?"

"Like you still don't trust me."he said coldly. Dúniel met his gaze for a long moment, then looked away, shrinking.

"I, I just thought friends told each other things."she said quietly, aware of the gaze of half the Hall on them, very aware Arash still held her wrist. He frowned slightly.

"You mean secrets?"she nodded. He seemed very surprised by this, and straightened slightly."You'd trust me with a secret."

"Would you trust me to keep yours?"he stared at her, then smiled slightly.

"Depends how big the secret is."he said mysteriously.

"Dúniel, are you ever going to come and eat breakfast?"she jumped and glared at her brother. Arash seemed to realise he still held her wrist and let her go quickly.

"We are _talking_." she said acidly.

"And freezing. Come and eat something warm, the pair of you. Arash, join us so that you may continue your argument."

Dúniel looked quite prepared to slap her brother, but chose to simply storm past him, reminding herself it wouldn't be good for a princess of Gondor to be hitting her brother in front of so many people.

"Goodness, she's in a mood."Eldarion said as he and Arash followed more slowly.

"She's been acting strangely since I met her this morning."Arash said, frowning slightly in confusion.

"I'm sure she'll get over it soon."he noticed with some surprise that Dúniel sat beside Miniual, something that didn't happen very often. Eldarion ordered a chair fetched for the young Harad, and he sat opposite Dúniel, who pointedly ignored him.Arash grinned at Merenwen, who sat beside him.

"I hope you will not become a nasty thief lord, little princess."he laughed, pulling several sausages, eggs and bacon onto his plate. Merenwen giggled.

"He didn't even feel me take it."she laughed.

"Thank you for being such a fine teacher."Eldarion said snarkily."Next time, teach her something less _criminal_."

"I shall teach her how to tie ones hair with ribbons."he proclaimed. Eldarion and his sisters all stared at him, then burst out laughing, Dúniel unable to help herself.

"Arash, you with ribbons in your hair _would_ be criminal."she laughed.

"I think I'd look rather pretty."he said, mocking hurt. If anything, this made them laugh all the more.

"Are you trying to kill my children with laughter, young man?"

Arash turned to see Arwen standing behind him, temporarily silencing him with her overwhelming beauty. He managed to stand and bowed deeply.

"Forgive me, Undómiel, but it is my nature to be cheeky."Arwen smiled suddenly, laughing lightly.

"You are certainly not what I expected."she said warmly."It is good to see that my children think so highly of you. I see great things ahead for our countries."

"I certainly hope so, Undómiel."Arwen smiled radiantly again, then took a seat at the head of the table, gesturing for Arash to sit.

"Where is Ada?"Merenwen asked, scrambled eggs hanging off her chin. Arwen reached over with a hanky and wiped her clean.

"He's taking the day off, to prepare for tonight. He was snoring when I left."

"What is happening tonight?"Arash asked.

"My mother loves to celebrate the changing seasons, in the manner of her people,"Eldarion said,"and seeing as we've had the first snow, we will be having a feast tonight to officially begin the winter months. It will also be used to celebrate Miniual's fifteenth birthday, which is coming in two days."

"I encourage you to come, and your father."Arwen said, smiling at her son."It will keep you warm if anything."

"I would be honoured to come."Arash said, nodding."I will do my best to bring my father, but I'm afraid he may not attend. He caught my cold."Arash chuckled evilly, creating a wild sensation in Dúniel's body, surprising and shocking her. Was she so easily seduced by even his laugh now?

"Dúniel, are you quite well?"Arwen asked suddenly."You look quite flushed. Is your cold coming back?"

"No, no, Nana, I am well. I may have eaten a little too much."she answered, not meeting her mother's gaze.

Arwen looked at her daughter for a long moment. It was obvious to her, at least, that Dúniel had become extremely fond of Arash, even besotted without realising it. She was clearly trying so hard to keep his friendship, but there was something else that her daughter was hiding, even from herself. Sighing quietly to herself, she made a mental note to have a talk with her daughter that night.

"Good, because I want to see you all there tonight."

"Will I be able to open one of my gifts, Nana?"Miniual asked excitedly. Arwen and Eldarion exchanged a glance.

"Oh, I think you will get a fine gift tonight."Arwen said mysteriously.

Dúniel looked at her brother, who was trying hard not to grin. When they left the table, she grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

"What is this gift?"she asked, curious. Eldarion laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You will see, Dúniel. The look on her face..."he trailed off, laughing. He nodded as Arash headed towards them.

"Come, I demand a rematch."he said quietly. Dúniel laughed.

"And you will only loose again."

"Oh, Arash, I meant to ask,"he turned as Arwen bore down on them,"how are you adjusting to the weather? I doubt you would have seen snow before."

"The snow is beautiful, Undómiel, though it is nothing compared to the fine lady who stands before me."he said. Arwen laughed.

"Oh, you are a bold one!"he grinned shyly, blushing at Dúniel's scowl.

"It is colder than I thought, but your people have provided me with good warm clothes."he said, wriggling his fingers that were encased by leather gloves."In Harad, we lived by the coast, so I've seen a bit of rain, and at night, it get's very very cold, but that is because it is so hot during the day. This is unlike anything I have experienced, and I am grateful that I was able to come."

"You could charm the scales off a snake."Arwen said, grinning."If you require anything, you need only ask."

"Thank you."he said, bowing. Arwen kissed her children and floated off, looking quite pleased.

"You have gained the Queen's favour."Eldarion said.

"You have bewitched her with your words."Dúniel added, grinning.

"I was only speaking truthfully."he said smoothly.

He found himself shivering at her gaze. He could see in her eyes that she was growing very fond of him, but her past experiences held her back, quite understandably. But it was his own feelings that were causing him such guilt and pain. He did think her beautiful, intelligent and quick witted, but the loneliness in her really drew him in, loneliness he felt and shared. Everything inside him screamed to be close to her. His father's words constantly replayed themselves in his head, infuriating him. But what choice did he have but to do what his father wanted? He knew he was putting off finishing off the princess, if only because he found himself wanting to be with her more and more. He knew what was at stake if he didn't kill her. It may not seem important to some people, but...  
He sighed and raked his fingers through his short black hair.

"You seem troubled."Dúniel said suddenly, breaking his confused thoughts. He blinked and shook his head.

"No, princess, I am fine. Just...thinking."a flash of irritation sparked in her eyes.

"What was this about a rematch?"Eldarion said, noticing Dúniel's anger.

"He tried to beat me up with snowballs this morning."Dúniel said, smiling slightly."Ismote him thoroughly."Eldarion grinned.

"Well done!"he praised."If you like, we can help this battle."

"Am I to be completely outnumbered?"Arash grinned.

"Of course not. Boys against girls, I say."he nodded at his sisters who looked eagerly at Arash, who laughed.

"Two against three sounds better."

"And the other children tend to join in too."Eldarion said."We will not be alone."

* * *

Dúniel shrieked and ducked as yet another snowball was thrown at her. She turned to her sisters and the ten commoner girls who'd appeared out of nowhere to assist in taking down the boys, whos ranks had also considerably increased.

"Throw!"she called, and they threw their missiles, laughing as the boys ducked and hid behind each other. Their battle had taken them to the fifth circle, where amused parents watched their children battling with the royal family.

"Come on, let's get them!"Eldarion cried.

The boys all picked up a handful of snow and ran at the girls, who screamed and scattered, each being pursued. Dúniel giggled as her brother and Arash pursued her and her sisters.

"You two take the big ugly one. I've beaten Arash before."they laughed and turned, jumping on their surprised brother. Dúniel danced back, grinning at the approaching Harad.

"Come on, Harad, you going to come and catch me?"she called, and spun and raced off.

He followed her, throwing a well aimed missile at her neck. She stumbled and he caught up to her, grabbing her around the waist before she stumbled straight into a stone wall.

"You alright?"he asked, as she brushed the snow away.

"Yes. Thank you."she said, almost fainting from the pleasure of his touch.

"Good."she cried out as he suddenly swept her off her feet and threw her into a large snow drift. Dúniel tried to continue an assault, but was laughing to hard.

"I don't remember when I last had so much fun."she cried, grinning.

"So Harad has equaled the draw."

"Not if I can get you down!"she managed to pull herself out of the drift and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull him into the snow, but instead slamming rather hard into a wall, winding her. Arash didn't help by accidentally slamming into her.

"Sorry."he said, pulling away and holding her as she bent over.

As she tried to breathe, he glanced around curiously. They had run further from the group than intended, and this part of the fifth circle looked quite deserted and dark. He felt it wasn't safe for either of them to be there.

"We should get back."he said, turning and grinning as she straightened.

"Ah, you surrender!"she teased, not really noticing how close they were. Arash noticed, realising it as her breasts brushed his arm with her laboured breathing. This aroused emotions he knew he shouldn't feel, and he found himself moving closer.

"Arash, are you alright?"she whispered, putting a hand to his cheek, then her eyes widened as his body pressed against hers.

Pure emotion drove them forward, kissing hungrily and desperately, arms wrapping around each other. Dúniel was vaguely aware of him pulling her scarf off, and gasped as he pulled away to start kissing her neck passionately. She dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer in a desperate effort to be near him.

"Arash..."she groaned."Don't stop."his lips soon found hers again, but suddenly broke away. Arash was breathing hard, and saw the hunger in her eyes, could sense it in his own.

"I can't."he whispered."I shouldn't. But I can't stop myself."Dúniel gently stroked his cheek, passion burning through her body.

"I know."she whispered, voice tantalizingly husky."It's alright. I don't want you to stop."she felt very disappointed when he pulled back and handed her scarf back. She sighed heavily and wrapped it around her neck again.

"I'm sorry."he said quietly."I can't give you false hope. Nor me."

"False hope is better than none."she whispered, looking into his brown eyes."Is it me? Because I'm scarred, and so..."he reached out and ran his gloved fingers over her scar.

"No, my dear princess."he said."It is me. You are a beautiful, wonderful woman, and you deserve a far better man than me. There are things about me that would frighten you, that would make you regret ever wanting to kiss me. And even then, I will most likely be leaving at the end of winter. What could we have?"

"I would give you anything, tell you anything."she whispered, taking his hand."No other man has ever looked at me as you do. I would give anything to be yours."he looked at her in shock.

"Do you only desire me because I'm the only man who's ever shown interest in you?"he asked suddenly. Dúniel went a little pale and pulled away.

"That's not fair."she whispered, tears threatening. She looked at her feet."I am sorry. I should never have said those things. Forgive me. You are right, Ada is right. Nothing can come of this but heartache."he pulled back his sleeve and revealed the band she'd made for him.

"You made this for me as a symbol of our friendship."he said quietly."I don't want to loose that."

"Neither do I." she walked past him and back towards the snow battle. Arash closed his eyes and groaned, regret filling his body, then quickly followed her.

* * *

Author's note: 

So, er, I actually intended to start the feast in this chapter, but one does love to procrastinate :D so i guess that'll be happening in the next issue. thanx for reading!


	13. The pain of love

**thanx for the lovin' reviewers! heres my next chapter, hope you like :D**

**Chapter 12: The pain of love **

Dúniel sat quietly in the shadows as she watched the festivities around her. The feast was both inside and outside the Hall, and outside there were several large bonfires. People were dancing and talking loudly and happily, eating until they were ready to burst. And all she could do was think of the kiss she had shared with Arash, their secret kiss full of a passion she had never experienced. She understood why he'd pulled away, why he'd stopped, but it hurt so much. The more he pushed her away, the more she desired to be his. And she could see in his eyes that he desired her. The cruelty was almost overwhelming.

"Dúniel!"she looked up to see her brother beckoning her over to where the rest of their family stood, by the doors. Sighing, she stood and made her way over.

"What troubles you, sister?"he asked, smiling gently at her. She shrugged and looked away. Eldarion sighed."Miniual is about to receive her gift."Dúniel looked up again, curiousity in her eyes.

"It must be good if you are keeping me in such suspense."Miniual said, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm flattered."the look on Miniual's face was priceless as she turned to see a smiling Elboron behind her. Faramir laughed at the sheer joy in his son's face.

"I thought you weren't coming until later!"Miniual managed.

"Should I leave?"Elboron teased. She grabbed his hand, shaking her head.

"No, no, you must come and dance with me!"she said, dragging him away.

"I fear your son has stolen my daughters heart."Aragorn said, looking like he wasn't sure if he approved how besotted they were. Faramir grinned.

"Ah, they are young. It would be a good match in a few years, with your blessing."

"I would give it."he grinned."I am glad to see my daughter so happy."

"Come, Dúniel, you and I will join them so we can keep an eye on them."she smiled as her brother pulled her onto the dance floor, and let her feet move automatically. When the dance finished, Eldarion lifted her chin.

"Where are you?"he asked gently."You are certainly not here."

"I thought he'd come tonight."she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

"Dúniel, you will see him again tomorrow."she looked at her little sister standing nearby, and smiled as Elboron flirted quite obviously with her. Eldarion saw the longing look in Dúniel's eyes."_Ah_."

"What?"she said, glaring.

"You want him here so you don't feel so lonely?"he said quietly.

"What do you know?"she hissed.

"Do not be like that, please."his gentle voice calmed her anger."I know it must be hard to see Miniual with the man she will most likely wed, but don't torment yourself. Your time will come."

"No, it won't."she whispered harshly."You know it won't."Eldarion looked away, hating that she spoke the truth. No lord would have a bride so marked.

"I will always be there to take care of you."he said quietly.

"But one day you will be a father, and have no time for your spinster sister."

"You shall help me keep the children in line, I promise you."he laughed. Eldarion grinned suddenly."Ah, I see something that will lift your mood."

"Elboron isn't kissing her, is he?"she asked, turning. She smiled as she saw Arash weaving through the crowd. Eldarion pushed her slightly.

"Go and dance with him."he said."I promised Merenwen a dance."Dúniel immediately left, pushing through the crowd until she almost ran into Arash, who looked relieved.

"There you are."he said, gesturing they should move out of the crowded area by the tables.

"I didn't think you were coming."she said quietly.

"I almost didn't."he admitted.

"Is it because of earlier?"Dúniel asked hesitantly. He shook his head.

"No, princess, my father did not wish me too come."

"Why?"he shrugged.

"I came anyway."

"Good evening."they turned in surprise at a tall young woman who stood beside them. Dúniel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Good evening."she said quietly. Arash bowed politely, much to the woman's obvious pleasure.

"I was hoping your majesty could spare your young man for a dance."she said, eyes on Arash.

"He does not belong to me, Baraní."she sneered at Dúniel.

"You two have been attached at the hip since he arrived. Are you sure?"seeing Dúniel ready to let her tongue lash out, Arash gently lay a hand on her arm.

"I would gladly accept your offer, Lady Baraní, but I promised my friend the next dance. Perhaps after?"this clearly was not what the young woman was expecting.

"You would ask a lady of Gondor to wait while you waste your time with _her_."she snarled quietly.

"Do not speak to me like that."Dúniel hissed."I am your princess."

"I'm sure your father would be very unhappy to discover his little girl has become the enemy's whore."Baraní whispered, thinking only Dúniel could hear. Arash grabbed Dúniel quickly before she could attack the other woman, and glared.

"I have never met so many people so disrespectful of their leader. I should have you arrested for treasonous talk. You may find yourself someone else to dance with."she shrugged, clearly just trying to pick a fight now.

"My talk is not treasonous, is it, old friend?"Dúniel tried to pull herself from the Harad's grip and failed, glad everyone around them was too distracted by the party to notice the bitch fight.

"My father will hear of this."Dúniel snarled.

"Yes, run to your father, princess."she glanced at her scar and disgust crossed her face."_Thial úan_."Arash heard the small gasp leave Dúniel's mouth, and her rage seemed to die as Baraní gave her a satisfied look and stalked away.

"Let me go."she said angrily, pulling herself from his grip."Why did you stop me?"

"Because she is not worth you getting into trouble."he said quietly."She should not speak to you like that."

"She never used to."Dúniel seemed to shrink."She was my dearest friend before..."her lips tightened."Now she hurts me the worst. Now everyone will be saying I'm your whore."

"Don't be silly, Dúniel."he smiled."Why would you be my lover? I am the enemy. Now,"he took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor,"forget about her and show me this dance."

Dúniel found herself once more completely consumed by her thoughts as she and Arash danced. Why would you be my lover, he'd asked. Had there been a hint of regret there? She looked up into his dark face, thinking hard.

_I would be your lover._ she found herself thinking. _Yours alone. No other man would ever kiss me, no other man would stand up for me as you do. I would be yours forever.  
_  
So entrenched in her thoughts was she that she didn't noticed the empty pint glass, and stepped right onto it. She cried out as her ankle twisted sharply, and started to fall. Arash managed to grab her tightly, holding her as she moaned in pain.

"Dúniel!"he whispered, and scooped her into his arms, ignoring the whispers of the crowd. Kicking the glass under the table, he sat her on the bench and took her face.

"Did I hurt you?"he whispered. She couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'll have a nice bruise in the morning."she said, holding her waist."I'm sorry."she murmured.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have been thinking."she hid her face in her hands, ignoring the throbbing pain of her ankle.

"You did look a little distracted."he said, smiling a little."You were thinking about that wretched woman, weren't you?"she didn't move, then nodded slightly."What did she say to you?"there was a long silence.

"She said I look like a monster."she whispered. Arash was horrified.

"Do you want me to get your mother?"Another nod. He pulled one of her hands away from her face and kissed her fingers."You'll be alright."

He disappeared, then soon came back with her parents in tow. Aragorn immediately knelt and felt her ankle gently while Arwen sat beside her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"You just twisted it. You'll be alright."Aragorn said, smiling gently."Getting into the wars, aren't we?"Dúniel smiled slightly.

"I'll take you back to your room, love."Arwen said, helping her daughter to her feet."Thank you, Arash."Arash, who was looking obviously disappointed that she was leaving so soon after he'd arrived, bowed.

"Think nothing of it, please. Good night, princess."

"Good night."Dúniel said quietly, letting her mother take her away.

* * *

Arwen sat her daughter on her bed then lowered herself beside her.

"How do you feel?"she asked, wiping Dúniel's tears away.

"My ankle really hurts."she whispered.

"It will pass."Arwen sighed gently."I've been meaning to talk to you, my love. I'm sorry I've been so busy-"

"It's alright."Dúniel said quickly."You have a baby to care for. "

"But you are also my baby."Dúniel shivered as her mothers eyes searched hers."You can tell me anything, and it would be our secret. Anything at all."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me about Arash."Dúniel suddenly looked terrified.

"I am not his whore, I swere it, it's just a rumour-"

"Dúniel!"Arwen cried, looking quite surprised."I have not heard that rumour, I assure you. If I had, your father would have heard it before me and he'd be here. Look, I've seen how you look at him. And I see that he returns your affections."she quietened, and Dúniel soon filled in the quiet.

"He, he stands up for me, Nana, he looks after me! He kissed me, Nana!"Arwen's eyebrows raised but she stayed silent."And I kissed him and when I'm with him I feel like I'm on fire, and like I want to be with him all the time. I, I think of shameful things, Nana, things I know I shouldn't, but I can't stop, because I want it, I want it so badly and he's the only one who could give it to me!"she stopped, panting, and felt strangely light. Arwen digested her daughter's words then continued.

"Tell me these shameful thoughts, my love."she said quietly."Then perhaps it will help ease the pain."Dúniel reddened and looked close to tears.

"Don't tell Ada."she whispered, clutching her mother's hand."Please, I shame him enough, don't tell him."

"You do not shame him, and you never will."Arwen said gently."But I swere, this is our secret."Dúniel took several deep breaths, not aware of the tears on her cheeks.

"I-I dreamed last night that he shared my bed."at this Arwen looked visibly shocked, but quickly drove this away for her daughter's sake, who hadn't even noticed."He lay beside me, and held me tightly. He spoke to me so gently, and told me he loved me. He loved me."she had to speak the words again, knowing it would be the last time she heard them."He told me he would make me his wife, and we would raise a large family together."Dúniel's tears were now fast and heavy, and her voice was clogging with desire, desire for the dreams that she knew would never come.

"And I wanted to stay there, to stay asleep. I cried when I awoke, Nana, cried myself back to sleep. I want to be with him, Nana. I thought I loved Gwarth, you know that. But what I feel for Arash is so much more cruel and powerful, it hurts me."she turned to her mother, shaking."What if I fall in love with him?"she whispered."What if I already have?" Arwen then wrapped her arms around Dúniel and held her tightly, rocking her gently as the princess sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder.

"_Sell vuin_." she whispered gently."My poor Dúniel. I can't imagine what you feel right now, my love, nor can I pretend. But if you feel so strongly for him, perhaps you should no longer spend time with him."

"No!"Dúniel whispered, pulling away."No, don't say that! I will be good, I swere, he will not know how I feel."

"It is not that I worry about. I see love in your eyes, my dear, and I fear for you at winter's end, when he will depart. I have seen you waste away once because of a man, I couldn't bare it again. I am glad, that you have let love in your heart, but it pains me that it is for a man you can't be with. Perhaps if your fathers talks go well, perhaps then you could have a chance, but...Mazid is proving tiresome. I fear his intentions are not for peace."Dúniel looked up.

"As do I."she sniffed gently.

"I would ask you one thing."Arwen said."Does he make you happy?"Dúniel smiled through her tears.

"Yes. He does. When he's around, I don't feel lonely anymore."Arwen smiled.

"Then I am happy that your lonliness is passing."

"Is there no hope for me Nana?"she whispered. Arwen smiled.

"Yes, my love, there is hope. You will find the happiness you seek."Dúniel pulled her boots off, wincing at her sore ankle.

"Thank you, Nana."she said quietly."Thank you for talking to me."

"Don't ever think I would turn you away."she whispered, taking Dúniel's sore ankle and gently rubbing it.

* * *

"Can I speak to you?"Arash turned in surprise to see Dúniel standing at the entrance of the Harad rooms, looking very apprehensive.

"Yes, come and walk with me."he said, offering his arm."How is your ankle?"

"Alright."she said, limping gently."Nana wrapped it for me to support it, but it's fine, thank you."

"What is so important you felt the need to come so early to visit me."

"There is a fear in my heart Arash, and questions I must ask you to make it leave. But I'm afraid, because I don't believe you'll tell me, even if you know. I'm afraid you'll just push me away again, and that would only prove to me I'm right-"

"I care for you."he said very suddenly, stopping and looking at his boots. Dúniel's mouth was in an 'O' for a long moment.

"What?"she managed.

"I care for you."he said in a tiny voice."I can't hide it from you any longer."

"Really?" she whispered, her hand tightening on his arm."I care for you too."he blushed furiously, but smiled."But that was not what I needed to ask you."he seemed very surprised, and went redder.

"Oh, I'm, I mean, you see-"she laughed happily at his awkwardness, glad in her heart that he felt at least something for her.

"The questions I have are delicate, and will probably upset you. So I propose a game."

"A game? You do confuse me."

"I want to learn more about you. And I guess there are things you wish to know about me. The game is called Trust. I ask you a question, and you tell me the absolute truth. Then you do the same for me. They can be about anything. _Anything_. "her hand moved to her scar."We keep these secrets because we trust each other. But if either of us tell another, then there are dire consequences."

"I can keep secrets."he said quietly, feeling very nervous.

"As can I."she said, smiling."So after breakfast, I will take you somewhere private. I have no desire for eavesdroppers."

"Are you sure? What if someone sees us? They will think we are lovers."Arash said, finding he wouldn't mind so much if it were true."Or that I will kill you."

"I know my way around, and I know how to shake off a follower."Dúniel said, smiling mysteriously."And you shouldn't worry about rumours, my friend. What chance is there that they will come true?"leaving him dying to answer the question, they continued up the the Hall.

"What about me killing you?"he asked hesitantly.

"Make it quick."she said, glancing at him."If you would betray me so deeply, then at least make it quick so I will not suffer hurt again."she turned away, missing the stricken look on his face."Besides, if you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. I believe you won't hurt me."

"I'm glad. Because I won't."

"Good."

* * *

Authors note: 

Baraní - fiery woman  
Thial úan - you look like a monster  
Sell vuin - beloved daughter


	14. Icecapades

**yay, finally got time to write this next bit :D enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Ice-capades**

"Dúniel, Dúniel!"she looked up to see Miniual rushing through the snow towards them, grinning from ear to ear. "You'll never guess what's happened!"

"Elboron kissed you?"Dúniel teased, and was rewarded with a blush. She shook her head.

"No."

"He proposed?"

"I'm not sixteen yet!"

"You're pregnant?"

"_Dúniel_!"Miniual cried, her blush deepening as Arash snickered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."Dúniel laughed."What's happening then."

"Elboron and Eldarion are taking us ice skating today!"she cried, bouncing on her toes.

"Skating? Surely the river isn't frozen yet?"

"No, but Elboron said that he and his father found a water catchment not two miles from here, in the foot of the mountains! They think some rocks must have fallen and the rain gathered like a lake and it was frozen when they got there and they said it's strong enough an-"

"Miniual, _breathe_!"Dúniel cried, taking her sisters arms gently as Arash laughed hard.  
Miniual had hardly drawn breath through the whole rant, and was looking a little light headed, but she grinned.

"It's an early birthday present."she gasped, glowing.

"I think she's excited."Arash said.

"Just a bit."Dúniel laughed.

"Ada says it's alright for Arash to come too, because Eldarion and Elboron will be there."

"Oh, but I can't skate."Arash said, holding up his hands and looking nervous."I don't even own skates!"

"You can borrow Eldarion's, he's got heaps! He kept growing."Dúniel said, and the sister snorted with laughter."Besides, we can teach you to skate, it's not hard."

"I must ask my father first."

"Well, come anyway."Miniual said, pulling them towards the Hall."Now come and eat so we can get going!"

"Are you sure you want me there? It sounds like family, and I don't want to be in the way-"

"Oh, hush."Miniual ordered, grinning at him."The amount of time you and Dúniel spend arguing, you're practically adopted."Arash blushed but grinned."Besides, you've become a good friend to all of us. I wouldn't like to leave you here bored, anyways."

"Ah, you pity me!"he cried dramatically. Dúniel elbowed him in the ribs and he laughed again. "I guess we'll have to put of your game until the day after tomorrow then. I know you'll want to be with your sister for her birthday tomorrow."

"It will give you time to think of questions."she teased.

* * *

They were gone within the hour, rugged up tightly against the cold, supplies on their saddles and grins on their faces. Arash was stunned that his father had agreed to his going. Something about it being a good opportunity to do the job he was brought there for. It was easy to ignore that parting shot, and he rode quietly along with the royal children and Elboron, who he found was as easy to get along with as Eldarion. 

They reached the promised lake, which was indeed solidly frozen. The men set up a large tent for them to huddle in if the cold got to much while the girls lit a large fire away from the lake so the ice wouldn't melt, then put on their skates. Merenwen was almost bouncing out of her skin, and Miniual was no better. Dúniel sighed and wondered how she was related to them. She went to step onto the ice when Eldarion took her arm.

"Let me go. I don't want you stepping on unsafe ice."

"And I'm not going to let the King's only son risk his life like that."she said."Besides, I'm lighter than you, and less likely to break the ice."she suddenly pulled out of his grip and cautiously stepped onto the ice.

It completely failed to collapse under her. All present breathed a sigh of relief as Dúniel skated carefully to the other side. She turned with a spray of ice.

"Come on then, it's fine!"she called, returning to them and helping Merenwen onto the ice.

Arash was looking terrified, but Eldarion and Dúniel grabbed a hand each and pulled him onto the ice, laughing as his feet tried to splay.

"Watch the girls, will you? Both of them!"Eldarion called to Elboron, who nodded and joined Merenwen and Miniual on the other side.

Arash soon found his feet, but didn't dare go too fast, clearly frightened of falling. Dúniel did not help, skating around him quickly and laughing as he scowled darkly at her.

"Come on, Harad!"Dúniel called, skating backwards.

"Leave me be!"he said angrily.

She smiled broadly and turned, heading to her brother. He glanced ahead to see Merenwen skating slowly while Elboron and Miniual talked excitedly. None of them where prepared when the ice suddenly collapsed beneath the sisters. Elboron grabbed Miniual around the waist and pulled her back, both falling heavily on the ice. Only her feet had gotten wet.

Arash had reached forward and grabbed Merenwen as she'd fallen, managing to stop her as the water reached her waist and tore her out of the water, falling forward. The ice groaned horribly, and he felt Merenwen shivering beside him as Dúniel and Eldarion shrieked at them to stay still. Elboron was pulling Miniual to the snow and told her to get the skates off quickly and put on her boots.

"Get a rope!"Eldarion cried, watching cracks appear in the ice around the Harad and his sister. Dúniel watched in terror as Arash put his fingers to the ice then carefully licked his fingertips, frowning as he did so.

"Are you alright!"she cried, wanting to go forward but not daring to add her weight.

"Yes."he called. He turned to look at Merenwen, who was crying hard and shaking furiously.

"I'm scared."she whispered.

"I know. So am I."he whispered back."But stay still. I won't let anything happen to you."she nodded.

"Arash, grab this!"Arash saw a rope fall over his wrist, and quickly twined it around his arm, gripping it tightly. He cautiously reached out with his other hand and grabbed the back of Merenwen's coat.

"When I say, grab my jacket and don't let go."she nodded, fear in her eyes.

"Pull!"Eldarion cried, and the four pulled hard.

"Now!"he pulled her close as they were tugged quickly over the ice, and she clutched tightly at his jacket. They heard the ice breaking behind them.

"Miniual, heat the water skins, now!"Dúniel cried as they pulled the two onto the snow.

"Already done!"she cried, taking them away from the fire.

"Don't sit her up!"Dúniel said, and scooped her sister into her arms. They hurried to the tent and she carefully lay Merenwen down and started pulling off her clothes.

"Make sure Arash didn't get wet too!"she said as Eldarion closed the tent flaps to hide Dúniel as she pulled off her own clothes.

"I'm fine."Arash said, looking horrified at what had happened."I'm just a bit cold."

"Go stand by the fire then."Eldarion said, letting Miniual into the tent.

"Eldarion."they turned to look at a guilt stricken Elboron."I am so sorry, I thought the ice was fine, I will never forgive myself for this."

"You are not to blame."Arash said suddenly. When they turned to him, he pointed back at the hole in the ice."I tasted salt when I fell."Eldarion paled.

"Salt melts ice so fast. Someone knew we were coming here."

"Assassination."Elboron whispered, looking furious and none too relieved.

"Arash is right, this is not your fault. All that matters now is Merenwen. Arash, you pulled her out very fast so she should be fine."Eldarion put a hand on Arash's shoulder."You saved her life. Thank you, so much. And thank you for saving Miniual."he said to Elboron, who grinned slightly.

In the tent, Dúniel had stripped to her under dress, pulled off Merenwen's clothes and held her tightly, letting her body heat keep the little girl warm. Miniual had put the heated water skins in her armpits, and already her shivers were dying. It was lucky that she hadn't been in the water too long, else it could've been much worse...

"Dúniel, can I come in?"Eldarion called.

"Yes, but I'm in my under dress."she called warningly. He poked his head through, worry obvious in his eyes.

"How is she?"Dúniel smiled at her sister, who still looked frightened, but had stopped shivering.

"She'll be alright. Thanks to Arash, she won't get much more than a bad cold if we're lucky."

"Well, tell us when she's up for the ride home. I need to tell Ada someone's after us again."

"What do you mean?"Miniual asked, looking frightened.

"Arash tasted salt on the ice."the girls all paled.

"We may never know who did this." Dúniel said quietly."A lot of people would have overheard us talking about it."Eldarion nodded angrily.

"Are you alright?"he asked Miniual, who nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Not the best birthday gift."Dúniel said with a smile."Would you take her clothes out and dry them please?"Miniual nodded and gathered Merenwen's wet clothes, then pushed past Eldarion.

"Can I use your swords?"she called as she headed to the bonfire.

Arash and Elboron handed her their swords, which she thrust into the ground. On Elboron's she hung Merenwen's dress, and on Arash's she hung her coat. Arash rejoined Eldarion by the tent opening but Elboron edged closer, taking advantage of the flames hiding them.

"Are you alright?"he asked quietly."Did I hurt you?"Miniual reddened slightly and shook her head.

"No, you saved me."she said, smiling gently and nervously straightening the sleeves of the wet dress."Thank you. I am indebted to you."

"No, just knowing you are alright is enough for me."

"My father will give you a fine reward."she said, straightening.

"Yes, but the reward I want I can't have for another few years."he said, taking her hand.

Miniual went red, but didn't move when he leaned forward impulsively and kissed her gently. He pulled away just as suddenly, red as a tomato. Miniual surprised him by smiling slightly.

"Elboron..."she breathed."You kept your promise."he grinned slightly.

"It was better than I could've imagined."Miniual looked away, giggling and felt the clothes to see if they were drying. Eldarion wandered over suddenly, casting a suspicious eye over their red faces.

"I'm going back to Minas Tirith to tell Ada what's going on and to get the healers prepared. Do you want to come, Miniual?"

"No, Dúniel needs my help."she said quickly.

"Keep an eye on Arash."he said to Elboron."I don't think he's any danger, but...I don't want to take any chances. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise. If I'm not back before it starts to get dark, bring them home."he nodded.

Eldarion kissed Miniual's forehead then entered the tent. A few moments later he was riding away. Arash sighed and huddled near the fire, watching Elboron and Miniual out the corner of his eyes. They were holding hands. He turned his attention to the shattered ice, wondering if his father had gotten impatient and was behind it.

"Arash."he turned and grinned at Dúniel, who emerged fully dressed from the tent.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping. She should be fine, I've put some blankets and one of Eldarion's coats over her."she suddenly rushed at him and kissed him hard, then pulled away, tears in her eyes.  
"You saved her."she whispered, holding his face in her hands."You saved my sister, thank you. Thank you so much."he grinned weakly.

"If that is my reward, then I am glad."Dúniel grinned, then hurried to Elboron, who she kissed on the cheek and thanked him profusely.

He laughed and spoke words Arash couldn't hear. He was so sunk in confusion and self-hatred he wouldn't have heard if they were talking beside him. The emotions that had stormed through him when Dúniel had kissed him were so powerful, and he wanted to feel them again. She made him feel alive, like no other woman ever had. He jumped at a hand on his arm, and Dúniel laughed at him.

"Arash, you were a million miles away. Thinking of warmer places?"he shook his head.

"Just concerned about what happened."

"Well, we're all alive, thank goodness, and that's all that matters."she smiled fondly at him."My father will be at a loss for your reward. I know what he will give Elboron."she smiled at her sister, who was once again completely distracted by Faramir's son."But what could he offer an enemy?"

"Perhaps the opportunity to no longer be an enemy."Arash snapped. Dúniel blinked and looked hurt.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought that was our joke."he sighed and nodded.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just, there are things I can think of, but I could have none of them. It's frustrating."she smiled, still obviously stung.

"I'm sure he'll just tell you to think on it and ask him later. He will be so happy! Harad saving a princess of Gondor! This is such a good step forward for his talks!"she smiled happily, squeezing his hand. Arash smiled weakly.

"At least it will be one good thing to have come of our being here."

"I can think of another."Dúniel purred, smiling seductively. Arash almost lost complete control but managed to contain himself, only because Miniual and Elboron appeared from the other side of the fire.

"Dúniel, Merenwen's cl..."she trailed off, sensing the crackling attraction."Am I interrupting something?"Dúniel was silent for a moment, then turned away from the Harad.

"No."she said quietly."What about her clothes?"

"They won't be dry for ages."Dúniel nodded.

"I'll just wrap her in Eldarion's coat then if it comes to it."she sighed heavily."I'll make us a hot drink. Miniual, will you get Merenwen relatively decent so we can go in there."her sister nodded and disappeared into the tent with Dúniel.

Soon, there was the sound of boiling water, and all five of them had a hot, steaming cup of tea with honey in it.

"Should one of us be keeping watch?"Arash asked as he enjoyed the warmth of the mug on his cold fingers.

"Probably."Dúniel admitted."I'll let you boys fight it out, shall I?"the two young men exchanged glances, then Elboron stood.

"Perhaps we should both go."Arash nodded and the two walked outside, talking quietly.

* * *

Dúniel sighed as she collapsed in front of one of the many fireplaces in the Healing houses, sinking into the soft couch cushions. She grinned at Miniual, who say beside her. Eldarion had arrived a few hours after departing, Aragorn at his side. The King had dropped all pretense of calm and hugged his daughters tightly for a long time, asking constantly if they were sure they were alright. Merenwen had clung to him tightly, sobbing, while Miniual laughed that she was fine. They had just returned to Minas Tirith, and her parents were now fussing over Merenwen, making sure she was alright. They discovered that she no longer cared for the name 'Fred', preferring her own. This relieved them considerably. 

"Your father loves you all very deeply."Arash said, standing by the fire.

"He's our father, he has no choice."Dúniel laughed.

He smiled tightly, obviously nervous of what Aragorn would say. Elboron still looked a little guilty at what had happened, glancing constantly at the door. After a while, Aragorn entered, smiling broadly.

"Well, it seems I have bred a family of troublemakers!"he said, kissing his daughters foreheads. "Arash, Elboron, do not look so troubled. We will find who's responsible for this, don't blame yourselves. You will each be rewarded for your honourable  
actions."Arash looked away, sure that Aragorn wouldn't find any trace of the assassin."Elboron, come with me first, before your father explodes with pride."grinning slightly, they left the room.

"What is _wrong_, Arash?"Dúniel exclaimed."If your face was any longer, you'd be a horse!"

"I don't deserve your gratitude, nor any reward."he said quietly.

"You saved my sister, Arash. Do you regret that?"she said sharply.

"No!"he said quickly."No, not at all. I suppose I am just unused to being..."

"Appreciated? Rewarded?"she supplied.

"You should not think you are unworthy of anything, Arash."Miniual said quietly."You have done a great deed today, and it will never be forgotten."he didn't answer, but smiled slightly. After a while, Elboron returned, almost glowing.

"What did you get?"Dúniel asked.

"You will see in three years."he said mysteriously.

"He's making you wait three years to propose my sister?"she asked, amazed. Elboron blinked in astonishment.

"How-"

"Oh, _please_, we all _know_ your completely besotted with each other."Dúniel teased as Miniual and Elboron blushed furiously.

"I am leaving tomorrow."he said quickly. "But I will see you at breakfast. Arash, he asked me to send you in."

Arash hesitated, then headed towards the young man, who ushered in into a small room, where Aragorn stood staring out the window.

* * *

Authors note -

i actually did reseach on hypothermia, so this is the best i could fathom as what people in middle ages time would do. and doncha ustlove me play on words title ;P i am such a wit. XD


	15. Exposed!

thanx for the reviews! heres another bloody long chapter. **EDIT** fixed spelling mistake, tell me if i missed one

**Chapter 14: Exposed! **

"Tar-Elessar?"Arash said quietly. Aragorn turned and smiled.

"Close the door, lad."Arash obeyed but stayed near it, wondering what would happen. "Come over here, I'm not going to bite."Aragorn said, gesturing to the fire. Arash hesitated, not knowing why, then moved forward, grateful for the warmth."My son tells me you tasted salt on the ice?"

"Yes, Tar-Elessar."he frowned slightly, then sighed.

"It pains me that someone could stoop low enough to go after my children instead of me. You have done a courageous deed by saving Merenwen, and I shall not forget it, no matter how these talks end up."

"Thank you. I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't caught her so quickly."

"Neither would I. I'd be blaming myself to no end."Aragorn grinned."But you seem to have become a shining beacon for my family, Arash. If I may say, you are quite unlike your father."

"I know."Arash said."I am like my mother. She often talked of the wonders of Gondor to me before she..."he trailed off, and turned away to hide the immense pain on his face.

"I am glad that you and my children have proven to me and my people that it is not impossible to be friends with Harad. It gives me hope. And I must thank you for what you have done to Dúniel."Arash paled slightly.

"Done? I-I haven't-"

"I meant that you have brought her out of her shell."Aragorn said, eyes dancing with amusement."Don't let the rumours bother you. I haven't seen her so happy for many years. It does me good to see her smile and laugh again. But I worry about her too."

"As do I."Arash admitted."I know how lonely she was before I came. I hate to think what my leaving will do to her. I know I will be just as hurt to say goodbye."Aragorn looked at the young man for a long moment.

"So, what can the King of Gondor give to his daughters rescuer?"

"I-I don't want anything."Arash stammered quickly."It is alright."

"I am indebted to you, Arash. The saving of my child will not go unrewarded."Arash looked and felt very conflicted.

"There are things I would ask you, but they are not appropriate at all."

"Like what? The hand of my daughter?"At this, Arash went bright red and stepped back.

"I wouldn't dare!"he gasped. Aragorn laughed.

"Please, give me some clue."Arash folded his arms nervously.

"I would ask that I could remain here when my father leaves."he said quietly. Aragorn blinked, clearly surprised."I have no desire to return to Harad. Minas Tirith is a beautiful city, filled with life and kindness. I have friends here now. There is nothing for me in Harad."

"What of this niece Dúniel spoke to me of?"Arash looked down.

"I don't even know if she's alive."he said quietly. Aragorn looked like he wanted to ask Arash to expand on this strange comment, but decided to remain silent and change tack.

"What would you do if I allowed you to stay?"Arash shrugged.

"Become a guard? I didn't think that far ahead but..."a cheeky grin passed over his face,"perhaps the hand of your daughter would come into it."Aragorn made a noise that was clearly a laugh disguised as a cough.

"I'm sure we'd find a suitable place for you."he stared at Arash some more."Is that what you would ask me?"

"Perhaps. I really don't know."

"Why don't you think on it? Come and talk to me again in a week. I don't think you staying here is out of the question, but it won't be easy."Arash bowed.

"Thank you. I will take my leave. I would like to visit Merenwen, if I may?"

"Come with me then."Aragorn said, opening the door.

Feeling that he should not have allowed the King to open the door for him, Arash walked through and let Aragorn lead him to Merenwen's room. She was sneezing furiously as they walked in, but grinned broadly as her father and Arash entered.

"Thank you so much!"she said, and sneezed again. Arash grinned.

"I am glad to see you are alright, little princess."he said.

"Aren't we all?"Aragorn murmured."I'm surprised your father hasn't come to make sure you're alright."

"He knows I'm made of good solid stock."Arash said, thumping his chest. Merenwen giggled as he winced slightly."I won't deny that I have some nice bruises coming."

"Look at the ones you gave me!"Merenwen said, pulling up her sleeves to reveal the marks, where Arash had clearly grabbed her to pull her out. Arash went slightly pale.

"I'm sorry."he said, looking terribly guilty, but Merenwen laughed.

"I think they're brilliant!"she exclaimed, then sneezed several times. Arash felt slightly relieved, then sensed someone standing behind him. He turned and grinned as Dúniel peered over his shoulder.

"Impressive."she said, eyes running over her sisters arms. "I'm glad you didn't have to pull me out."

"You're a lot heavier than she is for a start."Dúniel gasped and hit his arm hard, making him wince.

"If your going to be like _that_!"she snarled and left the room. Arash sighed and covered his eyes, trying to ignore Aragorn's laughter.

"She's only joking lad."he said."Come on, I'll get a guard to take you to the Hall. Dinner should be ready soon."

* * *

Dúniel raced out of the Houses and hid by the doors, laughing silently as she made a snowball. She jumped when she heard angry Haradric coming from nearby. She started creeping over. As a royal heir, she was fluent in Sindarin and Rohirric, and once her tutors had found out of her fathers plans, they had begun Haradric, and been astounded at how quickly she'd picked it up. She wasn't fantastic, but knew enough to get by. Knew enough to understand what Mazid was yelling furiously.

"-they all come back alive?"Mazid was yelling.

"Arash saved the child."Dúniel stifled a gasp as she heard Canion's voice speak fluent Haradric. She halted by the edge of the wall, listening hard.

"Why would he do that? What is he playing at? I should box his ears-"

"Perhaps he thinks it is a good way to achieve your plans. You've seen how hard it is for him to get close to the -"he said a word she didn't know, but she knew they were talking about her,"and saving her sister might be the thing he needs to complete it."

"But I have been telling him to find out information on the hellhole, and he has told me nothing!"

"Perhaps she has told him nothing."

"He's playing around with her, I know it! Getting attached. She should be dead in his sheets by now! I didn't bring him here to have fun!"Dúniel slid into the snow, horror and betrayal clutching her heart.

"But what can you do? For all we know, he could be trying his hardest."

"But he could also have switched sides."Mazid snarled."_Useless_ street scum. Perhaps I need to give him another _warning_, with a time limit this time. Because if he hasn't done her in by the end of the week, I'll do it myself!"

She stayed very still as Mazid stomped off towards the door, and watched Canion wander off into the night. Dúniel couldn't quite believe what she'd heard. Could it be true? She stood slowly, the words swimming around in her head. Perhaps she'd misinterpreted some words...it was possible, she wasn't completely fluent. She was barely aware of the tears on her cheeks as she returned to the light of the Houses.

"There you are!"she looked up with a gasp as Arash bore down on her, Miniual trotting by his side, and quickly wiped her tears away."We've been looking all over for you, it's dinner time."All she could do was nod, and stayed close to her sister as a guard escorted the three of them away.

"Wait for me!"they stopped to allow Eldarion to catch up, who grinned and immediately stared chatting animatedly to Arash. Dúniel ate quietly at dinner, still thinking hard.  
_  
I sense guilt in him, always, all the time...he was sent to kill me? To get information, bed me and kill me? Why? What would that achieve? What could make him so heartless?_ she glanced at Mazid, who was talking to one of his guards. _He is an evil man. He desires war, not peace. We can all sense that. And I feel he may kill me before Arash does...I should tell Ada...but he'll send Arash away..._

She found herself horribly conflicted over this, but the words of Mazid strangely enough cleared Arash of malice. Arash had had more than enough opportunity to kill her, he knew she desired him. And she had told him many things that would advantage an enemy during war. He was stalling, putting off his job. But what could force him to do such a horrible thing like _murder_? He watched Arash laughing as Eldarion told him a very ripe joke. Family...perhaps that was it. She knew he missed his mother deeply, and she could see how much his niece meant to him when he'd spoken of her. Perhaps Mazid was blackmailing him. What should she do? Should she go with her gut, and give him the benefit of the doubt, or her upbringing, and tell her father? She couldn't believe that he could kill her. She couldn't believe he would betray her like that, after everything else she'd been through. And when she remembered how he'd kissed her, when he'd told her he cared for her only that morning...it felt _real_. She jumped when a hand touched hers, spilling her drink on her dress.

"Oh no!"she cried, burning with embarrassment as she tried to mop up the mess.

"I'm so sorry."Arash said, handing her more serviettes."Here-"

"Let me do that, highness."a serving girl said, swooping down and cleaning the table.

"Dúniel-"

"Just leave me alone!"she yelled as Eldarion reached over for her hand.

Ignoring his hurt face, she stood and raced from the building, sobbing hard, ignoring the stares she got from the stain on her dress. Back in the Hall, the royal children and Arash were left stunned at her sudden exit.

"I've never known a woman to be as quiet as her then leave with such a racket."Arash said, clearly impressed."I feel so bad to embarrass her like that."

"She'll get over it."Eldarion said, standing."Come on Miniual, time for bed."

"You sound _far_ to much like Ada."she complained. Eldarion grinned.

"Why thank you. You leaving with your father?"

"I suppose. Unless you want to hold my hand as well?"Eldarion shook his head as Miniual laughed.

"I can think of much lovelier hands to hold. Shall we?"Arash watched the pair leave the Hall and sighed.

* * *

Dúniel filled her wash bowl with water then stripped, rubbing the sponge over herself to rid the shameful stickiness of the wine. She knew she'd overreacted - again - and should've laughed it off, but no, she had to embarrass herself more. Swearing angrily, she threw the dress into the corner. It would have to be thrown out now, wine was impossible to get out. She'd liked that dress. Shivering, she slid her nightgown on and stoked the fire in her outer chambers. She then wrapped a blanket around herself and sank into the couch in front of the fire, wiping her tears.

Tomorrow was Miniual's birthday, so she couldn't talk to him then ...it would have to wait. She could ask him later, when they were playing Trust. But what would he do when she asked? She didn't care if he did finish her off, she was just frightened of what would happen to her family if his intentions were so horrible. She heard her brother and sister return, and ignored the knock at her door. She heard a sigh of frustration, then the sound of doors closing. She had almost dozed off when there was another knock at the door. Groaning, she stood.

"Eldarion, leave me be!"she cried.

"Dúniel?"she blinked.

"_Arash_? Go away! You shouldn't be here!"  
"I know! I'm sorry about dinner time-"sighing, she opened the door a crack and glared at him.

"Can't this wait until morning? My father will kill you if he finds out you're here!"

"I'm worried about you."he said, and she hated that his tone was genuine."You've been acting strangely since we left the Houses-"she opened the door wider and pulled him into the room, determined to get to the bottom of his mystery.

"You want answers?"she demanded, closing the door."So do I! Because I heard something horrible and I just don't know what to do."

"I don't understand."he said, standing by the fireplace and shivering. She walked over to him, pulling her blanket tighter around her.

"You answer my question, and you'll know the answer to mine."she hissed. Arash looked at her face, and saw a deep hurt and betrayal in her eyes.

"What happened?"he asked, and she could sense the guilt and shame pouring off him.

"I am going to ask you, and I hope that you will be honest. Because this will only end two ways. Either you tell me what's going on, or you kill me."Arash was visibly shocked by this remark.

"What do you want to know?"

"The real reason you were brought here."she said in angry Haradric. He paled, and gasped slightly.

"You speak my tongue?"

"I can listen in it too!"she said furiously, ignoring the bitter tears in her eyes, the sick feeling in her stomach."So tell me why you are really here! Tell me it isn't true!"she cried desperately."I can't handle another betrayal Arash. Tell me the truth!"Arash was horrified. How could she know? How had she found out?

"What would you do, if I told you?"he asked.

"I don't know."she whispered."I don't want to lose you, Arash. Tell me. Please."he sighed heavily. He had wanted to tell her, he couldn't deny that. Deep inside himself, he knew he wanted her to know, so they could get past this lie he was living.

"Mazid is the leader of the resistance in Harad that still follow Sauron, still believe he will fulfill his promises."he said quietly. Dúniel was horrified, unable to believe that man could sit in the same room as her father and lie so easily. "He brought me here because he wants war. He brought me here to find out Gondor's weaknesses, the city's, and the Kings."he looked up at Dúniel, who shook slightly.

"He wanted me to get close to you, to seduce you. He said that once your father sees his daughter in my bed, dead and no longer a virgin, he will have no choice but to retaliate. I don't want any of this."he said angrily."I want peace with Gondor, like my mother did! I can't do what he asks, and I know that he will kill you himself if I don't! He told me he would kill my niece if I didn't finish you off! I-I can't let him do that!"he said, burying his face in his hands."I know it might not seem like a hard sacrifice, but she's all I have left. I can't lose her! And I can't lose you! I don't tell him anything, Dúniel, and I could never kill you! Yes, I only started talking to you because of his psychopathic orders, but the feelings I have for you are real! I truly care for you, and I...I don't know what to do anymore."he sat heavily on her coach and hid his face again."I don't know what to do." Dúniel stood staring at him for a long moment.

"Did you salt the lake?"

"No!"he cried, looking horrified."I had no idea that was there! But I can guess who made it happen."he said darkly.

"What about Canion? How long has he been a traitor?"she demanded. Arash looked genuinely confused.

"Canion? What are you talking about?"

"I heard him arguing with your father in Haradric! He knows what you are here to do!"Arash looked horrified.

"I-I had no idea. If he's my father's spy, why doesn't he get information from him?"

"Because Canion's a probationary soldier, he's only just joined up! They aren't told anything!"

"I swear I didn't know."he said quietly. There was a long moment of silence.

"Why would I think that you not willing to sacrifice your niece's life would make you a horrible person?"she asked finally. He looked up at her, clearly surprised. He had expected her to call the guards, or yell herself blue, or something much more aggressive.

"I don't know...seeing as it was your life I'd be taking to spare hers, I thought you'd feel a little...differently."she could sense his relief, relief at being able to confess his terrible guilt. She found herself sitting beside him.

"I don't know what to do either."she whispered."I know I should go to my father, but...he would send you away. But Mazid said if you didn't finish me off by the end of the week he'd do it himself."Arash looked up, horrified.

"What?"he said, a furious look growing on his face."No. I won't let him hurt you."

They were both stunned at how well she seemed to be taking this, but he supposed that because she'd already heard the gist of it, she'd had time to absorb it.

"Arash, if you told my father now, perhaps you could be his spy instead."she said quietly."I think he would be more lenient on you if you tell him sooner rather than later."Arash looked away.

"He would be furious with me."he said dejectedly."Besides, if I can so easily betray my own country, how can you be sure I won't do the same for yours?"

"When I found out, I couldn't believe what Mazid was saying. I couldn't believe that you would ever do anything so horrible. It is not in you to murder. There is a light in you that is not in your father. My father sees that you are better than him. I think we could convince him that you mean no harm."he straightened and looked at her.

"Do you care for me so much that you'd risk your fathers faith in you to see me safe? You'd stand up for me and speak for me even though I was brought here to kill you?"

"Arash, you saved me from the darkness that consumed my heart."she whispered, touching his cheek gently."You see who I am and you put up with my horrible temper. You've showed me a loyalty and friendship like no one else. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe and here."he smiled gently.

"I shall wait a few days. I don't want to spoil your sisters birthday."she nodded.

"And we can play Trust again. I know a secret place we can go where no one will eavesdrop."

"You still trust me? You're still fine to be alone in a room with me?"

"Do you see anyone else in here?"she pointed out. He smiled slightly.

"I can't believe how well you're taking this. Thank you for believing in me. It's been a long time since anyone has."

"I won't deny it's hard for me to swallow but...I feel that you are telling me the truth. Thank you for trusting me."she smiled, standing."Come on, you'd best get back to your room."he stood, seeming smaller than normal. Dúniel surprised them both by hugging him tightly.

"Be careful."she whispered, pulling away slightly."You and I still have a lot to talk about."he nodded, and gasped slightly as she moved forward and kissed him. Before he could recover, she pulled back, smiling slightly.

"Time to test your hiding skills."she said, opening the door and glancing around.

"Dúniel."she found herself being pulled out of the doorframe and into his arms, melting at his gloriously wonderful kiss. After a moment she pulled back reluctantly.

"You'd better go."she whispered, smiling slightly.

"No matter what happens, I will always care for you, Dúniel. I swear I will protect you from him."

He kissed her forehead and waited for her to check on last time before disappearing into the snow.


	16. Speeding things up

**ah yes, the next bit :D picking up the pace a bit, dont be scared by scene ahead! lol, nah its not to bad...i hope looks nervous anyways, always appreciate reviews, sorry about my spelling of 'swear' and on with the story!**

**Chapter 15: Speeding things up **

"Did you put salt on the ice?"Mazid looked up from his book to give Arash an irritated glance, which only enraged the young man further.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't start with me! She's eight years old!"

"And you should have pushed her under, not pulled her out!"Mazid yelled."No, I didn't put salt on the ice. However I wont deny that I suggested it."

"You son of a-"

"Who do you think you are?"Mazid snarled."Standing up for that brat?"

"She's just a child!"

"She's a menace! I want one of them dead, Arash! Before the week is out!"

"You ask a lot from me, father."

"But you must pay a heavy price if you don't."he said in a terrifyingly quiet voice."I will give you to the end of the week, but I am getting impatient with your constant delaying. So I am going to speed things up a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when my plan is put into motion, you'll have to fight to keep that monster out of your bed."

"She is not-"

"Arash, be _silent_!" he screamed, standing and hitting the young man hard. Arash managed to stand his ground, ignoring the blood running from his nose."You will do as I say."Arash glared, then turned and stormed from the room.

* * *

Miniual had a strictly family birthday, and Elboron and Faramir soon appeared to say their farewells. 

"Don't leave it so long for your next visit."Miniual said as she hugged Elboron. He grinned.

"I won't. I'd come more often but duty calls, I'm afraid."she smiled gently.

"I know."she said, glaring as her brother smirked at her.

"Farewell."he and Faramir said in unison, and headed for the stables.

"Elboron, wait a minute!"Miniual called, hurrying outside and tripping in the snow. Dúniel laughed and went to help but Elboron got there first, helping the giggling teenager to her feet.

"Thanks."she said breathlessly.

"What does my princess require?"he asked, completely unaware Dúniel and his father watched them with smug grins.

Miniual leaned forward and kissed him gently, then pulled back and hurried to her sister, who held her close. Elboron stood stunned for a moment, then smiled broadly. Nodding, he turned and almost floated to Faramir, who was laughing.

"I shall miss him."Miniual said, blushing.

"At least he is not far away."

"True."the rest of the day passed relatively quickly, interrupted only by Merenwen's sneezes.

The following morning, Dúniel and Eldarion were wandering towards the stables when Arash caught up to them.

"Dúniel!"he called, stopping just before colliding into them.

"Did you miss her so much?"Eldarion teased. Arash glared.

"I need to speak with you, urgently."he said quickly. Dúniel glanced at her brother.

"Why don't you go ahead?"She said."I'll be alright."

"Dúniel, I can't-"

"Well at least get out of earshot then."she said. When he'd sulked off, Dúniel pulled her cloak tighter and turned to Arash.

"Come to finish me off?"

"Don't even joke about that."he hissed."My father is going to do something to you."

"What do you mean?"

"He wouldn't say anything specific, but I had to warn you. Please, be careful."she smiled broadly.

"Are you sure this is not some trick?"he scowled furiously.

"It is up to you whether you want to take my word or not, but I am not lying!"

"Arash!"she said, looking shocked."I was just joking! If anything, I should be angry with you!"

"Then why aren't you?"

"I have no idea! But if you're going to keep biting my head off, I will be!"they glared at each other for a long minute, then Dúniel turned and started off again.

"Dúniel, wait."he sighed, hurrying after her. "I'm sorry, I'm just frightened for you."

"I'm terrified, Arash!"she whispered, stopping and turning to face him."I don't like to be afraid."

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"You don't even know what's going to happen!"

"You think I haven't been going mad trying to think of what he's up to?"Arash said angrily.

"Arash...I-I'm sorry."she said quietly."I'm just worried, not just about me."he smiled slightly.

"I know."

"Come on, we're going to the stables. Perhaps I can encourage Truenos to bite you."she teased.

"Dúniel, don't you want to tell someone about this?"he asked, stunned that she could so easily brush it aside.

"Arash, I've been through a lot, and when you're a princess, there is _always_ someone trying to assassinate you. You were just considerate enough to tell me."she grinned."I will be on my guard, and I should tell Eldarion. Just say you overheard it."she reached up and gently touched the bruise on his cheek. He winced and pulled back."Does he hit you?"she whispered.

"That's not important-"

"Yes it is."she said, looking worried.

"Come on, before your brother freezes."groaning with frustration, she hurried after him.

Eldarion was visibly relieved when he saw them heading towards him, but he suddenly paled.

"Look out!"he yelled, drawing his sword and running forward.

As he did this, the men who'd been discreetly following them attacked. One hit Arash over the head, sending him crashing to the ground, crying out in pain. The other two grabbed Dúniel, who screamed and tried desperately to escape as they dragged her into the nearest alleyway. Arash pulled himself to his elbows, eyes blurring slightly, as Eldarion reached him, yelling for help.

"Where are the guards?"he yelled, grabbing Arash by the back of the coat and pulling him to his feet.

In the young Harad's mind, a horrible recollection was replaying itself in his mind. He could hear the screams again, the pain, watch in terror and know he couldn't help...

"Not again."he snarled, and pulled from Eldarion's grip and raced heedlessly into the alley.

"Arash you idiot, wait!"Eldarion yelled, and raced after him.

Dúniel, meanwhile, was not making her captors jobs easy. She'd managed to free an arm, and her elbow was flying along with her feet, and she screamed at the top of her voice for help until a gag was dragged around her mouth. They grabbed her flailing arm, but she slid out of her coat, leaving them temporarily confused as she kicked the shins of the man blocking her path. One of the men from behind her grabbed her hair and dragged her back, hitting her hard. She returned the punch but he hit her twice more, so hard she was almost senseless in their grip. She kicked out, but could feel them tearing at her dress. She managed to grab the hilt of one of their swords and slashed at the nearest man, but he dodged her weak blow.

Dúniel's cry of pain was muffled by the gag when a sword slashed her dress, her shoulder and the curve of her breast becoming revealed as the cloth was torn. There was a sudden hunger in their eyes as she tried to cover herself, and they backed her into a corner. She shook, tears of fear in her eyes, ignoring the blood running from the wound on her shoulder. They halted at a furious cry and suddenly Arash appeared from nowhere, bowling two of them down, a terrifyingly angry fire burning in his eyes. Eldarion appeared a moment later. While the young men fought two of the attackers, the one who seemed to be the leader continued forward, licking his lips nastily.

"Hold still, wench."he hissed.

She kicked furiously, catching his groin. His eyes crossed and he collapsed in the snow, groaning painfully. Eldarion disarmed his opponent, grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall angrily, while Arash had managed to trip his up, and was pulling his arm over his back quite painfully, yelling in furious Haradric. He must have been swearing a lot because neither of the siblings could understand the majority.

"Dúniel, are you alright?"Eldarion asked, his eyes on her gash.

She nodded, sobbing silently, no longer aware of her bare shoulder or the cold, and pulled the gag off her mouth. Eldarion pulled his opponents jacket to his elbows then twisted the material around his hands, trapping them securely, and pushed him into the snow harshly. Nodding for Arash to do the same, he grabbed the groaning man who'd suffered the blow of Dúniel's Boot and secured him. He then moved forward and held her sister tightly, who sobbed hard into his jacket, holding him tightly and shaking.

"Let me look at that."he said, pulling away and inspecting the cut on her right shoulder.

Arash, moving over in concern, then saw her _other_ scar. Arash could recognise which type of strike could cause wounds, and they were usually either the slash, or the stab. The scar on Dúniel's face was a slash, and luckily not deep enough that her eye had been lost. The scar on her shoulder, however, was a stab, and had clearly been inflicted with the same weapon. Whoever had marred her beautiful face had tried to finish her off. He picked up her coat and walked over as Eldarion used the remains of her sleeve to stop the bleeding.

"Here."he said gently, handling it to the princess, who blushed and tried to hide her shoulder.

Arash blinked hard, struggling to keep his focus. The adrenalin rush had saved him from unconsciousness, but now the princess was safe, he could feel it creeping up on him.

"I'll...go get help."he muttered, swaying slightly, and headed out of the alley.

"Eldarion, he's not well."she whispered, holding her brother tightly."He looks ready to collapse."

"Come on, we'd better go with him. They can't go anywhere."wrapping her coat around his sister, he helped her out of the alley, where they found Arash leaning heavily on the wall.

"Arash!"Dúniel cried, taking his shoulder. He somehow managed to straighten.

"Getting help."he mumbled, stumbling away. Eldarion sighed with relief when a patrol walked past.

"You men! Come over here, quickly!"

The eight men had soon been sent into the alley and had the three attackers on their knees before their prince, who glowered furiously at them. What enraged him more was that they were Gondorian.

"You would attack my sister in broad daylight? Who sent you?"the leader spat on his feet. While Eldarion vented at the traitors, Dúniel had sat Arash on the step of a house and was inspecting the cut on the back of his head, sniffing as she did so.

"You came to rescue me."she whispered. He grinned vaguely.

"I told you I'd take care of you."he said in a dull voice.

"How do you feel?"

"A bit woozy, but not too bad."this was quite true. The chill of the winter morning was keeping him relatively alert, and his blurred vision was started to sharpen again.

"I think it just looks and feels worse than it is, but we may as well go to see Glíriel again. Come on, up you get."she pulled him to his feet, wincing as her wound was stretched.  
"Are you alright?"he mumbled as they walked over to Eldarion.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch."

"Dúniel, they tried to..."a small sob escaped her mouth, and she looked away."Sorry."

They watched as the guards pulled the jackets off the men to cuff them. Suddenly, the leader leapt to his feet, throwing back the guards that held him, drew his dagger and leapt straight for Dúniel. Paralysed with fear, she could only watch as the dagger was aimed at her stomach. Arash threw himself between them, and cried out as the dagger pierced his side.

"NO!"Dúniel shrieked as Arash grabbed the mans wrist, preventing more than the tip of the blade entering his body. Dúniel immediately threw a punch, catching the leaders nose and sending him reeling back into the guards hold. Arash let the dagger fall to the snow, his blood leaving red dots.

"Arash."she whispered, reaching for him as he held his cut.

"Just a scratch."he grimaced.

"We need to get you two to the Houses, come on."Eldarion said, pulling Arash's arm around his shoulder and taking Dúniel's hand.

* * *

"Can a week not go by without you two getting into trouble?"Glíriel exclaimed, but Arash's head injury clearly worried her. She gasped when she saw Dúniel 's shoulder. 

"They were attacked."Eldarion explained, sitting Arash on the nearest bed."He's got a nasty knock to the head and a cut on the ribs."

"Neliel, come here!"she called, and told the young woman to look after the princess. Eldarion took Dúniel to the next room and pulled off her coat carefully, and grinned as she sat.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?"he asked. She half-smiled.

"My brother taught me well."Neliel inspected the bruises and cuts on her face, then started to clean the wound.

"Is it bad?"Eldarion asked.

"No, my lord."she answered shyly."It won't even need stitches. It should heal up nicely, and you'll barely be able to see the scar..."she trailed off, thinking she'd put her foot in her mouth, but Dúniel smiled.

"It's alright."she said quietly."It will be nice to have one scar that doesn't shame me."Eldarion sighed heavily.

Neliel wrapped the wound quickly then took her leave, saying she was going to help Glíriel. Eldarion sat beside his sister, who he saw was shaking furiously.

"He-he told me that was going to happen."she whispered shakily.

"Arash? He knew!"

"Don't be angry with him!"Dúniel begged."He overheard some men, plotting, and warned me. We were going to tell you when..."she started to sob uncontrollably, the whole horrible ordeal reliving itself. Eldarion hugged her tightly once more, and kissed her hair.

"I've never seen anyone get up so quickly after a blow like that."he said quietly.

"His eyes were burning."Dúniel whispered."He looked so _angry_."

"I know what you mean. I heard him say 'Not again', then he raced in after you, not even worrying that they might have been waiting to kill him. He saved you, Dúniel. Two sisters in one week. Ada won't know what to do with himself."

"I wonder what happened before, to make him say that."she said quietly.

"I don't know."Dúniel could feel a warm glow growing in her, pushing aside the fear of the attack. Arash had come for her, unheedingly ran into danger to protect her! _Her_! The monster! Eldarion smiled slightly.

"He really likes you."he said. Dúniel said nothing, but buried her face in his shirt.


	17. A sweet reward

yay, new chapter for all! nice reviews always welcome, and thanks to everyone who takes the time to read :D sorry it took so long, ive been busy.

**Chapter 16: A sweet reward **

"How's Arash?"Glíriel smiled at the prince as he stood in the doorway.

"He'll be fine. He's got a hard head luckily, so just a nasty cut and a very big headache. I've given him a drink that should calm that down. I put a few stitches in his side, but that should heal up fairly quickly. I checked his arm and ribs while I was at it, and they seem stronger than ever!"Arash grinned slightly."And princess Dúniel?"

"She's been taken good care of, but she's terrified. She hides it well, but..."he shook his head."I should've seen it coming!"

"Don't blame yourself."Arash said, reaching to touch his tender cut, only to have his hand slapped away by Glíriel."It is my fault. It took me far too long to find you."

"I don't understand why you told just Dúniel and not me as well."he squinted at Arash."Were you trying to impress her?"Arash gratefully grabbed the line thrown out for him.

"Sort of...I suppose I feel I still need to prove myself to her." Glíriel tutted.

"_Men_. Honestly."Eldarion laughed.

"I'd better get back to my sister, although, she does seem very keen to see you again."Arash seemed surprised and very pleased by this."You saved her life, Arash. You need not prove yourself any longer."Eldarion grinned, then nodded and left.

"Can I go?"Arash asked. Glíriel looked a little suspicious.

"Stay in the Houses. I want you to hang around in case you were hit harder than it looks." he nodded then winced.

Standing, he traced Eldarion to the next room, where he and Dúniel stood by the fire, Dúniel's shoulder bandaged lightly and fear obvious in her green eyes. Arash knocked on the door, and she nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Arash!"she cried and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist gently so as not to strain their injuries. Arash glanced up at Eldarion, who sighed heavily and walked over.

"Dúniel, please put your coat on, you are not decent."whether she heard or was listening, he didn't know, because she continued to hold the Harad tightly, shaking.

"Bring it here, I'll get her into it."Arash said quietly, struggling to breathe.

All the fear and concern for the princess had washed away, replaced with intense relief and...and something else he was sure he shouldn't be feeling. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, do a thousand things he knew he couldn't, especially in front of Eldarion. The prince held Dúniel's coat open, and Arash gently prised the young woman off him, allowing her brother to cover her bare arm. She scowled darkly at him, and looked away as Eldarion smiled sadly at her.

"Dúniel-"

"Can I not even hold him for five seconds without some rule coming into it?"she sobbed."He saved me too!"

"I know Dúniel, I know, but it is not up to you to reward him. That is for Ada to decide."Eldarion whispered in Sindarin. Arash, realising they were arguing again, sighed heavily.

"Dúniel, just seeing you alive is good enough for me."he said gently.

"But...but I want to thank you myself!"she cried, trying to hold back angry tears."They were going to...and you came and..."she pulled away from her brothers comforting hand and sat on the bed."I'm so frightened."

"It's alright."Eldarion said quietly."Those men can't hurt you anymore. We will find out who is trying to kill us before they are executed."Dúniel gasped a little, but Eldarion luckily assumed that it was through remembering what had happened, not fear of a certain Harad getting caught."Life has certainly been interesting since you arrived."Eldarion laughed, slapping Arash heartily on the back. The smile suddenly faded from his face as realisation took hold. Arash, seeing this, reddened a little.

"I had _nothing_ to do with this."he said angrily."I would _never_ hurt her!"Eldarion gave him a long look that was frighteningly similar to the one Aragorn had given him not to long ago.

"But someone may be trying to frame you."he said quietly."Forgive me for saying, but our family has been through a lot since you arrived. And these people might be trying to make it look like you're the one behind it all...to bring war."

"Eldarion, don't you dare accuse him of doing this!"Dúniel said furiously, standing."He is innocent! He's a good man!"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me."Arash said bitterly.

"I am sorry Arash, but-"

"Yes, I see. I know..."he sighed heavily."I'm sorry to have brought so much harm to your family."

Without another word, he turned and headed back to his room, where Glíriel gently inspected the cut on his head one last time. He could hear Dúniel and Eldarion arguing furiously in the next room.

"Goodness."the healer said, straightening in surprise."I have never heard those two argue so much."

"It is my fault."Arash said bitterly."I should never have come."

"If you had not come, King Elessar would have two less daughters. Your coming was a blessing."

"I have cursed their family to pain and death."Arash said angrily, standing."I wish to return to my rooms."

"My lord, I really don-"

"Arash, wait."they looked up to see Eldarion standing in the doorway, looking ashamed."My sister is right, I know this. I should not have implied-"

"Yes, you should."Arash said harshly."You have every right to protect your family."

"And you have every right to be innocent. Please don't blame yourself for what has happened. It was foolish of me to say such things."Arash looked at him for a long time.

"She really got angry with you, didn't she?"he asked, a hint of a smile on his mouth. Eldarion looked guilty.

"She has a way with words that makes me glad she doesn't involve herself in states of affairs." Dúniel appeared behind him, clutching at her coat.

"Eldarion, I still want to go to the stables. Especially now. I-I need to talk to Amel."

"Dúniel, you have us to talk to."

"I know."she said quietly.

"May I come?"Arash asked suddenly. Eldarion looked up at Glíriel, who looked less than pleased.

"I don't think you should, you had a fairly nasty knock to the head."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"We'll watch him."Dúniel said, smiling slightly. The old woman sighed.

"Be it on your heads if he collapses halfway there!"

Dúniel was very quiet as they made their way to the stables, trying hard not to think about her horrible near abduction...and what else she was sure they were going to do. Her shoulder still stung, but she was glad it would heal over better than her others. Not that anyone would ever see the scar she hid under her dress. Fear and depression clouded her mind once more, and she hugged herself tightly, not realising her eyes darted to every alley they passed, watched every man they passed.

Arash reached out and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She started slightly, but sighed deeply when she realised it was him. He squeezed her shoulder gently then pulled away, realising the peasants they passed where muttering behind their hands, eyes on the three of them, both pointing to Dúniel and himself.

"They think we're lovers."Dúniel said quietly. Eldarion snorted angrily.

"Such rumours are not to be worried about."

They finally reached the safety of the stables, and they were warm and smelt of horses. Dúniel was torn. She wanted to run for her beloved horse, but she was afraid to leave her brothers side. Eldarion smiled and took her to Amel, who snorted happily as Dúniel gently hugged her neck.

"I have not had a good day, Amel."she whispered.

"I'm going to check Suldal, alright? I'm just two stalls away."she nodded, gently running her fingers through her horse's mane. Eldarion wandered off, allowing Arash some time alone with the princess. He moved forward and turned her around, holding her face.

"Are you alright?"he whispered. She shook her head.

"You came for me."she whispered, feeling strangely powerless in his gentle grip."You took a dagger for me."he smiled gently.

"I would do it again."he leaned forward and they kissed hungrily, Dúniel ignoring the searing pain of her shoulder as he pulled her against him. But when Dúniel's fingers moved to his hair, he pulled away with a wince when her fingers grazed his sore spot.

"I'm sorry."she whispered, stroking his cheek gently."I'm sorry."

"It's alright."he said, breathing hard."I just wanted to hold you, I was so frightened..."he reddened when he realised what he'd said, but Dúniel's eyes glowed.

"You were frightened for me?"she whispered. He smiled.

"Of course I was."she laughed happily and hugged him tightly, sighing gently.

"I feel so safe with you."

"How ironic."she giggled again, nuzzling her nose against his neck gently.

"I have thought of a reward."she murmured, trailing her lips over his cheek."I will give you a gift no one else has ever received."

"Are you giving it to me now, because I think I could happily accept it."Arash managed. She grinned and shook her head, then kissed him with such tenderness and passion his legs nearly gave way. When she drew back, he didn't appear to be breathing.

"_Annon guren achen_."she whispered. He blinked, trying valiantly to recover.

"What does that mean?"she smiled.

"I'll tell you when you're ready to hear it."

"I hope you weren't calling me nasty names."

"No, my dear Harad. I wasn't."she reluctantly pulled away, sniffing."Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Thank you for worrying when he stabbed me."Arash grinned. Amel stamped her foot impatiently, annoyed Dúniel had forgotten her. The princess laughed and turned, kissing the mare's forehead.

"I have not forgotten you, my friend."Arash gently picked up her plait and tickled her cheek with it. She smiled gently.

"Hold me."she whispered. He moved up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Take me to your secret place, so I can kiss you and not fear being yelled at."he whispered. Dúniel shivered, and leaned back to kiss his chin.

"Tomorrow. I'm far too rattled today."he nodded and squeezed her gently.

They jumped apart when they heard Eldarion's boot stomping towards them. Dúniel knew her brother must have suspected something, because he walked as silently as an elf. She appreciated him giving them time to pull apart and attempt to look innocent. Eldarion appeared from behind Amel's head, his face expressionless.

"Would you like to check Truenos before we go? I must take my sister to our parents soon."

Realising this was a hint to give them a minute, Arash nodded and wandered off down the aisle. Dúniel looked up into her brothers face, wondering what he would say. But he said nothing. And the silence seemed to make more noise than yelling ever could.

"Eldarion, I just wanted to thank him."she cried, unable to stand the pressure. He reached out and took her hands.

"We've always been close, haven't we?"he said gently."We've always been there for each other."he reached up and touched the scar on her face."We've saved each others lives."

"What do you want from me?"Dúniel whispered, voice shaking.

"I might be heir to the throne, but I am your brother first. I will willingly keep any secret you tell me, as I know you would for me. I just want to know that you realise what you're getting yourself into."she nodded, and his face grew sad."Do you love him?"he whispered. Dúniel blinked, and glanced over his shoulder at the Harad, then back to her brother.

"I don't know."she whispered."I-I think I do."Eldarion gathered her up into his arms and squeezed her gently, careful of her shoulder, and kissed her forehead.

"I wish I could do something for you."he said quietly."To see you this happy all the time." Dúniel squeezed her eyes together tightly, trying to hold back her tears.

"You won't tell Ada?"she whispered.

"No, but he already knows. He's not blind, Dúniel."she groaned deeply.

"You must be so angry with me."

"No, dear sister, just frustrated that you choose to give your heart to a man still considered our enemy."

"He is not _my_ enemy."she hissed, pulling away.

"Nor mine."he said soothingly."I just wish I could help you."she sniffed miserably.

"Sometimes I wonder if he is real."she whispered suddenly."I wonder if I went mad with loneliness and dreamed him up. How could any man care for me as he does?"

"Dúniel, don't ever say that."Eldarion said, surprisingly forcefully."Not only is it grossly wrong and frightening, it's insulting to Arash, and to you. You are not impossible to love."Dúniel looked away, feeling stung."Come on. Arash?" the Harad returned, and they left the stables, heading for where their father usually held his meetings on the sixth circle.

"Do you want me to leave?"Arash asked as they neared his rooms.

"No, my father will want to thank you again."Eldarion said. Dúniel smiled gently at Arash, who reddened slightly as he smiled back.

"I will never be able to repay this debt."she said as her feet moved from snow to stone, and the chill wind died as they reached a large set of guarded doors.

"I'm sure you could."he grinned cheekily as Eldarion knocked. She poked her tongue out as Aragorn opened the door, looking strained.

"Dúniel!"he cried, and engulfed his daughter in a tight hug, quickly loosening his grip when he squeezed her shoulder too tightly.

"Go get the Queen."he said to one of the guards, who nodded and hurried off.

"Ada, I'm fine. I hurt them worse than they did me."

"I'll vouch for that."Eldarion laughed. Aragorn kissed her forehead gently, then pulled the three into the room, where Mazid stood. Arash struggled to contain his rage.

"Arash, you have done our country proud today."Mazid said, moving forward and laying a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"And I must thank you again for saving another of my daughters."Aragorn said, shaking his head."I can't imagine who is so desperate to get at me. Thank you for saving her. And I am grateful to you as well, my son."he said, ruffling Eldarion's hair."I am proud to have a son so intent on protecting his sisters."Eldarion grinned."Have you thought yet on your reward, Arash? I now owe you twice as much. I fear you will be asking me for Minas Tirith by the time your stay is finished."Aragorn laughed, and smiled as Arwen entered and pulled Dúniel close, kissing her gently.

"_Sell vuin_, I am so glad you are safe."Arash looked down, unable to stand the grief wrenching his insides.

"I ask that I have until the end of the week."Arash said quietly."I can't decide what to ask, everything seems far too good for me."

"Nonsense."Aragorn snorted."Nothing is too good for the rescuer of my children. But come and see my when you're ready. There is no rush."Arash nodded, and Mazid put his hand on the young man's shoulder again.

"We will take our leave, Tar-Elessar. I'm sure you want to spend time with your daughter."

"Thank you."Arwen said, and moved over to kiss Arash on the forehead. When she pulled back, she looked at his face for a long moment."Your mind is troubled, my dear."she said, holding his cheek."Don't be. There is no more danger."  
_  
If only that were true._ Arash thought bitterly to himself.

Arwen blinked at him, and Arash paled, remembering his father telling him that elves could read the thoughts of men. Arash didn't think this was true, but it was obvious that she had sensed his disagreement and bitterness, and his fear. He bowed quickly, and took Dúniel's hand and kissed it.

"I will speak to you later."he said, nodding and leaving as quickly as he dared, Mazid close behind him.

"What was that about?"Eldarion asked.

Arash waited until he and his father were out of earshot before spinning angrily.

"Have we been here so long you know all the seedy people of this city who hope to profit from frightening an innocent girl?"he hissed furiously in his native tongue. Mazid smiled slightly.

"Don't be absurd. You know I never involve myself in my dealings unless absolutely necessary. I have..._other_ ways."Arash scowled."Besides boy, you played right into my hands by going after her so willingly. I knew you'd save her, Arash. You have become too close, too attached. If she'd died, you'd have no one to blame but yourself for not finishing her off sooner."

"How _dare_ you-"

"Be silent. Did you see how she looked at you? I would bet anything she will be in your bed before the week is out. And remember what I said. Finish her off this week, or _I_ will. Now hurry up."

Arash stood fuming in the snow for a long moment before stalking after the man he hated most in the world.

* * *

Suldal: wind foot  
Annon guren achen: I give you my heart.  
Sell vuin: beloved daughter 


	18. Secrets

**Chapter 17: Secrets **

"What was that about?"Eldarion asked.

"He did leave awfully quickly."Aragorn said, eyes on his daughter.

"I don't know why. Perhaps he felt pressured."Dúniel said irritably.

"He's got a terrible guilt in his heart."Arwen said quietly."And I _know_ he didn't believe me when I told him there was nothing more to fear." All eyes turned to Dúniel, who met their gaze angrily.

"I don't believe he'd hurt you."Arwen said gently."But do you think he knows something? Something bad?"

"I don't know."Dúniel said bitterly."If he does, he's not likely to tell _me_, is he?"

"I doubt that."Eldarion said.

"It is not my place to ask these things of him!"she cried.

"Dúniel, why are you protecting him?"Aragorn asked quietly."I know you value his friendship, but enough to betray your people?"Dúniel went white.

"How can you...I would never...Ada, how can..."she felt tears threatening in her eyes."I've just been attacked! He saved my life, he came to warn us!"

"So you do know something?"her father said, anger glinting in his eyes."I think you should tell me, especially if it's upsetting you this much."

"I will not let you take him from me!"she yelled suddenly."I won't betray him! I'm...I..."she trailed off, realising she'd practically committed purgery."Please don't make me do this, Ada."she begged, sobbing gently."He-he promised me he'd come and speak to you this week. He doesn't want any part of anything. He just wants his family to be safe!"

She sat on a chair and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, ignoring her sore shoulder, weeping silently. Aragorn looked extremely conflicted. His own daughter, keeping possibly dangerous information from him? To keep her friend safe? This was not like her. Dúniel was never backwards in coming forward if she thought there was danger...

"You don't consider Arash a threat?"Aragorn asked, sitting beside her. Dúniel shook her head, shaking.

"He would never hurt me, never hurt us."she whispered."I swere if I thought he was a danger..."Aragorn nodded.

"But how do you know he is genuine?"he asked gently."How do you know he is not pretending? Who better to get information from than my daughter?"Dúniel refused to meet his eye, hating that her face would give away just how close to the mark he had hit."Is there nothing you are willing to tell me? Please, Dúniel, I don't want to see you hurt again. And I don't want to be forced to do something I would never forgive myself for."

"Aragorn!"Arwen whispered, horrified. He looked apologetically at his wife, then turned back to Dúniel, who was staring at him in horror.

"You would send me to jail? Have me killed?"

"No, my darling. If you were involved in a plot to overthrow me, well, perhaps things would be different. But I know you could never..."he shook his head and squeezed her hand."Please, _sell vuin_. Talk to me."

Dúniel felt completely betrayed. How could he ask this of her? To give up the best thing that had happened to her in such a long time? There was so much they had left to share...

"If I tell you something, will you swere you will not send him away?"she asked slowly."He makes me feel so beautiful, so special...I don't want to lose him!"Aragorn hesitated for a moment.

"But what if I find out he's not the good man you think he is?"Dúniel lifted her chin, cheeks shining with tears.

"Then I will finish him off myself."

"No, no Dúniel, you will not. He will be given a fair trial like everyone else. But I am glad your mind is not yet completely clouded with him."he kissed her fingers."I swere to you, that I will not send Arash away, unless I find some completely convincing evidence to do so."Dúniel swallowed hard, but smiled slightly and relaxed.

"Thank you Ada."she whispered.

"Now, my dear, please, what can you tell me?"Dúniel swallowed.

"I overheard Mazid talking to Canion. He has betrayed us, Ada."Aragorn looked horrified.

"_Canion_? Are you sure?" she nodded, and he now looked terrified."I let him protect you!"

"It's alright, he's not that stupid."she said quietly."I-I think he may have sent those men today."fear flashed through her eyes."Does that help?"Aragorn was deep in thought, so her mother gently stroked her hair.

"It does, my love. If we can convince Canion to give us information, perhaps we can find out what all this is about. Although, I won't deny it would be a good move for Arash to come and talk to us, if he wishes to be trusted."

"I will talk to him tomorrow."Dúniel said quietly. Aragorn moved suddenly, startling them. He swiftly kissed Dúniel's forehead as he stood.

"Thank you, Dúniel. This may be a good start. I have a lot of contacts in this city, I will gather more evidence. But for now...I think we need to bring Canion in as soon as possible. Tomorrow afternoon I should have everything I need."

"May I go?"Dúniel asked quietly. He smiled and helped her to her feet, then carefully hugged her."Forgive me, Ada."Dúniel whispered."I let you down again."

"Defending a friend is very important. I can understand that. I would like you to stay in your rooms today, please. It would make your terrified father much happier."

"I will go with her."Arwen said."Come Dúniel, we will pick up your sisters on the way."

"Eldarion, come with me."Aragorn said, and they quickly left the room. Arwen cast a glance at her distressed daughter.

"You seem set on protecting an enemy, dearest."

"He is _not_ our enemy."she said angrily. Arwen smiled.

"I hope not. Come, my love."

* * *

Arash paced furiously in his room for hours, not noticing when the dinner bell was tolled. He had to do something! But what? He would talk to the King, that much he was positive about. But then...  
But then his fathers acid words entered his thoughts.  
_  
Did you see how she looked at you?_

Yes. He had seen how she'd looked so adoringly at him. And it had made him feel like he was on fire, like he wanted to scoop her off her feet and make mad passionate love to her. He had become attached, it was why he'd told her why he was sent. He was becoming far more than attached...when he'd heard her screaming, something inside him had stirred. Not just absolute terror of losing her...

"Arash!"the young man jumped when Mazid yelled through the door."If you want dinner, hurry up."

Glaring furiously at the door, Arash silently pulled his coat on and followed the party up the snow covered path, ignoring the soft flakes falling on his nose. His mind buzzed as he considered a possibility he'd never thought of, or at least, wouldn't admit he'd thought of. Could it be possible? Could he really be falling for her? Not just a foreigner, but a princess? He wished he knew what she'd said in the stables...he was sure she was confessing her feelings to him, but was frightened he might reject her. If anything, she would reject him when she found out about his past. He sighed heavily.

"Arash!"he looked up and found himself looking at the princess as though he'd never seen her before.  
_  
Oh my._ he thought to himself. _I am falling for her._

Dúniel smiled broadly as she hurried over to him, making his stomach tingle. Dúniel found herself admiring him as she drew closer, and her heart sped when he smiled most handsomely at her.

"Arash, are you alright? You went off awfully quickly."

Arash's eyes darted to his father, who sat nearby and was trying to be discreet about listening to their conversation. Nodding slightly, she took his hand and pulled him away by the fire, where she doubted even her mothers elven ears could pick up their words. She released his hand and Arash quickly pocketed the slip of parchment she'd palmed to him.

"My parents know something's not right."she whispered, looking fearful."They know you know something, and they know I know something. They wanted me to tell them why you are really here!"Arash went white, and it took all his strength to keep his eyes on her.

"What did you say?"

"I would never betray you! You said you'd talk to my father, and I believed you. I still do."

"I still intend to."he said quietly.

"I had to tell them about Canion, otherwise I am a traitor!"she whispered, looking close to tears.

"I never meant to put you in a situation like that, Dúniel. I am truly sorry."he sighed."At least when they arrest Canion they can perhaps get my father before he goes after you."

"My father will not be happy about this."she groaned.

"No, I don't doubt it. But I still want to meet with you tomorrow. We can have a long talk, and perhaps if you know a little more about me, perhaps that will help."Dúniel smiled.

"Perhaps. But be careful Arash. My father said he would only send you away if he found incriminating evidence against you. Don't let him find any."

"You're betraying your father for me?"  
"No, _maethor veren vuin_. I am protecting my dear friend."their eyes met for a long moment, but Dúniel soon looked away."Do you want to join us?"

"I'd better not. Your father looks ready to kill me."Dúniel glanced up at the table to see Aragorn discreetly watching them, but she could feel his anger. She sighed heavily.

"I have let him down to often. He will never trust me again."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. It's worth it if you get to stay a little longer. See you in the morning."

"What did you call me just now?"he said, taking her arm to stop her moving away. She smiled shyly and blushed.

"Dear brave warrior."Arash reddened, but grinned back and laughed a little.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me."She nodded and he released her. Arash watched sadly as she returned subdued to her seat. Aragorn leaned over to her.

"Dúniel, what was that about?"

"I am going to talk to him tomorrow Ada, that is all. I'm doing this for you, because I want you to be safe. I want you to trust me again."she answered quietly."And, I really care for him Ada. A lot." he nodded.

"I never stopped trustng you, Dúniel, I never could. And I know you care for him, love. I can see he's completely besotted with you."

"He is?"she whispered, trying not to sound to hopeful or surprised. He smiled gently.

"I still owe him my darling. I'm sure he will be able to stay somehow."Dúniel leapt from her seat and hugged her father tightly, sobbing her thanks into his shoulder. He grinned and patted her back gently, then prised her off him.

"Goodness Dúniel, anyone would think you're in love with him."he laughed. Dúniel blinked and looked at Arash.

"I'm sorry Ada."she said quietly, sitting once more."I got a little overexcited."he smiled and drank deeply from his goblet. Dúniel sighed, hating that she could lie so easily to her father.

* * *

Back in his room, Arash pulled out the slip of parchment that had been burning a hole in his pocket and opened it. It didn't say much:

_Fifth circle gate. 9 bells. Hide behind boxes. Burn this NOW._

He felt excitement growing inside him. They were finally going to spend some time together, alone. Somewhere they could talk, really talk, where they could kiss, where...where so much could happen between them. He carefully burnt the note and went to bed, trying valiantly to calm.

* * *

"Dúniel! Dúniel, wake up!"

Dúniel sat bolt upright with a shriek, shaking furiously. Miniual stood over her, a hand on her shoulder. Merenwen, still a little sniffly, held a candle and looked terrified. Dúniel glanced around her, and the shadows drew back, the terrible faces vanished. But she could hear the laughs, feel their hands grabbing her-

"Dúniel!"Miniual crawled onto the bed and held her terrified sister tightly while she completely broke down."Merenwen, put that on the dresser and come here." in a strange role reversal, Dúniel was held by her younger sisters, barely aware of them.

"I'm so sorry."she whispered after a while.

"Don't blame yourself, Dúniel. It is understandable that you would have nightmares after what happened."

"I have nightmares about the lake."Merenwen said quietly."I'm so afraid of water now."

"You will be swimming like a duck in the summer, I know it."Miniual teased.

"What time is it?"Dúniel asked.

"It will be dawn soon."she groaned and rubbed her eyes."Aren't you meeting with Arash today."Dúniel nodded.

"I will look dreadful..."both her sisters gazed at her, stunned.

"Dúniel, since when have you ever thought tired eyes matter?"Miniual asked, shocked."Ever since you've been scarred, you've never wanted to put on make up or draw attention to yourself at all."

"Well, maybe I _want_ him to notice me."she said defensively.

"I think you've accomplished _that_."Dúniel sniffed miserably.

"Thank you."she whispered, holding them tightly."I don't deserve sisters like you."

"Well, it is almost morning, so we are going to stay here with you until then."Merenwen immediately dove under the sheets, giggling. Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Dúniel?"she turned to look at Miniual, who wiped a tear off her scarred cheek."It's alright to love him."

"No it isn't."she said quietly."Not if I can't be with him. Not if I keep betraying my family for him."

"But don't forget, you are not the first person who fell for someone they shouldn't have."Miniual said, smiling."_We_ would not be here if Ada hadn't survived the war. Now shut up and let's get some sleep."the three sisters easily fit in the large bed, Dúniel still crying silently.

"Ada owes him two rewards now, Dúniel. I think it would be very cruel of him if Arash wants to stay and Ada didn't allow him too."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Arash tapped his fork impatiently through breakfast.

"What is wrong with you, boy?"Mazid snarled."Stop that, it's irritating me!"

Arash scowled and dropped the fork. He was wondering where Dúniel was. It was not like her to be late for breakfast. When she did enter, a shocked silence crept over the hall. Dúniel had been introduced to the new fangled "corsets" the year before, and had politely said she had no desire for her insides to be squeezed into her legs. She clearly looked uncomfortable in the contraption as she stalked to her table, unused to revealing so much cleavage. Eldarion stared at his sister, completely dumbfounded. Arash felt his mouth drying up. She had her mothers womanly curves...but this dress accentuated them considerably. While the effect was stunning, and she pulled it off easily, it looked so...strange. The vision was ruined slightly by the bandage on her shoulder.

"Dúniel."Eldarion managed."_What_ are you _wearing_?"

"Ada bought this for me. I thought I should give it a try."Dúniel said defensively.

She was already considering going back and changing. She felt like she was being crushed, and her maid's strong fingers had entrapped her tightly, leaving her barely able to breathe. And she really wasn't sure about the amount of breast she was flashing...she felt like a prostitute, and was sure she'd have a wardrobe malfunction at any moment. But...  
But the look Arash was giving her told her to leave it on. She'd worn it for him, to make sure he'd notice her...she was determined that something good would happen that day, just to make up for the dreadful previous day.

"Dúniel, promise me you'll burn that tonight."Eldarion said weakly."You look lovely, but it is not you."

"You can help if you like."she said, eating as much as she could fit in her crushed stomach.

She waited impatiently as she watched the Haradrim party leave, then five minutes before the bells would toll she left, wrapping her coat around her tightly. She moved to the fifth circle gate quickly, using her instincts and her fathers survival lessons to keep out of sight. The alleyways she avoided completely. Finally, she reached the gate and ducked behind the boxes.

"Arash?"she hissed. She stiffened when there was movement behind her, but relaxed when she saw him emerging through the gate.

"Sorry."he said, and took full advantage of their hiding spot by holding her tightly. She shook hard in his grip, heart racing."I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you sure you want to do this?"she nodded and swallowed.

"Come on."she went to pull him down the nearest side street, but he stopped her.

"Dúniel, your dress..."

"I know, it's not me. I know I shouldn't have worn it."

"No, no. You look beautiful."he said quietly, eyes exploring her curves. Dúniel blushed and hit him gently.

"You should not be so bold."she said, but grinned, pleased her plan had worked.

"But I will agree that it is not you. Not the Dúniel I care for."he smiled gently."But I don't mind at all."

"I'll bet you don't. Now come, before some guards turn up. It's not far."

She lead him down several small streets that looked strangely deserted. Her grip on his hand tightened considerably as they headed towards a much darker alley.

"Come on. I'll take care of you."he said quietly, leading the way in.

The alley ended around a corner, and Arash saw nothing but some old crates stack up neatly. Dúniel grabbed the crates and slid them aside, and Arash saw a gap in the stone wall, leading into one of the deserted houses. They would have to crawl through it.

"Let me go first."he said as she went to kneel."Just in case."Dúniel looked frightened, but nodded and watched him crawl in. There was a thumping sound, and he swore suddenly.

"Arash!"she hissed.

"I'm alright. I ran into a bed. Come on, it's safe."Dúniel sighed and crawled through, then turned and pulled the crates back over the hole.

* * *

Well guys, im back to uni on monday! ill still be writing, but it may be a bit longer breaks. Or it may not...i dont know how full on my course is. but the show must go on! thanx for reading & reviews :D

_Sell vuin_ - beloved daughter  
_Maethor veren vuin_- My/Dear brave warrior


	19. Trust

some stories are told. they arent pretty, especially arash's. just warning the faint of hear :D enjoy!

**Chapter 18: Trust **

Arash helped Dúniel to her feet and they glanced around the room. It had clearly been deserted for a long time - there was dust everywhere, the light could barely illuminate the room through the filthy windows. An old bed stood nearby, and there was a fireplace full of charcoal. Dúniel gasped and suddenly headed to a corner and picked up what Arash saw was a doll.

"Nana made this for me!"Dúniel cried."I took her everywhere, and she helped me get over being afraid of the dark. I thought I'd lost her forever!"

"Why is this place empty?"Arash said, wiping the dust from the window and looking disgusted at the mess left on his palm.

"I don't know...a lot of the families in this area were killed during the War...I guess no one wants to disturb ghosts or something."Arash looked up at her.

"_Ghosts_?"

"Arash, you can't tell me you believe in ghosts!"Dúniel said, putting her doll on the bed and walking over to the fireplace, prodding the old wood with her toe.

"I do. Didn't your father have help from ghost during the War?"

"They weren't ghosts, they were souls that couldn't rest."

"There's a difference?"Dúniel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Fine. But I don't believe most ghost are as vengeful and violent as they were."Arash ran a hand over the bedroom door, which had been bordered up.

"It's freezing in here. If we lit the fire, would someone find us?"

"No. Eldarion and I came here all the time when we were small. I'm sure he forgot about it when he  
got old enough to discover girls."Arash laughed."And you can see from the mess no one else comes here."

"Alright. I'll go outside and see if I can find something for us to burn. Will you be alright in here?"

"Yes, I always feel safe in here."Arash crawled back out into the snow.

Dúniel smiled and quickly cleaned the window with her hanky. It looked out through a gap between the white walls of the city and the mountain, catching a glimpse of the river. There was no risk of being caught here. She picked up her doll and smiled, remembering just how much she'd loved the thing. She carefully brushed the dust off the doll as Arash dragged a broken crate through the hole. Dúniel watched in amazement as he soon had a fire lit. He caught her look and grinned.

"You think I've been so sheltered I can't even light a fire without matches or a tinderbox?"

"Considering you can pickpocket, I shouldn't be surprised, should I?"his smile faded slightly, but she grinned encouragingly."Come on, help me get some of this dust out of here, then we can talk."

"Did you bring food?"Arash asked suddenly. Dúniel blinked, then reddened.

"I _knew_ I'd forgotten something. I'm such an idiot, I was so excited and-"she quickly cut herself off when Arash gave her a look that clearly said she was babbling crap. Arash sighed.

"Well, let's at least shake these bed sheets. I've never seen anything so dusty!"they grabbed the sheets and shook them outside, followed by a flurry of coughing and sneezes, then remade the bed, amazed at how well they seemed to know what the other would do, how well they worked together.

"Well, I could go and find a servant to get me some food..."

"Yes, you could. But how will you explain away the state you're in?" She looked down at herself and realised that all the dust they had ejected from the room had ended up on her.

"It will be alright. People here are used to me disappearing and returning looking odd."

"I should go with you. After what happened yesterday-"

"Arash, I can explain myself, but how will it look with us both wandering around dirty and sweating?"he grinned and she laughed in shocked."Oh no, now I've given you ideas!"

"As if I wasn't getting any before."he chuckled.

"Arash!"

"You can't tell me you weren't either."

"_Arash_!" he laughed and grabbed her waist, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Arash, put me down!"she said, trying hard not to laugh."I'm about to come out of my dress!"

"And you think I'm going to put you down with enticement like that?"she slapped him over the head, accidentally catching his sore spot. He winced and let her slide to the floor. She was breathing hard, her new dress leaving nothing to the imagination.

"Sorry."she whispered, rubbing her sore shoulder. He sat down on the bed and let her fuss over him, milking it for all it was worth.

"I'm alright."he said gently, pulling her to sit beside him."Just slight brain damage."

"You shouldn't have picked me up like that then! You know my shoulder is sore!"he winced slightly.

"I forgot. I was enjoying myself too much to remember."Dúniel sighed and scrubbed her face, leaving steaks in the dust.

"I'm going to go get some food. If you want to come, you'd best hide or something. I don't want any wild rumours getting to my father. Not after everything else I've done to him."Arash looked visibly disappointed, but nodded.

* * *

They returned less than an hour later, a bag full of food in Dúniel's hand. 

"Do you want to go first, or should I?"Dúniel asked, sitting on an old rug in front of the fire.

"Strip poker it is!"

"Sit down, you fool!"she laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down beside her.

"Ladies first."he said, taking a roll from the bag.

"What are you waiting for then?"she teased. He grinned.

"Ah, now that is the girl I like." Dúniel blushed deeply and looked away.

"You're far too kind to me."

"I know, it's a terrible habit. Go on, ask me something. Start off small."she took a bite from her own roll and thought for a moment.

"Do you sing?"she asked suddenly. He blinked in surprise.

"Do I _sing_?"he repeated."Dúniel, what sort of a question is that?"

"I love music. I wanted to know what you think of it. So, do you sing?"he shook his head quickly.

"No, I can't sing for the life of me. I do play the violin though."her eyes lit up.

"Really? I love the violin! I played it until I was told the lyre is much more ladylike."she finished bitterly. She grinned at him."You should play for me one day."his smile faded.

"I haven't played for anyone since my sister's funeral."he said quietly, looking away. Dúniel felt very awkward.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

"Dúniel, please, how could you have known?"he smiled tightly. "I would play for you anytime."she smiled gently.

"Thank you."

"My turn then?"he said, clapping his hands to break the tension."Would you sing for me?"Dúniel paled.

"Arash-"

"Please?"

"I'm not that good."she said, looking very embarrassed."Miniual is, she's got a beautiful voice-"

"Dúniel, I don't care if you sound as bad as me. Please."he took her hand gently."I won't laugh."

"If you do, I'll hurt you."she took several deep breaths, closed her eyes and started to sing.

She sang in Sindarin, and she had a much better voice than she was willing to believe. Arash found the words washing through him, filling him with wonderful feelings of warmth and love. Dúniel faltered after the first verse, looking nervously at her friend to find him smiling gently, his eyes suspiciously wet.

"Dúniel, that was beautiful. You are such a liar."

"Are you alright?" she whispered, holding his cheek.

"Dúniel, I've just heard the most beautiful thing in my life. I think I'm allowed to be a little weepy."she giggled and pulled away, smiling.

"I'm so glad you have a sense of humour, Arash, else I'd be terribly bored."he grinned.

"What do you wish to ask now?"

"Who taught you to love music so deeply?"he was silent for a long moment.

"My mother. I have her violin, it's all I have left of her now."he sighed heavily, and Dúniel squeezed his hand gently. There was a brief silence in which Arash was clearly gathering his nerve for his next question.

"Can, can I ask you about this?"he asked, reaching up and touching her scar. Dúniel felt her throat closing in fear, but nodded.

"When I was fifteen, Eldarion and I were riding through Ithilien. I can't even remember why, but we went further than we expected. And then a gang of orcs appeared from nowhere."she shuddered."My father has almost had them all destroyed, but there are still many left. They must have known who we were, because they attacked us. We fell off our horses, and we started to fight them away. There must have been eight of them, and they were all huge. We'd managed to cut down five of them when one was about to behead Eldarion. I cut off his arm, but it wasn't his sword arm. He turned on me and slashed my face."she shuddered and closed her eyes, feeling the searing pain all over again.

"I buried my sword in his chest, then drew my dagger to fend him until he died, and...I couldn't see because of the blood and, and he grabbed his sword and stabbed me."hot tears streamed down her cheeks as she touched her shoulder where Arash had seen the scar."Eldarion saw and stood over me until they were all dead, then carried me back to Faramir's home...I almost died. I would have if my parents weren't such skilled healer. My mother did her best for this."she touched her face."I was so lucky I didn't lose my eye."she swallowed hard and took a deep breath."I have been so alone since that day."She looked up when Arash turned her face to look at him.

"Don't let anyone make you feel ugly Dúniel, because you aren't. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."He smiled and drew her forward, kissing her forehead."Thank you for being so honest. Thank you for trusting me."

"Thank you for being so kind."she whispered. She took another shuddering breath and looked into his lovely brown eyes.

"What happened to her?"Dúniel asked gently. Arash looked visibly pained, but nodded slowly.

"You told me your story, I'll tell you mine. I warn you, it is not pretty, and parts of it I've had to guess, or is information I've heard from others."he sighed deeply."I'd best start from the beginning then. I suppose you should know that Mazid is not my father."Dúniel looked surprised, but it made sense. Arash was so different to Mazid."I don't know who my father is. My mother was the daughter of a wealthy merchant, and was set to marry a much older man when it was discovered she was pregnant. This was a terrible scandal, and my mother had to flee or she'd have been stoned to death for losing her virginity to another man that was not her betrothed. She found an empty house in the city amongst the homeless, who took her in easily. There are...shelters I think you would call them, for prostitutes or rape victims where they can give birth safely. I was born there, but my mother refused to give me up. She taught me to pick pocket and light fires, she taught me to survive when we barely had any food. Sometimes we went for days without food, and she would play her violin to send me to sleep. She took such good care of me, but I was a growing boy, and as I grew, she...she started to prostitute herself to get some money, just so she could keep me healthy and alive."he swallowed hard, looking into space, not aware Dúniel was crying silently beside him.

"When I was six, strange men started to come to our hole, claiming she had stolen from their boss. She hadn't, of course, their boss just wanted to use her without payment. When they left, we packed what little we had and tried to flee, but they followed. My mother took me into an alley, and hid me amongst some crates, and told me to stay until the bad men left, and not to make a sound. So I watched as they cornered her, and beat her and raped her, I hid and listened to her screaming and did _nothing_."bitter self hatred filled his shaking voice."And when she was lying barely alive on the ground, they slit her throat, only a little, enough to kill her, but it would be a slow painful death. When they left I crawled out, and watched her die. I sat beside her for ages, not understanding why she wouldn't wake. Someone found us eventually, and some guards came to take her body away. I asked them if they were going to make her better, and they laughed and chased me off down the street. I ran and hid with an old lady who had watched over us, and she took care of me. The next year, I was caught stealing some fruit. The vender was about to cut off my hand when Mazid showed up. I don't know why he stopped him, or why he told me to come with him, I don't even know why I went, but he took me in, and raised me as his son. He only had a daughter to his dead wife, my sister...maybe he wanted a male heir, I don't know..."he swallowed hard."But I'm sure that I was never to return to Harad alive."there was a long silence in which Arash turned away to wipe away his shameful tears.

"You were _six_?"Dúniel finally whispered."And they murdered her in front of you?"he nodded slowly."Arash...oh, don't blame yourself, _maethor veren vuin_. There was nothing you could've done."

"But I should've done _something_."he said angrily.

"She died for you. Everything she did was for you, because she loved you."Arash looked furious, hating that she made sense, that she was right. Dúniel tenderly stroked his cheek, wiping away an errant tear."She must have loved you deeply. I can't imagine what it must be like to have something so dreadful happen at such a young age."

"No one can."he spat, but reached up and squeezed her hand, kissing her fingers.

"I-Is that why you said 'not again'? Eldarion said you said that before you came to help save me."

"I lost my mother because I couldn't help her. I was _not_ going to let the same happen to you. I _won't_ lose you too."he said determindly.

"Then talk to my father, as soon as you can. This week is almost finished."she suddenly pulled him close and held him tightly. Arash squeezed her gently, breathing her lovely scent and sneezing when dust flew up his nose. Dúniel giggled, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad that I have you to take care of me now."she said quietly. Arash pulled away slightly and smiled tightly.

"I'm proud of her, for what she did to keep me safe and alive. I will make you proud."he promised. Dúniel grinned.

"Arash, you make me happier than I've ever been in my life. If anything I'm proud of you for doing _that_."she leaned her forehead against his gently."Are you alright?"

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question."she laughed, and he darted forward and kissed her hard. Dúniel pulled away with a gasp.

"Arash, no."he blinked in surprise.

"But, I thought, I..."

"No, you don't understand. I want to kiss you, I do, but you're hurting Arash. I don't want you to kiss me if you're just using me."Arash gave her a very hurt look.

"Dúniel, I've never had anyone to turn to before, just like you. I-I'm ashamed to admit it, but I need your help. I-I need you."he looked down, swallowing hard."I've never told anyone what happen to her before. Doesn't that show you how close we have become?"

"Yes, it does. And I must ask you to respect what I ask of you. I care for you so much Arash, but I will not let you use me. It wouldn't be right, and you'd regret it later."Arash let his head fall onto her shoulder, tightening his grip on her.

"It's nice to be able to tell someone. I know I can trust you Dúniel."she gently stroked his hair.

"I'm glad. I trust you so much, and I'm going to take care of you." she kissed his forehead affectionately."Did you ever find out who was behind her murder?"she asked gently, feeling he needed to let the pain out.

"No."he said bitterly."Mazid said he'd help me but...nothing came of it. But one day I'll find them, and they will pay."he finished angrily. He straightened and smiled slightly at her."Would you be happy if I stayed?"

"Oh, Arash, of course I would!" Dúniel said enthusiastically."We would never fear being alone again. We could be tog-"Dúniel quickly cut herself off, but Arash was no fool. She saw the surprise in his eyes, but this was soon replaced with affection and longing.

"You want to be with me?"he asked gently. Dúniel swallowed and stood quickly.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have, not after, I should go-"

"Please, stay."he said, standing and taking her arms to stop her moving past him. She shook in his arms, terrified he'd yell, reject her, tell her she was a stupid little spoilt brat-

"What did you say to me in the stables, Dúniel?" she stared up at him, surprised at his gentle tone.

"Please..."she whispered, shaking her head."I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."he said reassuringly, pulling her closer."Please, tell me. What reward did you give me? What did you say?"Dúniel closed her eyes and swallowed.

"_Annon guren achen_." she reached up and slid his hand onto her chest, so he could feel her pulse through her soft skin."I give you my heart." she whispered, not daring to open her eyes, or even breathe. How would he respond?

* * *

mwahahaha. even though its HUGELY obvious what he's going to say, im gonna make you all wait and find out. lots of snogging coming, i assure you :D sorry for the hanger ending btw, but i need my occasional cruelty fix. thanx for reading, i will try to update often, but my new uni course is REALLY full on, but dont fear, i will try to update once a week. TRY! 

_Annon guren achen_ - I give you my heart  
_Maethor veren vuin_- Dear brave warrior


	20. Forbidden love

**Chapter 19: Forbidden love**

For a long moment there was silence. Dúniel sensed Arash's surprise, felt him tense slightly in shock, and her heart fell.  
_  
I am such a fool_, she thought mournfully, _he likes me, but not as much as I care for him..._

"Dúniel, you would give me such a valuable treasure?"he asked suddenly. Dúniel's eyes shot open and he smiled at her surprise. He took her face gently in his hands."You stole my heart long ago."he whispered. Dúniel continued to stare in shock.

"You...I...really?"she whispered, a hint of desperation in her voice. He smiled slightly.

"You seem surprised."

"Arash, I have a giant scar on my face, and on my shoulder! I have a horrible temper and I treat you like dirt-"

"Not as often as you used to."

"I-I don't understand."she whispered."How could you possibly want me?"

"You understand pain, betrayal, loneliness. When I'm with you, I feel whole in a way I never thought I would. Yes, we argue and frustrate each other, and my temper's not much better than yours,"he laughed,"but Dúniel, you and I match in a way that I didn't think two people could."

"Arash..."she managed."That was so beautiful."

"I'm rather impressed myself."she smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"I do want to be with you."she whispered."But no one must know, or we're both dead."

"I know. This will be our Secret."she grinned broadly, trying to remember the last time she was so happy. Arash smiled at her affectionately."If I kiss you, will you think it's because I'm using you, or because I care for you?"she looked at him for a long moment.

"If I kiss you back, how will I know you won't be thinking the same thing?"

"Perhaps we should experiment."

"Let's."

He tugged her forward and they kissed with a hunger and passion that surprise themselves, holding each other tightly in spite of their sore injuries. They fell back onto the bed, pulling away briefly for Dúniel to pull Arash's jacket and shirt off, then resumed kissing wildly while Arash struggled with the laces of her corset. After a few moments, Arash drew back with a confused frown and pulled Dúniel upright, glancing over her shoulder in a vain attempt to undo the knot that trapped her in the dress. It was extremely difficult, especially when Dúniel started kissing his neck tenderly. Eventually, Dúniel pulled back and tried to undo the laces herself, but to no avail. Temper finally gone, Arash drew his dagger, but Dúniel grabbed his wrist.

"How will I explain my laces being cut?"she whispered.

Arash furiously slammed the dagger back into its sheath and rolled off the princess, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and burying his face in his hands, the romantic mood completely killed. Dúniel felt extremely hurt and rejected by this reaction.

"You can't get into my skirts, so you don't want me anymore?"she demanded angrily. Arash lifted his head and glared furiously.

"Don't start, you _know_ how I feel for you. It just frustrates me that we are so close to being something that would mean the world to me and...I can't even get you out of your dress!"

"But...you don't have to take off my dress to make love to me!"she cried, voice cracking. Arash's eyes softened when he realised how much of a prat he'd just been and lowered his head, shame growing.

"Dúniel, come here."he said, swiveling around on the bed to face her. When the princess didn't move, a tear streaming down her cheek, he sighed heavily and gently took her hand.

"I know that you and I could be together without us undressing, but I would like to know the body of my beautiful woman before I made love to her."he explained softly, stroking her cheek."I want to know your curves and scars and skin, before I soiled you forever."

"I don't think being with you would _soil_ me."Dúniel said defensively, but the hurt in her voice was gone.

"I refuse to use you like meat, Dúniel. You are far too special to me. You would allow me to be your first time, and I will not ruin that for you by making it a rush job."Dúniel suddenly giggled, blushing brightly. Arash frowned slightly.

"What?"she shook her head.

"I used to think that any man who had to be with me _would_ want to make it a rush job."she said sadly."You've changed so much for me, and it's so confusing...half the time I can hardly believe this is real. I mean, when I was scarred, I thought I would always be alone, always be a virgin, and eventually throw myself from the top of Minas Tirith."She missed the frightened look in Arash's eyes as she moved closer to him."My deepest fear is that I will die alone, and a virgin. I don't want that Arash. And we were almost together, _maethor veren vuin._"she kissed him gently."I want to be your lover."she murmured gently.

"I want to be yours, dear princess."he managed, overwhelmed by the love pounding through his veins."I guess we shall just have to wait until you wear something I can get you out of."he slid back so his back was against the bed head and pulled the giggling princess into his lap, kissing her forehead gently as she rested her head on his shoulder."Why did you wear this thing, anyway?"he asked, fingers tugging hopefully at the laces. Dúniel was silent for a long moment.

"I-I wanted you to notice me."she said quietly. She felt him smile.

"Dúniel, you didn't have to wear a contraption like this to make me notice you. Can you breathe?"

"Not well. Mind you, I _am_ being held by a wonderful man..."he chuckled.

"And what _exactly_ did you want me to notice?"Dúniel giggled again, nuzzling his bare chest gently.

"Arash?"

"Mmm?"

"What is your deepest fear?"he blinked.

"Goodness. There's so many..."he paused, thinking, and gently tugged the tie from her hair, watching her gorgeous black hair cascade over her shoulders."Perhaps never finding who was behind my mothers murder. Maybe never having a family to love and protect. Losing you."she straightened slightly and smiled.

"You are such a lovely man sometimes."

"_Sometimes_?"she smiled broadly. He grabbed her shoulders, tugged her forward and kissed her hungrily for a moment before pulling away. Dúniel seemed breathless."How about now?"he teased.

Dúniel couldn't help but grin. She lay back down on him again, gently stroking his strong chest muscles. Apparently he liked this, because his grip around her shoulders tightened, and a soft groan left his lips. Smiling, she teasingly kissed his collarbone, and giggled when he shivered.

"Wench."he managed. She smiled innocently.

"Do I pleasure you?"he raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Is that?"he smiled and stroked her back.

"Teach me to say something in Sindarin."he whispered.

"What?"

"I wish to give you a name, as you have given me one already, though I'm unworthy of it."

"Liar."he laughed.

"How do I say 'rose of the north'?"Dúniel blushed with pleasure.

"_Meril en forod_."he repeated it several times, trying to make it stick, then smiled."Yes, you are my beautiful _meril en forod_." Dúniel smiled shyly.

"Can...can I see you tonight? After dinner?"Arash looked shocked.

"Dúniel, I don't want you running around the city at night time, especially after what happened yesterday-"

"I can take care of myself."

"I know!"he said, frustrated."But I can't lose you. I don't want to feel the pain of knowing you died coming to be with me."his voice shook slightly. Dúniel nodded sadly."Wait until tomorrow. Wear one of your normal dresses, please."he stared at her face for a long moment."Are you sure about this, Dúniel?"

"About what?"

"Us. Are you really willing to betray your people and dishonour your family for me?"

"They won't ever find out."she said determindly."I would do anything to be yours."he looked at her a little longer.

"I just want to make sure you know what you're doing, and you're not letting your loneliness get the better of you."

"I know exactly what I'm doing."she said angrily, pulling from his grip.

"Dúniel, please don't-"

"Do you really think I'd be here, or I'd offer myself to you, if I didn't care for you as deeply as I do?"

"No, I know you wouldn't."he said, taking her cheek in his palm."But I just want to make sure that we don't have one night together and you realise you don't feel that way for me, or you think you made a mistake. I don't think I could start the heartache." Dúniel's anger died, and she nuzzled his palm with her nose.

"I know we will be happy together."she whispered."Maybe it was our loneliness and the fact we've both been hurt badly did bring us together, but we have a stronger connection because of it."he smiled.

"I know, my _meril en forod_. I can believe that our feelings are true."

"Good."

* * *

"Princess, what have you been doing?"her handmaiden, Laereth, cried in horror. Dúniel glanced at herself in her mirror and saw just how filthy she was. She giggled slightly.

"Help me out of this bloody thing."she groaned."I'm going to have a bath and I'm not coming out until I can see my skin again."it irritated her at how quickly Laereth undid the laces of her corset and left to fill a bath.

"Where's Arash when I need him?"she muttered, smiling as she remembered their wonderful day together. She bathed herself thoroughly then dressed in a much more comfortable dress. Then, as promised, she and Eldarion burned the horrible dress.

"There's a little less evil in the world."Dúniel said, grinning as they made their way to dinner. Eldarion grinned.

"Where were you today?"he asked, smiling at her gently. She shrugged.

"Here and there."her father smiled as she neared their table.

"Arash wishes to speak to you briefly. Do you want me to fetch him?"she asked. He nodded and Dúniel soon returned with her dark friend, who bowed nervously.

"Tar-Elessar, I was wondering if I could have a private word with you tomorrow. It regards my rewards and...something else Dúniel has convinced of me."he smiled briefly at the princess."She wants to prove I'm a better man than I am, and I don't wish to disappoint her."

"Arash..."Dúniel said quietly, squeezing his hand briefly.

Aragorn looked at the young man for a long moment. He knew the young man before him had a good heart. He would take his wife's, and Dúniel's,word over anyone else's. He could see the love in her eyes, and if he searched hard, could find it hiding in Arash's. Aragorn pushed his silver hair from his eyes.

"Do you wish my daughter or son to be there as well?"Arash seemed surprised.

"Perhaps Dúniel, as she knows me well now, no offense."he nodded to Eldarion."I feel she is in a better position to keep things clear."Aragorn leaned forward.

"Dúniel, bring him to my rooms after breakfast tomorrow, will you?"she nodded."I would still like to bring my son, if you don't object."

"No, I don't. I..I fear that I shall let you all down."he looked very downcast and, though they hid it well, he saw his daughter taking Arash's hand again.

"Don't think on it yet lad. I believe anyone is redeemable."

"Ada, did you arrest Canion?"Dúniel asked suddenly. Arash looked up. Aragorn nodded.

"He's not saying anything, but we've searched his room. He's involved in something, we'll catch him out in the end."

"Good."Arash said quietly. He bowed deeply."I'd appreciate it if my father doesn't know why I'm coming to see you."he said quietly. Aragorn nodded. Arash smiled at Dúniel then returned to his table, where Mazid immediately started questioning him.

"Ada, he's had a terrible childhood."Dúniel said quietly."And I know he's loyal to me. He will be to you if you give him the chance."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow love. Eat up."he smiled and gestured for her to sit.

* * *

Arash sat in his shirt and breeches, silently tuning his violin. He was terrified of what the next day would hold. He needed to hear something soothing to comfort him. He started to play, letting the calming tune relax his tense body. He jumped out of his skin when a stone banged on his window. A moment later, another followed. He felt the blood leave his face.

"She _didn't_." he whispered, putting the instrument aside and opening the window, carefully protecting his head for any stray missiles. Below his balcony he saw a figure hooded and cloaked tightly against the swirling snow.

"_Are you insane?_"he hissed furiously. Dúniel pushed her hood back.

"Help me up, it's _freezing_!"she whispered loudly.

Groaning, he reached down, grabbed her good hand and hauled her up, his side wound screaming in pain. She helped pull herself over, knowing she was hurting him, and hurried to the fire, shivering as Arash closed the window.

"Dúniel, do you have any idea what will happen if-"

"Shut up and hold me."she hissed, shivering. Rolling his eyes in frustration, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You are an idiot for doing this."he said, pulling away once her shivers died."How could you risk your life like that! After what I said to you! After what happened yesterday!"

"I had to see you."she whispered, eyes glistening with hurt."I'm so frightened about what might happen tomorrow, and I just wanted to talk to you...I heard you playing Arash."she said, gesturing to the violin."You play beautifully."he shook his head.

"Come on, I'm taking you back."

"No."she sat stubbourly."Please, play for me."Arash looked like he was quite prepared to fulfill his fathers orders. She sighed and looked away."I'm sorry I came, Arash. I just wanted to be with you again."she sat on the edge of his bed. "If you play for me a little I'll go back. I'm sorry."Arash slumped into his chair.

"It's alright, dear princess. It's nice to have some company."she risked a smile as he picked up his violin.

"Did I hurt you very much?"she asked, pointing to his side.

"Yes. But I don't think anything is broken." Dúniel turned her attention to his violin.

"It's lovely."she said as he ran his fingers over the strings. He smiled.

"I take care of my possessions."he said, and started to play.

She smiled as he closed his eyes, not letting anything distract him as he played a lovely tune she didn't recognise. Dúniel swallowed hard and silently pulled off her boots, hands shaking slightly. She was terrified of what she was about to do, of what he would do...would he accept her, or reject her? But she had to do this, she had to. The chance to be his...she couldn't let that pass. She stood and walked in front of him. Arash faltered when he heard her remove her cloak and opened his eyes. It was a long time before he closed them again. Dúniel stood naked before him, clearly terrified but holding her head high. His eyes searched her body, clearly approving.

"No wonder you were so cold."he managed, finally realising he was staring.

She didn't seem to mind. Arash carefully placed the violin aside then stood. He could see in her eyes she was frightened he would reject her. How could he reject the woman who'd stolen his heart. He slowly reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Dúniel, you are so beautiful."he whispered. She smiled slightly.

"When you say it, I can almost believe it."she said quietly. He took her arms gently, loving the touch of her soft skin.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, because I want to be with you more than anything in Arda."he said seriously."Is this what you want? Are you sure?"

"Yes."she said, with such conviction he had to believe her.

"If you want to stop, at any time, I'll understand."she smiled shakily.

"I know. I know you'll take care of me. I trust you."He squeezed her shoulders, then walked to his door and locked it.

"The last thing we need is someone walking in."he said, and kissed her.

* * *

yayness, they finally gets together :D and i finally update. sorry for the wait, you wouldnt believe how busy i am hope you liked! 

_Maethor veren vuin_ - Dear brave warrior  
_Meril en Forod_ - rose of the north  
Laereth - song woman


	21. Sleeping with the enemy

thanx to all who read and review! you make me feel special :D

**Chapter 20: Sleeping with the enemy**

Arash gently pulled the sheets over his new lover, a gentle smile on his face. She hadn't spoken much, but he understood. She must be feeling overwhelmed - this girl who'd expected to die a virgin, was now the lover of a man she wasn't supposed to be with. The shock of losing her innocence seemed to be silencing her, so he just held her gently, comforting her as she let herself adjust to this change. Dúniel stared at the Harad, memorising his handsome face. She smiled suddenly, and he grinned back.

"Are you alright?"he asked, stroking her cheek tenderly. She nodded.

"I knew you'd take care of me."she whispered."I knew you'd be gentle."he kissed her forehead as she snuggled closer, tightening his arms around her.

"My beautiful _meril en forod._"he whispered, stroking her soft hair."I will always take care of you. You are my world."

"You are mine."Dúniel whispered, nuzzling her head under his chin and sniffing.

"Are you crying?"Arash asked quietly."Did I hurt you?"

"No, no."she said quickly."I'm so sorry, I've ruined this beautiful night. I'm just so happy..."she trailed off, sobbing as he held her gently, smiling slightly.

"It's alright, my dear. You haven't ruined anything. I'm glad I make you so happy."they were silent until her tears stopped, and Dúniel looked up at the man she loved.

"Do you still want me to leave?"she asked. Arash chuckled.

"You, my dear, are not going anywhere. I will return you to your room at dawn. Until then, you are stuck with me."Dúniel smiled at him.

"I think I can manage that."they kissed for a long moment, then settled down to sleep.

"_Gen melin_."she whispered quietly.

"And what does that mean?"she simply smiled and closed her eyes."Ah, another thing you don't think I'm ready to hear."

"I don't think I'm ready to say it."she whispered."Now go to sleep."

* * *

Arash woke as the sky started to lighten. He pulled himself onto his elbow and gazed at the beautiful woman beside him. She lay close to him still, black locks framing her pale face like a mane. She looked so innocent and desirable just lying there. He gently pushed some hair off her face and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Dúniel, you must wake."he said quietly. She groaned and snuggled closer to him.

"It is too early, Nana, the sun is not yet awake."she murmured. Arash chuckled and gently shook her.

"I am not as lovely to look at as your mother, my _meril en forod_." Dúniel opened her eyes tiredly, and smiled as Arash kissed her nose.

"Ah, I am alive. I could get used to this."she said, sitting up slowly. Arash hugged her tightly, and she giggled as he kissed her enthusiastically."It is too early for you to be so awake."she complained, kissing his cheek.

"Come, my dear, I must return you to your rooms."he said sadly. They dressed slowly, and Dúniel found her gaze falling on the bed once more, where the blood of her innocence stained the sheets.

"Perhaps I should take the sheet."she said quietly."I can pretend it is my fertility cycle."he nodded and they pulled the sheet off, folding it quickly.

"Arash, after the meeting, why don't we meet at our Secret place. Do you remember the way?"he nodded.

"Yes. I will wait for you, I have the feeling your father will want to speak to you after..." she nodded. She suddenly smiled broadly at him.

"What?"he said, grinning.

"I'm your lover."she said quietly, vibrating with happiness."And you're mine. I still find it hard to fathom that you want me."he kissed her hard and stroked her scarred cheek.

"I will convince you one day that you are worthy of the affection I show you."she giggled happily.

They kissed once more then Arash led her to the balcony, climbing down and landing softly in the snow. He reached up and helped Dúniel down, then they raced away through the buildings. Dúniel gave Arash her own bed sheet, so as not to arise any questions, then after he'd left she grabbed her clothes and went to have a bath.

* * *

Dúniel was walking up to the Hall when Arash hugged her tightly from behind, picking her up.

"Arash!"she cried, squirming as he lowered her with a laugh."Not with everyone watching!"

"You are just determined to ruin my fun, aren't you?"he grinned as she turned, and tried to grab her arm. She darted away, laughing. 

Aragorn watched from the corner of the eating hall with a frown on his face, conflicting emotions racing through his body as he watched Arash playfully trying to grab his daughter. She was so happy, so very happy...and yet he was so worried at what would happen after today. What would he have to do to protect his people, his family? He didn't want to part them. He liked Arash, in spite of himself, he could see the young man was worthy of his daughter (though it was hard to admit this, no father wants to lose his little girl). Gentle hands squeezed his shoulder and familiar lips brushed his cheek.

"Do not be angry with her."Arwen said gently as Aragorn pulled her into his arms. He sighed.

"She loves him."it was not a question. Arwen smiled sadly.

"He loves her."Aragorn didn't ask if she was certain. Arwen would know better than anyone. Aragorn sighed and rested his forehead on his wife's.

"Why do I have the most horrible feeling this is going to end very badly?"

"Do not think like that. Give him a chance, my love. He's doing this for her. He wants to stay here, and if he stays, then Dúniel will always be happy, as will he. Keep a clear mind. You are a good King, and a good father. You will know what to do in the end."he smiled lovingly.

"You always know the right thing to say."she smiled.

"What else is a wife for? Now come and eat."they made their way into the hall behind Dúniel and Arash, who were laughing madly. Aragorn frowned, but Arwen squeezed his hand.

"He cares not that she is scarred. I am glad of this. I was so afraid she would always be alone." she whispered in Sindarin.

He nodded, and put his hand on Arash's shoulder. The young man turned and paled visibly, and Aragorn couldn't help but laugh.

"Calm down lad, I'm not going to bite you. Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"If I am welcome."

"Of course you are."Dúniel said breathlessly."Come, sit by Miniual. You need not fear her affections anymore."he grinned slightly as she pulled him away.

Aragorn shook his head slightly as she pressed Arash into the seat beside her sister, but he immediately stood to pull the chair beside him out to help her into it. Clearly moved by this level of chivalry, Dúniel sat, grinning as he resumed his seat.

"He's so charming."Arwen said, giggling.

"I thought I wouldn't have to worry about losing Dúniel to a man."Aragorn sighed. Throughout breakfast, Arash was very silent, and only ate when Dúniel begged him to.

"My father is a fair man, Arash."she whispered."Just tell him what you told me, and anything else you know. Please."he looked at her, feeling slightly ill.

"I will."he said quietly. Once breakfast was over, Aragorn stood, gave Arash a meaningful look and lead his wife away.

"That meant, wait a few minutes before following."Dúniel said, squeezing his hand.

He clutched her fingers tightly, shaking slightly. He was terrified, mostly of being parted from Dúniel. She didn't even know how much she meant to him, how much he loved her-

"Come on, _maethor veren vuin_." he let her lead him out of the hall, barely aware Eldarion walked at his side. When they reached the door, he doubled his grip on Dúniel's hand.

"Dúniel, whatever happens..."she smiled gently as his whisper trailed off.

"I'll take care of you."she said reassuringly, and knocked on the door. Eldarion put a reassuring hand on Arash's shoulder as Aragorn opened the door.

"Thank you for seeing me."Arash said, bowing."Would you object if I spoke to you privately for a moment. It's just it concerns my rewards..."All three looked at him in surprise, but Aragorn nodded.

"Just let us know when you want us to come in."Eldarion said as Arash moved into the room, casting an apologetic look at Dúniel.

"What is he doing?"she whispered as the door closed. Eldarion wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"I'm sure he knows."she looked up at her brother, who she'd always adored above all her siblings.

"Eldarion..."he smiled gently at her."I love him."his smile faded as shock took over his face.

"Dúniel..."unable to express his feelings, he simply held her tightly, careful of her still tender shoulder, as she started to sob.

* * *

"Well, young man. What would you ask of me that you can't ask in front of my children?" Aragorn asked, gesturing him to sit.

"I...I hope I don't sound presumptuous or rude, but I have decided what I would like."Aragorn sat behind his desk.

"Very well. For Merenwen's rescue, what would you like?"

"I would like you to please spare Dúniel from any punishment."Aragorn looked extremely surprised by this."When I told her what I intend to tell you, I was so relieved that I didn't realise what I was putting her through. I never intended to make her feel she had to choose between her family and me. I thought she would tell you."he looked up into Aragorn's grey-green eyes."Please, forgive her. Don't blame her for my mistake."

"I must admit, this is not what I imagined you asking me."The King admitted, sitting back."But if this is what you wish, then I shall grant it to you."Arash looked visibly relived.

"Thank you."

"And for Dúniel's rescue?"Arash now looked extremely nervous as sat forward.

"I have already mentioned my desire to remain here. That has not changed. Although, I feel that once you know everything, you will lose any faith and trust you have in me now. So I would ask you to allow me to become loyal to Gondor, to call Minas Tirith home and you my King. I would do any task you asked to prove myself, and I will fight for you, and perhaps die for you if I must."

"Arash, are you always so dramatic?"Aragorn exclaimed, standing slowly. He moved around the desk and sat on in, looking down at the Harad."You truly have no desire to return home?"

"What family I have left is most likely dead. There is nothing for me there. Harad has given me no reason to be loyal. Gondor has. I feel I can be myself here, and I feel so free. And I have a reason now that makes me fight for this."

"And what is that?"he asked, though he suspected he already knew. Arash swallowed hard, then raised his chin proudly.

"I'm in love with Dúniel."he said quietly."I would do anything for her."Aragorn stared at him, no expression on his face.

"It is amazing what a man will do for the love of a woman."he said finally, standing."I know what that's like."he smiled slightly."I am impressed you so boldly admit this to her father. Does she know?"

"I haven't told her yet, but I think she does. And I think she feels the same. She said something to me..."he struggled to remember her words."I think she said gen me-lin ... is that right?"

"When did she say that?" Aragorn said, looking shocked.

"Yesterday, when she asked me to speak to you. May I ask what it means?"

"It means I love you."Aragorn said, a slight tightness in his voice. The look of complete joy on Arash's face was proof enough that his love for Dúniel was genuine.

"Truly? Oh, Valar..."he suddenly hesitated."You won't tell her, will you?"

"And spoil it for you? No."

"Thank you."

"Now then, are you sure this is what you would ask for? Dúniel to be spared of punishment and you to remain here, loyal to me?"Arash nodded. "I think perhaps I had better hear what you have to say first."

"Me too."Arash said, looking guilty.

Aragorn walked past and gestured his son and daughter into the room. Dúniel squeezed Arash's shoulder as she sat beside him, and Eldarion nodded encouragingly as he sat on her other side.

"Alright then, Arash."Aragorn said, sitting behind his desk once more."I think I have imagined and guessed many things that you may tell me, but I have no doubt there will be something you can say to surprise me."Arash closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me."he said quietly."I would never..."

"Arash."Dúniel said quietly. He nodded, knowing he was stalling.

"Sorry. Um...I shall start from the beginning. Mazid is not my father. I am a bastard, born on the streets."he ignored the gasp from Eldarion."My mother was murdered when I was six, and Mazid took me in when I was seven. I don't know why. He raised me as a son. Mazid is the leader of those who still follow Sauron."at this Aragorn gasped, and Eldarion straightened."I know you have been sending peace offers to our leader for a few years, but I don't believe the last one reached them. The one accepting his offer of ambassadors. He said we would take up this offer, and destroy any chance of reconciliation between our country's. When we were to leave, I told him I wanted nothing to do with his plans to find Gondor's weaknesses. That's when he told me he had my niece hostage. He said if I didn't come and do my job, then she would be killed. I-I didn't want to lose her, so I came. But when he told me what he wanted me to do, I knew I couldn't do that either..."

"What did he ask you to do?"Aragorn asked , knowing he wouldn't like the answer. Arash swallowed and looked at Dúniel, who nodded encouragingly .

"He, he knew your greatest weakness was your family. He wants war. He, he told me I was to seduce Dúniel, and murder her in my bed. After I'd..."he couldn't continue, a wise decision considering the look of fury on both Aragorn and Eldarion's face.

"You kept this from us?"Eldarion said angrily to Dúniel."How could you? What if he had been playing you!"

"He could've killed me a million times since he arrived, and pretended he bedded me."Dúniel replied angrily."But since he has done neither, we must assume that he indeed intends me no harm."

"But how could you know that?"Aragorn asked furiously.

"I felt it."Dúniel answered quietly. "I knew it. I felt the goodness inside him. Nana feels it and I know you can see it. You know I would've come to you if I suspected anything worse."Aragorn turned his angry glare back to Arash, who met his gaze.

"I couldn't harm her. You know I couldn't."Arash said quietly. There was a very long silence.

"No. There is no murder in your heart. You are not capable of such things. My wife reassured me of that."Aragorn suddenly looked very sad."So you are now risking the life of your niece to save my daughter's?"

"I believe my niece is dead."Arash said sadly. Aragorn nodded."But I would've done this anyway. I can't live with the guilt. I want peace, Tar-Elessar. Harad wants peace with Gondor, believe me. Mazid only represents a few. Don't lose faith in your idea."Aragorn nodded slowly.

"I'd best write to Harad again then."he said, more to himself than anything.

"Tar-Elessar? There is something else."

"What?"Eldarion said, still clearly angry."What more could you possibly do to hurt us more?"Arash, stung by his friends understandable anger, looked away.

"Mazid said to me that if I didn't take care of Dúniel by the end of the week, he would do it himself. He sent those men who attacked her, but I believe it was Canion who found them. I also believe he found someone to put salt on the ice where Merenwen fell." Eldarion stood, eyes blazing.

"How could you hide such things from us?"he yelled.

"I have only known of them for a day or so."Arash said, meeting Eldarion's gaze."I only delayed because of Miniual's birthday, and after what happened to Merenwen and Dúniel, I felt you would want to spend some extra time with them. I'm sorry if I misjudged this."

He suddenly felt very light, like after he had told Dúniel of Mazid's plans. Dúniel smiled as she saw this and took his hand.

"Thank you."she said quietly."I'm proud of you for doing this."Arash smiled slightly. At least she still believed in him.

"Eldarion, be seated."Aragorn said gently, looking very tired and old. Eldarion obeyed, but continued to glare at Arash. Aragorn steepled his hands thoughtfully.

"You have provided me with knowledge to stop a war, young man. And I feel I must commend you for your bravery to come to me with such unwelcome news. I will admit, what you say hurts me deeply. It is known how important my family is to me, and it grieves me that someone would purposely target them to create death and destruction, all in _his_ name once more." he finished bitterly.

"I had such a dream...if I am to believe what you say is true, then perhaps it is still possible."he stood."But you were sent here as an assassin, Arash. You say to me you can't harm my daughter, and I can see you speak truthfully. But...at the moment I don't feel we can trust you."Arash nodded. He had expected no less."And as for Mazid's threats to my daughter..."he trailed off, fury lighting his gaze."You said you would do anything to prove yourself to me, to prove your loyalty?"Arash nodded, aware Dúniel was looking at him, confused.

"I am a man of my word. Ask, and I shall do it, or die trying."Aragorn leaned forward, resting his hands on his desk.

"You have skills in pick pocketing. Eldarion shared that with me. So I need you to enter Mazid's rooms and get evidence. Any evidence, I don't care what it is. Find me something so that I may put him under arrest without risking war."

"Ada, no."Dúniel said desperately."What if he's caught?"

"I will do this."Arash said, standing and bowing."I will gain your trust again."

"Arash!"Dúniel said, standing and taking his arm."No! You could be killed!"Arash smiled sadly at her, then turned to Eldarion.

"I'm sorry."he said quietly."I truly am sorry. Your friendship meant a lot to me. I hope one day I can win it back."  
"Arash, listen to me!"Dúniel said, looking close to tears.

"I must do this."he said so only she could hear."So I may stay here. So I can be with you."

She gasped a little, fear and grief taking hold. He took her hand off his arm, squeezed it gently and left the room.

* * *

nice big long chapter as sorry for wait :D uni...stress...and oncoming flu! gah! anyways, thanx for reading :D 

_Gen melin_ - I love you  
_Maethor veren vuin_ - Dear brave warrior


	22. The price of redemption

thanx to Redone on advise for my terrible paragraphing i will be fixing it ASAP. hopefull got it right in this chapter. enjoy!

**Chapter 21: The price of redemption**

"Ada, please, don't make him do this!" Dúniel cried, eyes wet. "What if he gets caught?"

"He is not stupid, Dúniel." Eldarion said, still clearly angry. "If he's as smart as he seems, he will wait until Mazid is in a meeting with Ada."

"But, this isn't fair!" She whispered.

"Dúniel, he is only doing what he promised me." Aragorn said sternly. "It is only because of him you are not being punished. He asked me to spare you of my anger. He also said he would do anything to prove his loyalty."

"He never spoke to me of any of this!" She cried, furious.

"Perhaps he knew how you would react, my love." Her father said. Dúniel seemed to shrink.

"He knows how much he means to me! If I lose him...I can't lose him Ada! No man has ever wanted me, no man will ever want me again! I love him so much. I can't lose him, please." Aragorn sighed and moved over to his daughter.

"I can't force him to do anything, Dúniel. He is doing this for you. Take some comfort in that. He's trying to redeem himself, for you." He held her gently. "I know you love him, Dúniel. I know love when I see it." He shook his head at Dúniel's suddenly white face. "Are you so frightened to tell me the truth?"

"I don't know what I'm frightened of anymore." She whispered.

Eldarion's anger died at his sister's grief and confusion, and he came over and squeezed her shoulder. She winced - he'd squeezed her injured shoulder. He pulled back quickly with an apology. Aragorn held her face gently.

"No father likes to see his daughter in love. I know that very well." His face saddened slightly. "But I have not seen you so happy. I would do anything to see you remain so, Dúniel, and if you believe in him so much, I shall try my best to trust him once more." He kissed her forehead gently. "Do you want to see your mother?"

"No. I-I want to be alone." She whispered. Aragorn nodded and looked at his son.

"Will you take her back to her rooms? I need to think of a new way to protect her, it seems, seeing as her life is in danger."

Eldarion nodded and lead Dúniel quietly from the room. They did not speak until they reached her rooms, where Dúniel took his arm.  
"Will you come inside?"

Blinking in surprise, he nodded and closed the door behind him, and sank into the couch in front of the fire. Dúniel stood beside him, twisting her hands nervously.

"How do you bare it?" She asked suddenly. "How do you survive knowing you will only see her in the spring?"

This surprised Eldarion completely. He of course knew what she was referring to - Taenwen. He'd known his whole life he would have to marry for politics, not love, and had no true desire to do that to some poor woman. And then...and then he'd met Taenwen not four years ago. She was a sweet, plain girl from a noble family from Dol Amroth, the youngest of five sister, come to visit relatives for the first time. Eldarion had no time for the two sisters who remained unmarried, but found a kindred spirit in Taenwen, discovering a sharp mind and salty sense of humour under her plain appearance.

All knew he was quite taken with her, and Dúniel discovered quite by accident the next spring just _how_ taken with her he was, when she walked into Eldarion's bedroom to find them, well, _together_. Eldarion was very much in love with the young woman, but knew if either family found out he was sleeping with her...but Dúniel loyally kept his secret. He had every intention of marrying the woman the coming spring, but it always hurt to be apart from her so long. Perhaps that was why she was asking him this.

"She writes to me often, though the year does seem long indeed before I get to see her again." he looked sad for a moment. "You're frightened he'll leave?"

"If he leaves, I'll never see him again." Dúniel said, voice shaking. "Mazid will kill him."

"We'll do our best for you, Dúniel, Ada wants you to be happy." She nodded then looked at her brother.

"Ada will be happy that you are finally proposing to someone." Eldarion laughed.

"_Relieved_ I think is the better word." Dúniel smiled tightly, and sat beside her brother.

"I'm sorry I've been lying so much, but I had to. I love him." Eldarion wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her gently.

"I will admit I'm not very happy about the things he said this morning, but...I think he loves you." Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Do...do you think one day we could marry?" she asked hesitantly. Eldarion was obviously shocked.

"Marry?" He managed weakly. "Dúniel, I have no idea. It will depend on Arash's actions, and Mazid's. The next few days will be interesting, that's for sure." Dúniel sighed heavily.

"I hope he's alright."

* * *

Arash knew his father was meeting with Aragorn before lunch, so patiently waited for Mazid to leave. He waited five minutes, incase he forgot something and had to come back, then walked to his balcony. He glanced around carefully, making sure no one was watching, then leapt from his balcony into the snow. He walked to Mazid's and climbed with a little difficulty over the edge. He stood stock still for a moment, making sure the guards had not heard him, then crept carefully into Mazid's room.

He thoroughly searched both rooms, carefully holding onto any papers that looked interesting. He was searching the desk when he hit the jackpot. He smiled to himself. This was perfect. He stiffened when the door started to open. He had not realised the time! He quickly shoved the papers into his jacket and turned as Mazid walked into the room.

"Arash?" Mazid exclaimed. "What in Arda are you in here?" Arash turned and held up Mazid's whetstone.

"I can't find mine, I was going to bring it back." he said smoothly. Mazid frowned slightly.

"Make sure you do."

Arash calmly walked past him and dropped off the stone in his room, then started to make his way to lunch. He didn't dare glance back or start running. He was deeply relieved when he saw Eldarion ahead, walking deep in thought.

"Eldarion?" Arash called.

The prince jumped slightly, then frowned.

"Oh, it's you." he said.

Arash wasn't sure if he was still angry, so took care with his words.

"I need to speak to your father as soon as I can. Can you ask him please?" Eldarion glanced at the younger man.

"You found something?" Arash nodded. Eldarion let the ghost of a smile flicker over his face. "Very well."

"Where's Dúniel? Is she angry with me?"

"Oh yes, she is." Eldarion said, laughing a little. "But more terrified that you are going to get caught."

"Is she coming to lunch?"

"No. I'm taking some to her. She's not had the best morning."

"That makes two of us. Mazid nearly caught me." He was surprised when Eldarion looked concerned.

"Did he suspect something?"

"Probably. He's not stupid."

"Then I'll get you to my father straight away. We need to make sure he doesn't go after my sister. Follow me."

Arash followed the young prince to the table where his father sat. Eldarion asked Miniual to take some food to her sister and keep her company, then walked to his father and whispered in Sindarin. Aragorn looked sharply at Arash, then nodded and stood. Arwen looked up, having overheard her son's whispers. She'd only just recovered from her husband's retelling of that morning's events, but smiled a little at Arash, who smiled back. Aragorn kissed her forehead and led the two young men away to a private room quickly.

"Are you certain Mazid didn't see you take anything?" Aragorn asked as soon as the door was closed.

"Fairly certain, but he will notice what I took is missing very quickly." Arash answered, pulling the documents from his jacket.

Most of the papers contained vague ideas and plans, and information about the city and it's structure. Aragorn sighed.

"This is good, but not the best." He said as he shuffled though the pages.

He then noticed the prize of Arash's frustrating search. He picked up a letter, recognising his own handwriting. It was the letter had sent to Harad agreeing for ambassadors. For someone other than the leaders of Harad to have this letter in their possession was a heinous crime. Aragorn's eyes lit up.

"Oh I shall love to see him talk his way out of having this!" Aragorn laughed. "This was for the Prince's eyes only! He would not have seen this if Mazid is here. Ah, well done, young man, very well done."

It was the first time Arash had been heartily congratulated by another man, let alone a man who was a loving father, and because of Aragorn's station, he felt his ego rising slightly.

"I shall have to write again to the Prince and let him know the situation. I shall have my guards take it to Harad personally. It will take a long time for any response, but that is not important right now..."

Aragorn fell silent, his eyes flashing from the letter to the other papers excitedly, seeming half his age. Eldarion coughed politely and Aragorn came back from his thoughts.

"Right, first things first. I will issue an order to place Mazid and the guards under arrest."

"And...me?" Arash asked, trying valiantly to hide his fear.

Aragorn straightened and looked at Arash for a long moment, as though trying to read him.

"You did as I asked. You returned with some very good evidence at the risk of your life, to help me protect my daughter and country. But..."

"But one act cannot possibly prove my loyalty." Arash finished, looking very downcast.

"Time, lad, give it time. I will not place you under arrest. I am giving you the chance to prove yourself trustworthy and loyal. This is...let's call it a probationary period. I will decide what to do with you once I know what I am doing with Mazid. Until then, I suggest you don't do anything that would force me to break my daughter's heart. Is that understood?"

"Very much so." Arash said a little breathlessly. It may only be for a short period, but for now, he could stay! He had to tell Dúniel. She was probably waiting for him...

"I suggest you stay close to company until we have Mazid and the guards under arrest." Aragorn said. "I shall send my son to let you know. Where will you be?"

"I'll stay here, or go and have some lunch. I won't go far, I promise." Aragorn nodded, and gestured for Eldarion to follow him.

"Thank you for this Arash. It pleases me that you are so willing to help me, to help us." Aragorn said. Arash smiled and bowed.

"It pleases me that I may be able to stay, and prove myself worthy of your trust." Aragorn smiled slightly.

"Go and eat something, lad. We'll be back before long."

* * *

Arash was quietly eating with Merenwen and Arwen, who'd invited him to join them when the whispers spread throughout the hall - Mazid and his guards had been placed under arrest, not without a fight or nasty word. Arash could feel the gaze of a hundred pairs of eyes on him, all suspicious and angry. He turned when Arwen lay her hand on his arm.

"Ignore them, Arash. You have no reason to feel guilt."

"Yes I do." He said quietly. She smiled, making him feel very lightheaded.

"Let go of the tasks he wanted you to do, my dear. You have a new and much better one, and I know my daughter appreciates it." Arash smiled slightly.

"Thank you." He said quietly. "I wish I could go see her. I promised her I would." Arwen smiled.

"You shouldn't be telling me things like that! A courting couple does not want parents involved."

"Courting?" Merenwen asked, looking up at Arash and grinning. "Are you going to marry my sister?"

"We'll see." He said cautiously, not wanting to promise what might not happen.

"I hope you do. Ada will not kill you too much." She giggled madly, and Arwen covered her mouth, clearly trying to hide a laugh. She then looked up and smiled.

"Eldarion, is everything alright?" Eldarion sighed as he drew near his mother.

"Mazid is just being...difficult. He's claiming Arash is behind all the plans."

"Does he really think I'm capable of thinking up things like that?" Arash asked, annoyance clear on his face.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what the young think they can get away with." Arwen said mysteriously.

"Arash, we may need to search your room and belongings. I'm sorry-"  
"No, I understand. I just hope he hasn't planted anything in there I don't know about. Go ahead, I've nothing to hide." Eldarion nodded.

"Thank you for trying to make things better." He said a little stiffly. "I can understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry if your niece...sorry. But Mazid and the Haradrim guards are locked away. You are free to leave the halls, but I suggest you stay in crowded areas." He nodded again and left. Merenwen was laughing her head off at Eldarion.

Arash sighed heavily, and turned to Arwen.

"I just wish I knew." He said sadly.

"You will find out one day." Arwen said, smiling sadly. "Things that bad never stay secret for very long." Arash stood.

"If I may take my leave, I need to go and think for a bit."

"If you see Dúniel, please tell her to come and see me if she can bare to be parted from you." Arwen said. Arash went bright red.

"I-I assure you that-"

"I was teasing you, Arash." Arwen said, smiling slightly. "But do pass on the message if you see her."

He bowed and left and quickly as he dared, Merenwen's continuous giggles ringing in his ears.

* * *

Dúniel had finally managed to convince Miniual to leave her be (as politely as possible) and hurried to her Secret Place as soon as she was sure it was safe. She had been nervously waiting and pacing for over an hour now, running over and over in her mind what she was going to yell the moment Arash showed his face.

She jumped and nearly cried out when the crates started to shift, and hid herself behind the bed incase it was someone else. But she sighed with relief when, after the crates where pulled back, she heard a muffled cursing in Haradric. He'd caught his fingers in the gap between wood and stone. Shaking his hand, he called softly for Dúniel, who stood quickly. All fury and anger died when she saw him, washed away by overwhelming relief that he was alright. He smiled guiltily as she moved forward, and was more than surprised when she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. They kissed for a long moment before Dúniel pulled away and held him close, loving the sensation of his strong arms around her body.

"Why did you have to scare me like that?" She whispered, pulling back and slapping his arm. " I was worried sick! You risked your life to prove yourself you stupid man! What if he'd caught you, he'd have killed you and I'd never have known for ages-"

"Are you done?" Arash asked, looking slightly angry, but mostly guilty. Dúniel deflated.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. "We're supposed to be lovers, we're supposed to tell each other things." Arash shook his head slightly.

"Dúniel, my dear one, how could I tell you? I knew how you'd react. I didn't want to worry you. And besides, this is the only way I can gain your fathers trust. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just wanted to protect you from worrying." He pulled her close again, stroking her back gently.

"So what happened?" Dúniel asked quietly.

Arash explained, not without several gasps and angry looks. But this made him feel a little better. She was angry because she was frightened, scared for him.

"Forgive me?" He asked, smiling gently at her.

Dúniel sighed heavily, resting her forehead on his.

"There is nothing to forgive. I just didn't want to lose you. And now Mazid is locked up, hopefully things will be a little easier."

"Hopefully." Dúniel smiled as he kissed her nose.

"This isn't fair. You know I'll forgive you because I'm sweet on you."

"A man has to take whatever advantages he can out of life." Arash said, grinning broadly. "And the many perks." Dúniel laughed as he started hungrily kissing her neck and face.

"Don't think we can solve all our problems with lovemaking." Dúniel warned. He smiled devilishly as he pulled off his jacket.

"But we can solve a lot of them." Dúniel laughed. "Besides, it will make them a lot more fun to have."

"You have a strange logic."

"But a good one."

* * *

Dúniel sighed happily as they lay naked together under the sheets of the bed.  
_  
This is why people fall in love._ Dúniel thought to herself, her head on Arash's shoulder as he played with her hair. _To lie warm and safe with the person you love, and know that no one can possibly ruin this for you. _

"This is nice." Arash said quietly. "You're a beautiful bed warmer, dear Dúniel, and it looks like it's snowing out there. If only we could stay here."

Dúniel twisted her head to look at him, a half-smile on her face.

"So I'm just a bed warmer to you then?" She teased.

"Of course. You don't think you mean anything to me, do you?" He exclaimed in mock horror.

Dúniel raised her hand to slap his chest but he grabbed it and kissed her fingers gently. Dúniel laughed happily, squeezing his hand.

"Don't ever leave, Arash."

"Please, why would I when I have you to keep me here?" He loved the way her face glowed when he complimented her. He stroked her cheek gently. "I would do anything to be with you, anything." He said quietly. "You've given me life."

"Keep up this talk and I might have to make love to you again."

"What sort of a deterrent was that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Dúniel pulled herself onto her elbow and kissed him.

"It wasn't."

* * *

Author's note: ah busy busy busy, sorry for the long wait. again, thanx to all who read and review! hopefully will be getting the next part done a bit sooner 

Taenwen- Slender Maiden


	23. Mother knows best

gah. so sorry for the long wait, ive an awful lot of assignments due...but i got another chapter done! i think im nearing the end soon...not sure when, this is already WAY longer than i expected but im happy with it. thanks to all who read and review, you keep me going :D

**Chapter 22: Mother knows best **

"Oh, your mother wants to see you." Dúniel sighed.

They'd barely been able to spend two hours together before they had to return, knowing they would be missed.

"Did she say why?"

"No..." She glanced at him when he trailed off.

They'd been aimlessly wandering around the sixth and seventh circles, making it appear they met up by coincidence and decided to have a walk together. The servants were having a field day, especially when Dúniel took Arash's hand as he hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Arash frowned slightly, glancing at the Pelannor.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I could swere that your mother suspects something." Dúniel looked a little frightened.

"What should I do if she does?" Arash sighed heavily, squeezing her hand.

"I don't want you to lie to your mother for me. I just really want this to stay a secret for now."

"I will do my best." She said.

Arash smiled and brushed some snow off a bench by the White Tree, gesturing for her to sit. He then sat beside her, looking a little apprehensive.

"Dúniel..." He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Just trying to gather my courage."

"Whatever for?"

"I-I need to tell you something important."

"Is it about Mazid? Did he tell you something that you've just remembered?" She whispered. He laughed gently.

"No, no I've told you everything I can remember. What I need to tell you is much more important."

"Well, go on then. I won't laugh, I promise." She said, smiling. He shook his head, smiling.

"Dúniel...I-I-"

"Princess Dúniel!" They started and glanced up to see four guards heading towards them, looking relieved.

"What's wrong?" Dúniel asked, cursing that they'd interrupted what looked like a special moment. Arash quickly released her hand as the guards neared.

"I am Captain Hírvegil, princess. This is Pilimór, Captain Brethiliora and Tathar. Your father has assigned Pilimór and I to protect you, and Brethiliora and Tathar are to protect Lord Arash." To say Dúniel was gob smacked would be an understatement. "It is only for during daylight, princess. You have more than enough protection at night time."

"Oh." Dúniel managed, and turned to Arash, who looked a mix of annoyed and devastated. "Would you mind giving us a moment to finish our conversation? I have to go see my mother in a moment." They nodded and the four guards walked out of earshot. Arash turned to Dúniel, looking close to tears.

"How are we supposed to be together now?" He said in a very quiet voice. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"Perhaps we will have to risk sneaking around at night time. I don't know Arash. I'd better go, but I'll come and talk to you later. I'm sorry this had to happen."

"Me too." He said bitterly.

Dúniel kissed his cheek quickly, ignoring the stunned gasps and murmurs of all who saw, then stood, grinning at his stunned face.

"We will find a way." She promised, then hurried off to find her mother, glaring at the guards as though daring them to comment. They wisely stayed silent.

* * *

Arwen smiled as Dúniel entered her room. She was sitting in a chair by her window, baby Lothuial sleeping in her arms.

"Close the door, _sell vuin_, and come and sit down. I have some food and drink if you are hungry." She was.

Dúniel had made love to Arash three times in a 24 hour period, and ravenously stared eating before she even sat down, not aware her mother watched her with a sad smile. She patiently waited for Dúniel's hunger to be satisfied, then joined her in nibbling at the small white cakes that were left.

"I feel that I have not seen you for weeks, Dúniel." Arwen said. "It seems no one can catch a glimpse of you at times other than meals. Your new friend is stealing you from us." Dúniel looked shocked.

"You don't really think that, do you Nana?" She whispered. "I know I've been spending a lot of time with Arash, but I could never turn my back on my family."

"But you seem to have held onto the teenage habit of lying." Arwen said, shifting slightly so she and Lothuial were more comfortable. Dúniel looked down, realising this was a telling off. "But Dúniel, it hurts me that you do not seem to trust me, trust any of us. You know that anything you tell me will remain secret. I love you, and I just want you to talk to me." Dúniel was clearly trying to hold her tears back as Arwen continued.  
"I know you've been through a hard few years, and I know that you were hurt badly. To have someone so loyal and sweet must be so wonderful after so much pain, and I know it must hurt to know that there is every chance you can't be his wife."

Dúniel started to sob hard. Arwen beckoned her over and Dúniel laid her head on her mothers lap, sobbing as Arwen stroked her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Nana. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Arwen went to speak but Lothuial woke and started to cry. Dúniel immediately pulled back, looking terribly upset.

"Stay here, love, please." Arwen said as she stood.

Dúniel watched her mother pacing the floor slowly, singing in Sindarin to calm the baby. Lothuial was soon asleep again, and Arwen laid her on her bed, piling pillows around her small body so she wouldn't roll off the bed by accident. She then returned to her seat and held Dúniel's face gently.

"I'm just a little disappointed, Dúniel, that you couldn't come to me. I thought we were closer than this...I'm sorry I let you down."

"Oh, Nana, no." Dúniel sobbed, shaking her head. "You've never let me down." Arwen smiled sadly.

"Dúniel, I know that you and Arash are lovers." She said quietly. 

Dúniel went bright red, looking frightened.

"How?" She whispered.

"Dúniel, I am your mother, and on top of that, an elf. I can sense that you are different today then you were yesterday." She shook her head. "You are hiding it well, Dúniel. I will not tell anyone of this, because I know how much you love Arash. I can see it in your eyes, and if you're willing to be with him...It thrills me to see you looking so alive and happy. I just...I always hoped that, if one of my girls met someone they wanted to be with, or on the day before their wedding, I'd be able to tell you what to expect."

"I still don't know, Nana." Dúniel said quietly. "But he's so good to me. I know he loves me, even if he hasn't said it yet." She squeezed her mothers hand tightly. "But last night was my first time, Nana. I still need you. I still want us to be able to talk. As long as you don't say anything about you and Ada." She added quickly, looking slightly horrified.

Arwen laughed happily, and kissed her hair.

"I hope Arash can stay, for your sake." Arwen said gently. "I would love to see your wedding. It would show all those horrible people who hurt you." Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Do you think Ada would allow us to marry?" Arwen sighed, but smiled.

"I hope so. It all depends on Mazid, and what will come out of all of this. I must say I am extremely surprised that you have chosen this way to express your love, but I think I can understand why. You wish to be with him, incase he is sent home and doesn't return."

"Mazid will kill him if he is sent home, and if not Mazid then one of his followers. Please, talk to Ada about letting him stay!" Dúniel begged, squeezing her mothers hand tightly. Arwen nodded.

"I will love." She smiled suddenly. "But I must say I do approve of how strong your loyalty is, not just to Arash, but to your family."

"I would never betray you." Dúniel said quietly.

"Ah, but that is not quite what I am talking about." Arwen said with a small smile. "Do you think I don't know of your brother's affair with Taenwen?" Dúniel looked so stunned that Arwen laughed. "You and he are so similar! You think you have hidden your secret loves so well, but mothers _know_ Dúniel. I know he loves her, and I am very glad of this. They are a good match, politically and romantically. She will make a fine Queen one day."

"She's really sweet." Dúniel said, smiling slightly. "But don't tell Eldarion, I promised him I would keep it secret!" 

"I will not tell Eldarion, my dear. I like to see how he lights up in the spring. I hope he intends to marry her soon."

"He's going to ask her this spring."

"Ah, wonderful. That is very good news." She smiled sadly. "Eldarion will be married this year, and I know Miniual and Elboron will be married in a few. If your father allows Arash to stay I can see you marrying soon after Eldarion."

"That would be wonderful." Dúniel whispered, laying her head on Arwen's lap once more. Arwen stroked her daughter's head for a moment, then Dúniel broke the silence.

"When you told me I would find the love I seek, did you know it would be with Arash?"

"No. But I did hope. He has a good heart."

Dúniel and her mother spoke for long hours, exchanging secrets and wishes. Arwen then declared Dúniel had best head off to dinner.

"I will talk to your father tonight, but there will be no mention of any secrets, I promise you." Dúniel hugged her mother tightly, sniffing.

"Thank you." She whispered. Arwen smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go on, go and eat."

* * *

Dúniel wandered aimlessly to the hall, trying her best to ignore the guards shadowing her. She was so deep in her thoughts that, when a hand touched her arm, she shrieked and instinctively lashed out. Luckily for her, Eldarion quickly blocked the blow meant for his nose, realising he'd startled her.

"Dúniel, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked, taking her arms as she shook from a mixture of fright and anger. She shook her head.

"Couldn't you make a little more noise? After what happened..."

"Dúniel, I called your name three times." She reddened and looked down. He smiled and pulled her gently, resuming her pace to the hall. "Forgive me. Come, I'm starving."

"How is everything with Mazid going?" She asked. He groaned heavily.

"I can't tell you now. Come and see me tonight, after dinner."

She nodded, but could tell from his face that it didn't look good. As they passed Arash sitting by himself, looking small and lonely, Dúniel touched his shoulder and gestured him to join them, which he did with astonishing speed. Eldarion clearly looked torn over what to think of the young man, so merely nodded to him. Arash returned the acknowledgement, smiling slightly.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Arash said quietly as they reached the table. "Everyone was glaring at me, wondering why I'm not locked up too."

"We can if you like." Eldarion offered. Arash shook his head.

"Did you find anything in my room?" 

Eldarion now shook his head.

"No, nothing. I must apologise for the intrusion, and...uh..." Eldarion had never looked so uncomfortable. "I'm afraid one of my men accidentally trod on your violin case." Arash went white with shock, trying to register these words. "We're getting it repaired as I speak." Dúniel immediately saw the anger growing in Arash's eyes as his fingers clenched, and lay a hand on his arm.

"It...that..." Arash seemed to furious and upset to speak. He then stood suddenly and stormed from the hall into the darkness outside.

"Arash!" Dúniel cried, looking distressed.

"What's wrong?" Eldarion asked, looking quite alarmed.

"That was his mother's violin!" She whispered, looking close to tears herself. 

She stood and hurried after him, bursting out of the hall. She saw him storming heedlessly through the snow up ahead and raced after him, managing to catch his arm at the gates that led to the sixth circle.

"Arash..." She cursed herself, knowing apologies wouldn't make this right. Arash refused to look at her, but he was clearly deeply upset.

"Please, leave me be." He managed in a monotonous voice.

Dúniel couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but nodded. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek for a long moment, then drew away.

"If you need me, anytime, you know where I sleep." She whispered. He nodded slowly, and she let him go, watching him disappear into the night. 

"Dúniel?" She turned, startled, to see Eldarion approaching her with a slight frown. "Is he alright?" She shook her head sadly. Her brother sighed heavily, then looked at her. "You kissed him."

"Yes. I did." She said. "Shall we go back inside?" He shook his head, but not in answer.

"I see you and I have a lot to discuss, dear sister."

She shrugged uncommittedly and followed him back to the hall. Dinner was a quiet affair after Arash's departure, and Dúniel barely had an appetite, her mind constantly thinking of her lover.

"Dúniel?"

She looked up to see her siblings preparing to leave. Eldarion was smiling sadly as he helped Merenwen into her coat.

"Come on, let's go and talk if you're not going to eat."

Nodding, she stood and let her brother take her arm, leading his sisters to their separate rooms. He pulled Dúniel into his and sat her on his coach, pulling off his gloves to rub his fingers in front of the roaring fire.

"Mazid is being exceedingly difficult." Eldarion said quietly, walking over to her. "Would you like a drink?" When she shook her head, he sat beside her with a groan and kicked off his boots. "He's flatly denying everything, or trying to blame Arash. But we have a lot of solid evidence, from the guards, and from little bits Canion has let slip. But without his confession, all we can do is keep him locked up." Dúniel sighed heavily and took his hand.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. He smiled wryly.

"Dúniel, this is not of your doing, don't blame yourself. He is a tiring man...I feel glad that he is not Arash's father. Ada has sent a guarded letter to the Haradrim prince, and until we get a reply, we can't do anything to Mazid."

"How long until a reply comes?"

"It depends what sort of reply." Eldarion said darkly. When Dúniel looked fearful, he squeezed her hand. "I am sorry. I don't think it will come to war. But, if they travel steadily ...I believe the earliest a reply will come back is the beginning of spring, maybe late winter."

"It takes that long to get to Harad?" Dúniel whispered, marveling at the great distance.

When Eldarion nodded tiredly, her insides exploded with joy. The whole of winter...she had the rest of winter to spend with Arash...that was more than enough time from Arash to regain her father's trust, more than enough time for to be together-

"You love him a lot, don't you?"

She started when Eldarion spoke suddenly, studying his sister's face, which had lit up without her knowing. Dúniel reddened a little.

"I'd give anything to spend my life with him." She said quietly, looking away. "And I can't even have that certainty." Eldarion shifted over and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You must hope, my little sister. Hope that things can turn out as you want them." A slight smile grew on her face.

"If-if Ada let's us marry, I will be a mother one day." She laughed a little, disbelievingly. "I always wanted to be a mother, mostly because I never thought I would be. But now...I want to have his children, because I love him with all my heart."

"That is how it should be." Dúniel smiled at Eldarion.

"I can't wait to be an aunty to your children."

"I have to get Taenwen to marry me yet."

"I don't think you will have any trouble. She loves you." Eldarion smiled.

"And I love her. I am lucky that I found her." They grew silent for a long moment.

"Dúniel?"

"Mmm?"

"You know I've always appreciated that you kept my secret for me, so loyally."

Dúniel decided not to mention Arwen had already guessed.

"You're my brother, Eldarion. We've always been close. Besides, if you hadn't woken me up, I'd never have run in worrying-"

"Which, after I got over being angry, I was very grateful for. I was glad to be able to tell someone about my love for Taenwen. But...I need to ask you, because you're my sister and if anything happened to you...I wouldn't tell anyone, I would keep your secret as close as you kept mine..."

"Eldarion, I don't understand." He looked extremely awkward, then the question blurted out.

"Are you sharing his bed? Are you lovers?"

This was so completely unexpected that Dúniel was left gaping like a fish for a moment. Eldarion squeezed her gently.

"I won't tell anyone, Dúniel, not Nana, not Ada, not even Arash. Please, trust me Dúniel." 

Dúniel continued to stare for a long moment, then sighed heavily.

"We are. I am his lover. You won't hurt him, will you?" She whispered. Eldarion was stunned. He had honestly not expected her to say yes.

"No. I will not hurt him. If he breaks your heart, I will." Dúniel giggled. "But Dúniel, what will you do if you become pregnant?"

She blinked. This had not occurred to her.

"I...I don't know. what would you do if Taenwen became pregnant?"

"Panic." Eldarion admitted. She smiled.

"I'll cross that bridge if I have to. I will be proud to carry his child."

"I would be glad to see you as a loving mother, to see you that happy."

"Eldarion, thank you." She whispered, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for being so good about this. "

"I envy you, Dúniel. You have the winter to spend with him. I must wait until spring."

"But you will be able to marry." Dúniel said quietly.

"Wait and see, Dúniel. Patience."

* * *

Hírvegil - Sword Master  
Pilimór - Dark Arrow  
Brethiliora - Old Silver Birch  
Tathar - Willow  
Sell vuin - Beloved Daughter  
Nana - Mum 


	24. The passing of winter

**Chapter 23: The passing of winter **

Dúniel became worried when Arash didn't come to see her that night, and even more worried when he neglected to show up for breakfast.

"Eldarion, I must go and see him, make sure he's alright!" She whispered as they left the hall.

Eldarion sighed heavily, but looked at her fondly none the less.

"The things I do for you." He said quietly, grinning slightly. "Come on then."

It was hard to keep up with Dúniel, who was walking as fast as most people jog. Once they reached Arash's door, she beat and called relentlessly on the wood until she heard his voice on the other side.

"Dúniel, please, you are making enough noise to wake the dead." His voice was cracked from sleep.

"Arash, please let me in." She said gently.

"No. I am ashamed of how I acted last night, and I don't wish you to see me like this."

"Arash!" Eldarion now spoke, very firmly. "Open the door now, or so help me I'll cut it down." There was silence.

"You could've told me you brought your brother." He said quietly, and opened the door.

He'd clearly not had much sleep, his short hair was tousled and his shirt hung loosely from his muscular frame. It took Dúniel a moment to realise she was almost drooling.

"That shouldn't make any difference." She said irritably, hating how gorgeous he looked.

He smiled a little.

"I'm a man, Dúniel. I don't like to ask for help, or have it offered. Surely you can understand that?"

"I'm not a man, am I?" She said, but grinned a little. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Arash stood back and held the door open, allowing the siblings to enter his room. They glanced around at the mess - he'd clearly been very angry upon his return to his room, and taken it out on anything he could find. Arash coughed, deeply embarrassed, and pulled some clothes off his chair by the fireplace, gesturing for Dúniel to sit down.

"Do you want some help?" She asked as he attempted to clean up.

He shook his head. Eldarion realised that nothing would be said while he was there.

"I'm going to talk to the guards for a bit, alright?" He said.

Dúniel smiled her thanks and nodded. Eldarion left the room and closed the door over, but didn't shut it completely - he was no fool. Arash sighed heavily, and turned to Dúniel, who took his arm and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Arash, I'm so sorry." She whispered, stroking his hair.

He pulled back slightly, shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, my dear princess. It's just...hard. That violin is the only thing I have that reminds me of her, the only family I had, and to hear that it was broken...it was like loosing her again." He sat on the edge of his bed. "But at the same time it was a relief. It was like, letting her go or moving on or something. I felt so bad when I felt that..." He looked up at her and took her hand. "I've lived in the past for such a long time, and now I have a future it's hard to grasp that too."

"Then I shall have to hold onto you even more tightly." She said, sitting beside him and kissing his cheek.

He smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Don't ask me. I'm in it for the snogs." Arash sat up, looking shocked, then smiled broadly.

"Why you little-" He reached forward and started tickling her ribs.

"No, no!" She laughed, trying to stop him but laughing too hard to put up any sort of fight. "No, stop-"

They both jumped when Eldarion burst into the room, sword drawn and eyes blazing. He seemed very confused when he saw Arash wasn't doing anything horrible to his sister, and scowled when she started laughing harder, falling back onto the mattress.

"Sorry." Arash said, grinning. "I discovered she's ticklish..."

"I see." Eldarion sheathed his sword, and helped his sister to her feet, which was difficult. She could barely stand she was laughing so hard. "Why don't you go outside and calm down. I need a word with Arash." 

A flicker of fear appeared in her eyes, and her giggles started to die, but she nodded when Eldarion winked reassuringly at her and left the room, trying to breathe. Eldarion then turned and stalked up to Arash, who looked extremely taken aback by the sharpness in the prince's eyes.

"You and I need to have a talk about my sister." He said quietly. Eldarion was impressed when Arash stood and met his gaze.

"Go on then. What do you want to say?"

"Dúniel and I are very close. I'm sure you know that. I asked her just how _close_ you two have become, and she told me." Arash went white, and glanced at the doorway.

"She told you..." He managed, bravely standing his ground.

"I told her I would keep your secret, so you need not worry about repercussions for either of you. I owe her. Besides, she is my sister and I love to see her happy." He suddenly grabbed Arash's arm tightly. "But I swere on my life, if you hurt her, if she comes crying to me one day, _you will beg for death before I'm finished with you_." His voice had lowered to a menacing hiss as he finished his threat. 

"I have no desire to hurt her." Arash said angrily.

Eldarion released the Harad and nodded.

"Then we do not have any trouble." Eldarion seemed to shrink a little. "Take care of her."

"I will. I swere it." Eldarion held out his hand, and Arash gripped his forearm strongly. Eldarion returned the pressure, grinning.

"Good. Now once you've finished cleaning up, come join us for lunch, or face Dúniel's wrath." Arash grinned and nodded.

"If I'm late, distract her." Arash said, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

* * *

Dúniel sighed heavily as she dressed for bed. Arash had come to lunch and dinner, but had been very quiet. She'd told him he could talk to her, and he'd gotten annoyed, snapping that he was fine. He'd apologised afterwards, but it still hurt that he didn't want to talk. What good was a relationship if he couldn't trust her? Dúniel knew she was probably reading into things too much, but was too irritable to care. She got into bed and was just dozing off when she heard someone scrabbling at her balcony. She sat up and twisted, the dagger she kept hidden under her mattress in her hand. She could see a tall silhouette on her balcony.

"I haven't been that dreadful to you, have I?" She sighed heavily and collapsed back against the wall as Arash moved into her room, closing the window to keep out the cold.

"You scared me to death!" She said furiously, turning and replacing the dagger. "What are you doing here? We can't make love here, Miniual is on the other side of this wall." She gestured to the wall behind her. Arash looked slightly disappointed, but then smiled.

"That's alright. We can just talk, and sleep."

"Talk?" She repeated. He sat at the foot of her bed and nodded. "Well, go and lock my door first, will you?"

He disappeared into the other room, and Dúniel quickly tried to make herself a little more presentable, smoothing back her plaited hair and twitching the neck line of her nightdress a little lower. Arash returned quickly and, to her irritation, didn't even notice her efforts.  
_  
Bloody men_, she grumbled to herself.

He sat by her bent legs, rubbing them gently as he kicked off his boots.

"I'm sorry I've been out of sorts today."

"I know." She said, watching him strip to his breeches. She reached out and let her fingers trace the muscles on his arm.

Arash grinned softly and rested an arm on her knees, laying his head on his arm.

"Did you tell your mother?" Dúniel nodded.

"And Eldarion. I'm sorry, but I owe him." Arash smiled.

"Don't be sorry. I know that having your families support will be a great help."

"Do you still trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Dúniel. And I'm sorry I bit your head off, I just find some things hard to talk about, hard to explain. Surely you can understand that." Dúniel sighed heavily, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Yes. But I don't appreciate being snapped at."

"I know. I'm sorry." Dúniel smiled and pulled her bed sheets back.

Arash crawled over her bed and slid in beside her, making her giggle as he pulled her down into his arms. They kissed happily for a long time, then drew away to hug one another happily.

"Dúniel?"

"Mmm?"

"I never told you what I was going to say."

She pulled back slightly so she could see his face and smiled tiredly.

"What were you going to say?" He smiled nervously.

"I love you."

It took a moment for it to register what he'd said, and when the words hit her brain she nearly asked him to repeat himself, sure she'd misheard. Dúniel was not even aware she was crying.

"You..." She managed after a moment, then suddenly laughed happily. "Oh Arash, I love you too!" Arash smiled broadly, and wiped her happy tears off her cheeks.

"You do? Truly?" He whispered. "I've waited such a long time for someone..."

Dúniel darted forward and kissed him hard then pulled back, now sobbing with joy. Arash held her tightly, feeling his own tears sliding down his nose.

"I'm so happy, Arash." Dúniel whispered. "I love you so much." Arash kissed her hair gently."

"I love you too. I could never love another." They kissed and wept happily for a long time, but eventually sleep took them.

* * *

The winter passed slowly, and the love Dúniel and Arash shared grew and grew. It was disturbingly easy to hide that they were sleeping together, but they could not hide their obvious love.

Mazid was proving to be as difficult as usual, and even when Canion finally cracked and spilled the beans, he flatly refused to come clean. Occasionally, Arash and Aragorn would meet, where the king would put questions to the younger man. Sometimes Arash could provide an answer, but his knowledge was growing less and less helpful. But a good thing came from this - Aragorn now trusted Arash once more. Dúniel loved that she had her mother and brother to talk to about her relationship, and loved that Arash could easily talk to her about his past now, as she did to him.

In the last week of official winter approached it's end, Dúniel watched as a soldier who'd, from his pungent smell and dirty appearance, clearly ridden hard to reach Minas Tirith with a message for the King. She was sitting with her family in one of the antechambers near her parents room, holding the growing baby Lothuial in her arms. Arash was in the stables, receiving an ear full from the horse master. Truenos had apparently gotten one of his prize mares pregnant. Aragorn nodded as the soldier bowed before him.

"Did you get my letter to Harad?" Aragorn asked, gesturing the tired soldier to sit and drink.

"Thank you, Tar-Elessar. Yes, I did indeed. The Prince has sent his personal representative and four guards. They will be here in two days." Aragorn looked stunned.

"How was his mood?" Aragorn asked quietly, aware his wife and children were listening.

"He was furious at what Mazid did, but he has no desire to ride to war. He sent a true ambassador to sort this out." Aragorn looked relieved.

"Well done. Thank you for your hard work. You shall be greatly rewarded." The soldier stood and bowed.

"Thank you, Tar-Elessar, but the only reward I desire is to see my wife. If I may take my leave?"

"Of course. Thank you once more." The soldier left the room.

Aragorn sighed heavily, and Arwen moved over to him, squeezing his shoulders.

"At least it looks like there will be no war."

"Yes." He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Dúniel, poke your head outside and see if there's a servant outside, will you? I need to get those rooms prepared."

Dúniel stood and called in a maid, who soon left with Aragorn's orders frothing through her mind. They would be staying in the rooms Mazid and his guards had been in.

"Do you want me to go tell Arash?" She asked her father, trying to disentangle Lothuial's fingers from her hair.

"Thank you, love, that'll be one less thing to worry about. He might be glad to see some of his own folk." 

Dúniel handed the baby to her mother and, shadowed by her ever present guards, made her way to the stables, where Arash was cautiously stroking Truenos.

"Arash?" Dúniel called, gesturing for the guards to give her some space. He looked up and smiled."How's your ears?"

"I think I'll be slightly deaf for the next week." He grumbled. "Not my fault Truenos was feeling frisky. Spring is coming."

"Ah, so that would explain your behaviour for the past few weeks." She teased. He laughed and took her hand gently. "Arash, the guard who sent Ada's letter returned. A real ambassador is coming with a few guards." Arash looked worried.

"What if I have to go back?" He said quietly.

"I won't let you." Dúniel said determindly. "And if they make you go, I'm following you." Arash shook his head.

"You will be killed."

"I don't care. I'm not letting you go." He smiled slightly.

"I love you so much." Arash said quietly, holding her cheek. "Alright, I can't worry about this yet. When will they be here?"

"About two days."

"_Two days?_" He sighed heavily and muttered a curse in Haradric. "Very well. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." She nodded, squeezing his hand.

The two days passed quickly, and the five riders walked into Minas Tirith heavily cloaked and hooded. Their horses were lead away, and the men were directed to Aragorn's study, where the leader was allowed entrance.

"Welcome, ambassador." Aragorn said politely.

The leader bowed, then lowered his hood. Aragorn gasped in absolute shock as the Prince of Harad smiled at him.

"Thank you for the gracious welcome, Tar-Elessar."

* * *

omg a surprise for aragorn! and a filler chapter for everyone! hope you like :D thanks to all who read and review! 


	25. A day of surprises

**Chapter 24: A day of surprises**

"_Prince Kahlen_? What on Arda are you doing here?" Aragorn blurted, then remembered himself and cleared his throat. "If I was aware that you were coming-"the prince held up a hand.

"Tar-Elessar, please do not concern yourself." Kahlen said. "I hope that it was not presumptuous of me to come here, but I felt this matter needed to be sorted out in the best manner, and if you want something done right..." Aragorn nodded.

"Forgive me for my reaction I was...not expecting you."

Kahlen laughed, lighting up his handsome face.

"From the look on your face, that was clear! I felt I had to disguise myself. My people are happy with me as their leader, but there are always those who like to stir trouble..."

"Who have you left in your stead?" Aragorn asked, politely offering the Prince a chair.

"My wife is carrying my second child. She is more than capable of looking after things for a while." Kahlen smiled. "It has been many years since you first came to my father with your vision. With his passing, I saw the wisdom in your words he did not. I would be glad for peace between our countries."

"Good. This pleases me greatly."

"I want you to know that whatever happens with the traitor Mazid will not interfere in our relations." Kahlen said, sitting back in his seat.

"Forgive me if I sound suspicious, but you seem to be taking this lightly." Aragorn said quietly.

Kahlen smiled, but there was no humour in it.

"Quite the contrary, Tar-Elessar, I take no matter lightly. But I have had a long journey to think things through. Mazid tried to start a war, and such things are unforgivable. I don't desire any bloodshed. I would like to see Mazid and, if I may, his son."

"I would like it known that I believe Arash poses no threat. He has my full confidence and..." Kahlen tilted his head at Aragorn's hesitation.

"And?" He probed gently. Aragorn shook his head slightly.

"My eldest daughter, she and Arash are in love."

"Ah. That does complicate things." Kahlen leaned forward again, thinking hard. "I think I need to know everything that's happened. Forgive me, but I can't read Westron as well as I can speak it."

"Not at all. Would you like some refreshments before I begin?"

* * *

"Spring will come early this year. I can feel it." Dúniel said, taking a deep breath. Arash laughed.

"It will be nice to remember what it's like to be something other than cold."

They were sharing a private bench that overlooked Ithilien. Arash had his arm around Dúniel's shoulders, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck with a sigh.

"The ambassador arrived today." She said quietly. Arash groaned.

"That's all I need."

"Do not fret, my love. I will protect you, as will my father."

Arash gently ran his hand down her arm, squeezing gently.

"I know." He said with a smile. "I just hope whoever they sent isn't as small minded as the majority of ambassadors in Harad."

"I think you will find my mind is very open." A voice said from behind them.

They both spun and pulled apart with remarkable speed, then Arash turned a strange shade of white when he saw, not just Aragorn, but the Prince of Harad standing behind him. Kahlen held a finger to his lips, then reached out for Dúniel.

"Well met, princess Dúniel. You are as beautiful as your father told me." He kissed her hand, smiling at the jealousy in Arash's eyes.

Dúniel reddened a little, then stood quickly.

"Forgive me, ambassador, I should be introducing myself and my friend."

"There is no need for such formalities." Kahlen said smoothly, smiling slightly. Arash was now scowling quiet obviously, and stood protectively beside his lover. "I know who you both are. Don't I, Arash?"

"Indeed. And you are still as much a flirt as ever." He replied irritably.

"Ha, you fret too much. There is no need to feel envious, my friend, your princess's heart is quite clearly stolen." Kahlen said this quietly so only they would hear, and Dúniel blushed brighter. "But please, the King and I need to speak with you both, in more, _private_ settings."

Dúniel glanced at her father, who smiled slightly and gestured for her to follow him. Arash tagged along close behind, glancing at the Haradrim prince.

"Is she alright?" Arash asked quietly. "My niece..." Kahlen sighed heavily.

"You will find out in a moment, Arash." He replied.

Arash looked very distressed. That answered his question more than having to hear the words spoken. He wished he could've spoken to Dúniel, but she was holding her father's arm and talking animatedly. They soon entered Aragorn's study, where Dúniel turned and immediately realised something was wrong.

"Arash?" She whispered, moving forward. He shook his head slightly.

"Let's sit."

"Do you know this man?" She asked as they sat.

"He is Prince Kahlen, Dúniel. I know him. My sister married his cousin." Dúniel blinked, then turned to look at Kahlen, who was smiling sadly.

"I was very hurt by both their deaths..."

"And Nieda? My niece, is she alive?" Arash asked, getting angry. Kahlen sighed heavily.

"No. When I went to see Mazid's new wife, there was no sign of her. After some interrogation, she admitted to murdering the child and burying her in the garden." Arash had suspected strongly he would hear this one day, but it still distressed him deeply to hear it. He lowered his head into his hands, barely feeling his lovers hand on his shoulder. "This is the reason I thought it best I tell you in private, and with someone you respect and care for to be here for you. I know you will want to grieve for her, and I am tired from my journey, so I will not speak to you of Mazid until tomorrow. Is that acceptable?" Arash nodded.

"I'm sorry Arash." Aragorn said quietly, squeezing the younger man's shoulder.

Arash was in shock. It was so hard to fathom. Nieda...she was dead...now he had nothing, nothing but his princess, and who knew how long they could be together. If the Prince of Harad was here...this could ruin everything. He could force him to return to Harad. Arash didn't hear the two men leave, barely felt Dúniel wrap her arms around him gently he was so deep in his worries.

"Arash." Dúniel whispered gently. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could make it right." He lifted his head from his hands and smiled slightly.

"It's alright, Dúniel. I...I think I was more prepared for it than I expected. I am used to death."

"You shouldn't have to be." She said angrily. He glanced around and realised they were alone. "They left a few minutes ago." She said with a smile. "Ada knows there's not much point in trying to separate us."

"Good." Arash drew her forward and kissed her gently. "You're all I have, Dúniel. I will not lose you." The princess smiled broadly.

"I'm glad you're so fond of me."

* * *

Dúniel sighed and stared out her window, unable to sleep. Night had long since fallen, and it was raining steadily, washing away the winter snow. She felt Arash wrap his arm around her and smiled, slipping her hand into his.

"Dúniel?" He whispered.

"Mmmm?"

"I can _hear_ you thinking. _Please_ tell me what's wrong so that the gears in your head will stop creaking and I can _sleep_." She giggled a little and turned to face him, kissing his fingers.

"I'm sorry Arash. When I can't sleep I think of strange things..."

"Like what?" He asked, eyes tired but listening intently. Her eyes lowered slightly.

"Like how different you and I are." She said quietly. "Different culture, different upbringing... even our skin is different." Arash looked at their clasped hands - his brown over her white.

"That doesn't matter to you, does it?" He asked quietly.

"No!" She said, looking horrified. "No, of course not. I was just thinking that we have all these differences and yet, we still fell in love. I think it's wonderful." Arash looked at her with a slightly amused expression.

"You know, you're right. You _do_ think of strange things." She smiled gently.

"There were other things, but I won't tell you about those. Just my own little fantasies. I don't want to frighten you."

"Fantasies? I assume you either mean seeing me naked, or marriage?" He questioned.

Dúniel's eyes widened, not sure which part to comment on, and settled for giggling madly as he chuckled at her expression.

"Not that seeing you naked isn't a fantasy, but I have been thinking of marriage...and children." She said hesitantly.

"You think I haven't? Am I merely here as a vessel for your dreams?" He asked lightly.

"Well...how am I supposed to answer that Arash! You are a dream come true." He grinned slightly.

"I hope that this all turns out for the best, my love, because then I can propose to you." Dúniel looked shocked then smiled broadly.

"Really?" She squeaked. He laughed.

"I love it when you're excited, you're so beautiful." He said as she kissed him happily.

"Do you really want to marry me?" She whispered, tightening her hold on his hand.

"Of course I do. One day, when all this is sorted out, and I can convince your father to give us his blessing." Dúniel smiled.

"I hope it's soon." She sighed. Arash kissed her nose gently.

"Dúniel...you know there is a chance that I will be forced to return to Harad." He said quietly. "I might have to face punishment for what I was brought here to do..." He trailed off, but Dúniel remained silent, sensing he had something important to say. "I would rather die than return to Harad, because I know I would never live to see you again. I don't want you to think about this unless it is necessary, and I would never ever ask you if I didn't love you so much."

"I don't understand."

"Dúniel, if they try to send me back, I will not go. I will run away." He squeezed her hand gently. "And I'd want you to come with me." Dúniel's eyes widened. "I could never ask you to leave your family for me, Dúniel, but I want to show you that you are my future, and I will do anything to have you."

"You'd...want me to elope with you?" She whispered, fear in her voice. Arash smiled sadly.

"It would be nice, but I'd only take you if you wanted to come. I understand if you want to stay here. You have a family that loves you dearly." He sighed heavily. "Like I said, I don't want you to think about this until it is necessary, I just wanted you to know, and to understand." Dúniel nodded, eyes wet. He stroked her cheek gently. "Forgive me." He said quietly. "Now you won't sleep at all, will you?"

"I don't know." She murmured truthfully.

"Come here." He drew her close and gently closed her eyes. "Just try to relax, my love. Even if you you can't sleep, just rest. I will be here for you when you need me." Dúniel chocked back a sob and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing mind by listening to Arash's gentle breathing.

_It'll work out_, she told herself vainly, _somehow, it'll be alright..._

* * *

Dúniel was surprised when she was woken at dawn. She hadn't expected to sleep so deeply.

"I have to go." Arash was whispering.

She nodded vaguely, feeling woozy from sleep, and felt his lips on her cheek. She heard him escape through the window, then pulled her sheets tightly around her. After a while, she heard whistling. Confused, she forced herself out of bed and wandered to her brothers room, where the whistling was coming from.

"Eldarion?" She called tiredly, knocking on his door.

After a moment, her brother opened the door, positively beaming.

"Dúniel! Good morning." He said, standing aside to let her in.

"It is far too early for you to be this cheerful...did you _clean_ your _room_?" She glanced around.

Her brother's room was never a complete dump, but had been a typical relatively messy bachelor's pad. But now, it practically shone. Dúniel looked from the room to her brother's smiling face, and it clicked.

"Taenwen's coming?" She guessed. Eldarion nodded.

"Tomorrow. They're coming early because the snows are melting already." Dúniel hugged her brother tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said happily. Eldarion laughed. "Have you talked to Ada about her?"

"I did." He looked horrified for a moment. "Did you know they knew I was sleeping with her!" Dúniel looked stunned.

"What, both of them?" She asked, suddenly wondering if her father suspected her of doing the same thing. Eldarion's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean,_ both of them_?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just that, Ada doesn't normally pick up on things like this." Dúniel said quickly. Eldarion decided he was too happy to care, and grinned once more.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked, a little nervously.

"Eldarion, you're giving her the chance to become a Queen one day! Of course she'll say yes." She teased. When he looked a little downfallen, she winked. "It might help that she's a little fond of you." Eldarion smiled wryly.

"You can be very cruel sometimes." Dúniel grinned.

"I know."

"Dúniel, is it true that Arash is related to the Prince of Harad?" Eldarion asked suddenly. Dúniel shook her head.

"He's not really. It's just technically. Only because Mazid's late daughter married the Prince's cousin, and Arash thinks of her as his sister." Eldarion nodded.

"Shame. You two are going to have a very long day, you know." Dúniel sighed.

"I know, and I didn't sleep well."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Eldarion said wildly. Dúniel laughed.

"Do you really think we'd be doing _that_ with Miniual on the other side of my wall! Oh, Eldarion, you underestimate our passion."

"Dúniel!" Eldarion cried as his sister smirked at him. "Don't _ever_ say that again! I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now."

"Do you think I didn't? At least you haven't walked in-"

"_Dúniel_!"

* * *

AN: HUGE apologies about how long it took me to write this. writers block + uni + impending exams is not a good mix. thanx to all who R&R :D


	26. How the worm feels

edit: just fixed a mistake lol

**Chapter 25: How the worm feels**

Eldarion was right. It was a _bloody_ long day. Dúniel and Arash hung around impatiently for Kahlen to finish interrogating Mazid, then were called in separately to answer the Prince's questions. The only high point was the unexpected early arrival of Taenwen and her family. Eldarion completely lost his nerve and decided to propose that night when they had some privacy. By the time night fell the princess and Arash were emotionally and mentally exhausted.

"How do you think it went?" Dúniel asked as she stroked the fire in Arash's room.

He sighed as he got into bed, leaning back against the wall.

"I think it went alright. Kahlen knows I wouldn't try to start a war with Gondor, but Mazid makes some convincing arguments when he has to. He might be a rebel, but he's still a lord, and they're used to getting out of situations like this."

Dúniel smiled and crawled over the sheets, sitting on his lap and stroking his hair tenderly.

"I told him that you are a good man, and that I know you'd never hurt anyone." She said, smiling gently.

Arash smiled and drew her forward, kissing her then letting her lean against him and rest her head on his chest, sighing happily.

"You're a good woman, Dúniel." He said, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"Don't you forget it." She smiled as he laughed.

"Would you punish me if I did?" He asked in a seductive whisper.

"Arash!" Dúniel cried, looking up in shock. "Why do I get the feeling you'd enjoy that?" He merely smiled cheekily. "You wicked man!" She laughed, kissing his neck.

"Ah, already this night is becoming interesting." He said, and lifted her nightdress off, watching her hair fall over her white shoulders. Dúniel giggled as he gazed lovingly at her.

"Why do you even wear clothes, my _meril en forod?_You are so beautiful without them."

Dúniel smiled cheekily and straightened.

"So you would not object to me walking around like this during the day? Perhaps we should test that." To his horror, Dúniel stood and walked towards the door.

"_What are you doing?_" He hissed.

She grinned over her shoulder.

"What? Are you worried I might get cold?"

"Come back here! I'm _not_ letting you outside where men can look at you!" She poked her tongue out and reached for the doorknob.

"Are you jealous of them?" She teased. Before she knew what was happening, Arash had leapt from the bed and slid between her and the door.

"I'm _not_ going to let other men look at _my_ lover! Only _I_ am allowed to see you naked!" He said angrily.

Dúniel covered her mouth to try and stop her giggles.

"Am I just a possession to you now?" She asked, sliding her arms around his neck and kissing his neck gently. She gasped as he lifted wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground easily.

"You are my most treasured possession." He said, anger gone and a teasing tone in his voice.

"Then perhaps I should wear clothes sometimes?" Arash lay her gently on the bed.

"Just sometimes." He laughed.

* * *

Kahlen walked down the hallway to Arash's door, running over his last meeting with the King. He had to tell Arash what was going to happen. He raised his fist then stopped when he heard Arash talking. He then heard a muffled giggle and raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps this can wait until tomorrow." He said to himself quietly, and headed to bed. Let them be happy tonight. It could very well be their last time together.

* * *

Arash woke when there was a knock on his door. He instinctively looked beside him, but Dúniel was gone. Sighing, he dressed and opened the door. Kahlen nodded to him.

"Are you free to speak?" He asked quietly. "I came to talk to you last night, but I heard you had company." Arash went a remarkable shade of red.

"I was alone last night. Perhaps you went to the wrong room, my lord." He managed in a surprisingly steady voice. Kahlen smiled.

"I must have. May I come in?" Arash nodded and allowed the Prince to enter, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm sorry to come so early, but you need to know what's going on." Kahlen said, turning to face the young man. "Mazid is not admitting to anything, in spite of the evidence, and he is now claiming that his honour has been tarnished. He said he wants his honour restored, and he has laid out a challenge." Kahlen sighed heavily."You know what this means, Arash, in our country and this one." Arash swallowed and nodded, feeling frightened but trying hard not to show it.

"An honour duel?" He said quietly. "He intends to kill me."

"There will be no death in this duel. Tar-Elessar and I have spoken long, and we both have come to a reluctant agreement. Both you and Mazid could have planned these crimes. The winner of the duel will have his honour restored and be cleared of any charges. The loser will be arrested and mostly likely executed." Arash looked horrified.

"But that is no way to prove who is right and wrong!" he said angrily. "You know that I wouldn't hurt these people!"

"I know that, Arash, and neither the King or I are happy with this, but it is a very old tradition, and honour is very important to a man. We do not intend to release Mazid if he wins. We are only doing this because perhaps, if he thinks he has the upper hand, his tongue may feel inclined to loosen. And you have no choice but to accept his challenge, because you are a proud young man who does what is right."

Arash shook his head.

"I can't believe this...you're using me as _bait_?"

Kahlen looked uncomfortable.

"You will not be killed Arash. Tar-Elessar said he doesn't want to see his daughter destroyed because of you're death. But try to win, Arash. It would be best for all concerned."

"I...I've never beaten Mazid in a duel." Arash admitted, shame and fear flooding him.

Kahlen smiled sadly.

"There is no better time to start then, is there? I think Tar-Elessar will have told Princess Dúniel by now. I suggest you go to her."

"When is the duel?" Arash asked, mind already with his doubtless distraught lover.

"After lunch, on the Pelannor. Only royalty are allowed to watch."

"_After lunch?_" Arash cried, and raced from the room, leaving the sad Prince behind.

* * *

"How can you possibly allow this!" Dúniel cried furiously at her father. "How _dare_ you! Do you think so little of him that you are using him as bait?"

"I don't think little of him at all." Aragorn said testily. "Don't think I want this, but at the moment I see no other option. Mazid will not crack. We all need this, Dúniel. Arash will be safe, I promise you."

"Don't promise me that! You can't stop him killing Arash if he really wants to!" she screamed. "If he dies I will _never_ forgive you!" Aragorn blinked and looked like she'd punched him.

"Dúniel-"

"Leave me alone!" She shrieked, raced to her bed and flung herself onto it, sobbing loudly.

Aragorn went to move towards her, but hesitated when he saw a shadow at the door. He turned to see Arash, hand raised as though about to knock. Aragorn gestured for the young man to enter, and Arash obeyed, bowing silently. Aragorn moved forward and placed a hand on the Harad's shoulder.

"I am truly sorry." He said quietly.

"May I see her?" Arash asked monotonously.

Aragorn hesitated and drew the young man outside.

"In a moment. There's something I need to ask you." Arash immediately thought of all the horrible scenarios that could happen.

"Alright." He managed. Aragorn gave Arash a hard look.

"Do you intend on marrying my daughter?" He asked in a hard voice.

Arash blinked. This was not the question he'd expected.

"I do. I was going to speak to you about it after this mess was sorted out, but seeing as Mazid is going to be killing me today..."

"Have you talked to Dúniel about this?"

"A little." Arash admitted. "I know she will say yes if I asked her."

Aragorn nodded, more to himself than anything.

"Surely that should give you the incentive to win? The opportunity to marry my daughter?" Arash stared at the King, not daring to hope.

"Are...are you saying-"

"Win this battle, and you and I will talk. Now go and talk to her. I know I will not hear her voice for a while." Aragorn shook his head slightly. "I truly am sorry. I don't like using you as bait..."

"I will do what I can. I just want to put all this behind me." Arash said quietly.

The king watched as the young man entered her room and gently put a hand on her shoulder, then turned away, knowing he wouldn't want to hear the argument they would have.

"Ada!" Aragorn turned to see his son emerge from his room, cheeks red. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you too." Eldarion blushed.

"I-I didn't mean, I'm sorry-"

"Have you asked her?"Aragorn interrupted, smiling slightly.

Eldarion went redder, but nodded and smiled broadly.

"She said yes!" He said happily. "I must speak to her father this morning, but she said yes!" Aragorn hugged his son tightly.

"I'm proud of you, my son. You have chosen well, politically and emotionally. Bring her out, let us go speak with her parents." Eldarion hesitated, then returned to his room, emerging with a blushing fiance a few minutes later. Aragorn kissed her hand gently and smiled.

"Welcome to the family, my daughter." Taenwen smiled and bowed shyly. "Now come, both of you."

* * *

"Dúniel?" Arash whispered, sitting on the bed beside her.

Dúniel sat up and threw her arms around his neck, sobbing hard. Arash simply held her, running his hand down her back in gentle circles as she cried, letting her fingers run through his pitch black hair.

"Y-you can't, I-I won't l-let you, you c-can't-"

"Shh, calm down, my love, calm down. Take a breath." He whispered gently.

Dúniel struggled to take some deep breaths and calmed down enough to form coherent sentences.

"You can't do this!" She sobbed, stroking his cheek gently. "Please, don't!"

"I must." He said simply. "If it means getting rid of Mazid, I must fight."

"No! I can't lose you, he'll kill you! You must not fight, you must run away!"

Arash glared furiously at her and pulled from her grip.

"How _dare_ you suggest I would do _anything_ so cowardice!" He hissed furiously, stunning his lover. "I will _not_ run away! I _refuse_ to lose my honour! I _will_ fight him, and I have much better incentive to win than he does!"

"But Arash -"

"If I run away, I will be seen as a coward in the eyes of your country, and mine!" He continued angrily. "I would be ashamed of myself until the day I died. No, Dúniel, I will not run away. I can't. You must understand." She shook her head.

"Damn you men and your damned honour!" She cried furiously, slamming her fist against her mattress.

"Do you have so little confidence in my ability to fight?" He asked sharply.

Dúniel's eyes widened.

"No! Never."

"Then believe in me, Dúniel! I need you to believe in me because I don't believe in myself!" He cried exasperatedly.

Dúniel stared at the man she loved, then reached forward and took his hand cautiously. He didn't pull away.

"Win, Arash. If you die, it'll destroy me. I love you so much, and maybe it's very selfish of me, but I refuse to lose you like this." He looked up and met her green eyes.

"I'll do my best for you." He kissed her fingers, then looked down. "Dúniel."

"Mmm?"

"You...you know I love you. You know that, right?" He lifted his head again, eyes pleading.

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"I know that." He seemed a little relieved, which worried her. "What's wrong?"

"I...I'm afraid." He admitted in a barely audible voice. "I...I know this probably isn't the best time to ask, but if I don't do this now, I might not get the chance later."

"What's wrong Arash?" She whispered, moving forward. Arash pulled her into his lap and kissed her gently.

"If I win, will you marry me?" He whispered.

Dúniel stared at Arash, shocked. Though she knew they loved each other, and had briefly spoken of this, part of her still hadn't expected him to ask. This shamed her deeply now, and she burst into happy tears. Arash looked horrified at her reaction, thinking she was going to reject him until she leaned forward and kissed him hard.

"You don't have to win a stupid fight for me to say yes to that." She wailed, thumping his chest gently with her fist and kissing him again.

Arash pushed her away gently, smiling broadly.

"You will?" She nodded, smiling through her tears.

"Of course I will." He laughed happily and held her tightly.

"How I wish I had a ring to give to you." He said quietly.

"It doesn't matter, Arash. Just win this fight." She whispered.

* * *

mwahahaha yes you must wait until i have time to write the fight scene lol yes i am evil :D sorry for this btw, but i need my cruelty dose again :D once more, apologies for the wait, uni's almost over, just exams to go. not much longer to go with this story either! hope you like! once again, thanx for R&R. 


	27. It comes down to this

EDIT: just editing a few mistakes :D 

**Chapter 26: It comes down to this **

Dúniel clung tightly to her beloved Haradrim's hand as they walked slowly through the city towards the Pelannor. She was barely aware of her family around them, ignored the murmurs and quiet insults the people they passed whispered to each other. Arash couldn't ignore them so easily, glaring every time he heard the words 'traitor' or 'King's new pet'.

After far too long, they left Minas Tirith and headed towards a small wooden coliseum five hundred meters from the walls. Aragorn wanted no blood to be spilt near his city. Dúniel gasped when she saw the shackled Mazid within the wooden barrier, surrounded by guards and smirking triumphantly. Arash raised his head proudly and walked without hesitation through the entrance, which closed once the royal family and the guards that had followed them were inside.

"Arash, we need to speak to you for a moment." Kahlen said, gesturing for the young man to join himself and Aragorn out of earshot.

Arash reluctantly released Dúniel's hand and followed them to the other side of the arena. Dúniel shook and swallowed hard, trying hard to be strong for her love. Arwen gently wrapped her arm around her daughters shoulders.

"Have hope, my dear." She said quietly.

Dúniel nodded slowly. She believed that Arash could fight, and win, but...  
But that horrible little voice that had her convinced that no one would ever want her had been haunting her for the past few hours, casting up visions of every single scenario that could happen, all of them ending with Arash dying. She hated herself for not being able to have faith that something in her life might actually continue to go right. Arash returned with the two older men, looking very thoughtful.

"Arash?" Dúniel whispered.

Arash looked up, surprised to see her before him, and smiled sadly.

"It will start soon." He said quietly.

"Come, dears, let's go sit down, shall we?" Arwen said, hustling her remaining children away to give them some privacy.

Dúniel smiled thankfully as Arwen took her husband by the arm and tugged him along, Kahlen following with an amused smile. Arash and Dúniel stood before each other, struggling to find words to say. Finally, Dúniel rushed forward and kissed him hard, and smiled when he kissed her back with a passion he'd only ever given to her. Dúniel drew away and buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing quietly as he held her tightly.

"I love you so much." She whispered."If you let him win, if you die, I'll _kill_ you." Arash kissed her hair longingly.

"I love you, my beautiful princess." He said quietly. "No matter what happens, don't ever forget that." After a long moment, he reluctantly drew back and kissed her one last time. Dúniel clung to his hand once more, not willing to release him.

"Arash..."

"It's alright, Dúniel. Let me go." She shook her head as he moved away, but let his fingers slip from hers. She felt terribly ill from worry, but swallowed hard and hurried to sit beside her brother, who took her hand gently.

"You look very pale, Dúniel." Eldarion said quietly. "Don't worry, Ada won't let him die." Dúniel didn't answer, but tightened her grip on his hand. She watched as Mazid was unlocked and handed his blade.

Arash took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves.

"This time, I will win." He told himself, drawing his sword and stepping towards Mazid, who smirked at the young man.

"Such a heartwarming performance." Mazid said in their native tongue. "So you did make her your whore."

"Do not call her that!" Arash snarled, tightening his grip on the hilt of his blade. Mazid laughed scornfully.

"And you kept it secret from me too! I am impressed. Clearly I taught you well. But it won't matter in the end. You are nothing but an orphaned gutter trash, born to a whore. A dead whore."

"Do not speak of my mother that way." Arash said, and attacked. He slashed forward angrily, and Mazid moved quickly to block and hold the move.

"She was _my_ whore, I'll speak about her as I please." Mazid snarled. Shock grew in Arash's eyes.

"What?" Mazid laughed, and pulled back suddenly, surprising the young man.

Arash managed to pull back in time to avoid losing an arm, but not so fast as to avoid getting a nasty slash across his chest. Arash heard Dúniel cry out in horror, and tried to ignore it.

"Yes, my boy. She was mine. She sold herself to me to pay for _you_. Did you never wonder why I picked you up off the street? _You_, of all the other trash? She owed me."

"You killed her." Arash said, holding his bleeding chest. Mazid grinned.

"Ah yes, I did. And it was worth it. I still remember her screams-" Arash roared with fury and attacked, letting his anger get the better of him. He cut ruthlessly forward, barely aware of Mazid easily deflecting the blows.

"Ada, please, stop this!" Dúniel cried, not daring to take her eyes off the fight. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Mazid hasn't done anything serious yet. I can't interfere." He said helplessly.

Arash finally managed to get past Mazid's guard, cutting his sword arm. Mazid didn't seem to feel the injury as he grabbed hold of Arash and stabbed his blade through Arash's thigh. Arash cried out in pain as Dúniel stood and tried to run to him, but was held back by her brother. The guards shifted slightly as Mazid withdrew the red blade and threw the young man aside, opening a cut on his side.

Arash managed to keep hold of his sword, trying hard to ignore the immense pain he was in. He was lucky - the sword had missed his artery, but his leg was still bleeding heavily. Arash gritted his teeth and managed to stand, his injured leg held out to the side painfully. Mazid laughed.

"You can't beat me you stupid boy. I have won. Now you will have to face my crimes, my punishment."

"I won't let you hurt these people." Arash cried, and darted forward with surprising speed, cutting Mazid's sword arm once more.

Mazid kicked his injured leg from under the Harad, laughing as he writhed in pain. He kicked the sword out of reach and stood over Arash.

"I'd like to see you stop me." He said, grinning.

He didn't notice Eldarion nodding to his father, who started to signal the guards. Dúniel finally managed to free herself from her brother's grip and raced to Arash as Mazid raised his sword.

Dúniel shoved the man away, breathing hard, and stood between him and Arash.

"Dúniel, get away from there!" Aragorn yelled, vaulting the fence with his son.

"Enough." Dúniel said angrily. "You've proved whatever you wanted to prove, now leave him!"

Mazid shook his head.

"You're more shameful than I realised." He said, looking down at Arash. "You're going to let your whore fight for you?"

"She's in better shape than I am." Arash said weakly.

Dúniel turned as the guards moved forward, and knelt down over Arash, holding him tightly. Mazid sneered and glanced around him, at the guards and King closing in on him, and realised he's been fooled.

"Fine then. If this is how it is to be, then I'll just kill two birds with one stone."

He moved quickly, raising his sword and aiming it at Dúniel's back. Arash noticed and twisted violently, putting his body between his love and the blade, and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain. There was a brief thunk, then the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. Arash released Dúniel hesitantly, and they turned to see Mazid on the ground beside them, a dagger in his throat. Kahlen appeared suddenly and retrieved it, cleaned the blade on the dead man's shirt and handing it to Aragorn.

"A good throw, Tar-Elessar." He said quietly. Dúniel stared up at her father in shock.

"Ada...thank you." She whispered. Aragorn smiled slightly.

The pain finally become too much for Arash, and he blacked out. Dúniel felt Arash collapse in her arms.

"Arash!" Dúniel cried, shaking him gently.

"Get this young man to the Houses, quickly!" Aragorn said.

* * *

Eldarion walked into the Houses of Healing to find his sister sleeping in a chair beside the unconscious Harad. Three days had passed, and Arash had shown no signs of waking. The guards that had come with Mazid had been executed, and Kahlen had left for Harad in the dead of night soon after. Dúniel hadn't moved from her lover's side since he'd been brought up to the Houses. Eldarion walked over and gently shook his sister.

"Arash?" She murmured, waking.

"No, it's just me." Her brother said quietly, grabbing a chair and sitting beside her. Dúniel couldn't stop the disappointment in her eyes, but smiled and rested her head on his shoulder tiredly."Dúniel, go into the next room and get some sleep. You're making yourself ill."

"No. I won't leave until he wakes." She said determindly. Eldarion sighed heavily.

"How's his leg?"

"Glíriel's sure that they've saved it, but even if they have, he'll have a limp for the rest of his life." Dúniel said quietly.

"At least he's alive."

"I know. His other wounds healed up fine." She sat up and rubbed her sore neck. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be organising your wedding? It _is_ at the end of the month." Eldarion shrugged and looked rejected.

"Taenwen and Nana kicked me out because they wanted to start getting the wedding dress sorted." Dúniel smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, Eldarion. They'll need you eventually." Her brother gave her a look that clearly said he doubted it. They both turned when Arash groaned and shifted slightly.

"Arash!" Dúniel whispered, sliding from her chair to kneel beside his bed and stroking his hair from his face. He groaned again, but didn't stir. Dúniel started to cry.

"Dúniel, come here." Eldarion said, pulling her back into the chair and holding her tightly. "That's a good sign. He may wake soon."

"I just want him back." she whispered.

* * *

_Everything is blurry. Why?_ Arash thought as he opened his eyes.

He then realised he was looking through his eyelashes, and blinked. The room slowly came into focus. So did the pain from his leg. He glanced around to find Dúniel sitting in a chair beside him, fast asleep. He reached over and gently touched her hand.

"Eldarion, leave me..." She mumbled.

"Alright then." Arash said quietly. Dúniel was instantly awake and staring at Arash.

"You're awake!" She cried happily, and threw herself forward, sliding her arms under him and holding him tightly, wailing happy tears."You're back."Arash held her gently, feeling too weak to return the pressure, but just enjoying being able to touch her once more.

"How long?" He asked once she'd calmed down and pulled back, now kneeling beside him.

"Five days now." She said, kissing his fingers. He traced the bags under her eyes.

"And you've been here all that time?" He asked. "You look very ill."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping well."

"You looked pretty out of it when I woke." She smiled tightly.

"At least Mazid is dead." Dúniel said quietly. Arash sighed.

"I couldn't even beat him for you."

"You let your anger get the better of you. You should've known better!" She scolded. "But I heard what he said...I can understand why you were so reckless."

"Forgive me. If I'd won, we might've been able to marry." Dúniel's eyes widened.

"I'm going to go talk to Ada soon." She said angrily. "I'll make him see reason." She leaned over and kissed him gently."I love you."

"And I you." He said, stroking her cheek gently. He hesitated a moment, but knew he had to know. "Dúniel?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I going to lose my leg?" She shook her head.

"No, but you will have a limp, and it may hurt for a long time. But I'll help you with that. I'll help keep the pain at bay."

"You've just let my imagination run wild, Dúniel. For shame." He said in mock annoyance.

Dúniel looked shocked for a moment, then laughed happily and kissed him again.

"I'm so glad you're back."

"Ah, he's finally awake." They turned to see Aragorn standing in the doorway, looking slightly amused. Dúniel went red, but stood determindly.

"Ada, he asked me to marry him. I want to be his wife. Please, don't send him away because Mazid won." Aragorn put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Let me speak to him for a moment, my dear. Please." Dúniel narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but nodded and left the room reluctantly. Aragorn walked to the window and looked outside.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I've been better, but I'm alive." Arash said honestly. Aragorn nodded.

"You know, when I taught my son to fight, I gave him some advice - no matter what the situation is, whether it is a friendly fight or a war, _control your emotions_. Go into battle in anger, leave it on your shield." Aragorn turned and frowned at the young man. "Eldarion told me what Mazid said about your mother, and I can understand your anger, but you almost got yourself killed. You're just lucky Mazid never knew my children can speak Haradric."

"I know that. It's just...for so long I wanted to avenge her, and I couldn't even put up a decent fight when I found out who it was."

"Mazid was very good. You have talent too, Arash, but he had experience and age, and a clear head. I trust you will learn from this."

"I'll have the limp to remind me." Arash said bitterly. Aragorn smiled slightly.

"I seem to remember telling you that if you won, we'd talk of my daughter. Do you no longer wish for my blessings?"

"I lost. I don't expect you to allow a foreigner _and_ a failure to marry your daughter. She deserves better." He answered, looking away. He heard Aragorn sit on the chair Dúniel had been sleeping in.

"Arash, when Dúniel put herself between you and Mazid, that was one of the most terrifying moment of my life. I almost lost her once before, and to think that I could lose her again...you put your body between his sword and her. You tried to sacrifice yourself to stop Mazid killing her, even though he would've killed both of you with that blow. No, Arash, you are no failure. You are a brave young man, and you are willing to die for Dúniel. Nobody really cares that you are a foreigner. I think she has chosen very well." Arash looked at the king, stunned.

"What are you saying?" Aragorn suddenly smiled broadly.

"I would be honoured to give you my blessing, to have you as my son, and allow you to take my daughter from me." Arash couldn't believe his ears, and continued to stare.

"Thank you." He managed. Aragorn sat back, a serious look on his face.

"But if you are to become a Prince of Gondor, there is something I must tell you. If, Valar forbid, after I am gone and anything happened to Eldarion and Taenwen before they produce an heir, Dúniel is next in line. My people will _not_ accept a man from Harad as their King."

"Oh good." Arash said, breathing out in relief. Aragorn seemed surprised.

"You have no desire to be King?"

"No! I was born on the streets! I have no place being a ruler! If...if it came down to it, I would have Dúniel be Queen, and I would stay her prince, or even give the title to Miniual. I don't want it, nor is it mine to try and claim." Aragorn smiled again.

"I'm glad you feel this way. You are wiser than I realised. I knew I liked you for a reason." Aragorn stood suddenly and offered his hand to Arash, who took it quickly and shook it firmly. "I'll let you tell Dúniel the good news. I shall announce your engagement this evening, and I think we can have you married a month or so after Eldarion. If that's alright with you."

"That's fine with me." Arash said.

Aragorn raised his eyebrow slightly, then nodded and left the room. Dúniel soon entered to see Arash hiding his face in his hands.

"Arash?" She croaked, hurrying over and taking his hands. "What's wrong?"

She blinked when she heard him laugh, and pulled his hands away to see him laughing hard, wincing as his chest and side wounds stretched.

"Dúniel...we're getting married!" He managed.

Dúniel stared, then shrieked happily and hugged her new fiance tightly. Finally, after all the horrible chaos they had been through, individually and together, finally they could have a life of happiness as one.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END! see he didn't die ;P there is 1 more chapter left :cries: it might not be that long...its the epilogue. so yes, thanks for R&R, thanks for putting up with delays, because i don't know how long it will take for the next part to be put up (hopefully not long) wish me luck for my exams next week! enjoy :D 


	28. It ends with love

**Epilogue: It ends with love**

Dúniel giggled as her new husband pulled her close and kissed her.

"So, my dear, did you enjoy yourself today?" Arash asked, stroking her naked back.

"Did something happen today? I can't seem to remember." She teased. Arash smiled.

"Well, today we got married."

"Really?" Dúniel said, feigning surprise. "How drunk did you have to get me to do that?"

"Very." He laughed.

"I think I can recall slightly...are you sure you're the groom? You're far too desirable..." She trailed off and kissed him happily, ignoring his chuckles.

"In fact, you even asked me not to tear your dress off, because you loved it so much." They turned to look at the beautiful white dress laid out neatly on a nearby chair. Arash's clothes, however, were in various odd places around the room. "And now we have consummated our marriage, you're stuck with me forever."

"Oh no! Woe is me, that I am to forced to live forever with the love of my life!" Dúniel cried dramatically, then shrieked when he darted forward and started kissing her neck. She laughed happily, her heart bursting with joy. Just wait until he found out what else they had to share...

* * *

_3 years later... _

Dúniel rolled her eyes as Miniual adjusted her veil once more and paced nervously, muttering to herself.

"Minuial, would you _please_ calm down! Anyone would think you didn't _want_ to get married!" Miniual looked terrified.

"So many things can go wrong! What if he doesn't want to marry me anymore! What if he doesn't love me anymore! Dúniel, I'm so frightened!"

"Miniual, calm down! Elboron loves you more than anything. Stop worrying!" Dúniel sighed as Miniual's lip trembled slightly. "Come here and feel the baby kicking, that should take your mind off things."

A small smile grew on her sister's face, and she walked forward and rested a hand on Dúniel's swollen belly. She laughed when she felt a kick.

"In a few months, I'll be an aunty again." She said happily. "And I may be a mother."

Dúniel smiled and hugged her sister, a little awkwardly thanks to her growing stomach.

"Everything will be fine, Miniual. Eldarion and I were, and look how good our marriages came out, politically and romantically." Dúniel grinned as Miniual giggled, but her laugh trailed away. Miniual seemed to have something on her mind. "What's wrong?"

The eighteen year old glanced around the empty room and pushed a strand of black hair from her face. Dúniel moved forward and pinned it back.

"D-do you remember when we went to Ithilien last month, to celebrate our engagement?"

"Of course I do. We were all so happy, but I'm still upset that my little sister is going to be stay there instead of here. I shall have to come visiting a lot."

"Well, Elboron and I...we...you know..." Dúniel smiled suddenly.

"You spent the night with him?" She asked quietly. Miniual blushed.

"Several, actually." She looked up at her sister. "Do you think it'll ruin tonight? You waited, do you think it makes a difference?" Dúniel now glanced around the room.

"Shall I tell you a secret?" Miniual's eyes suddenly widened.

"You didn't wait, did you?" She whispered, shocked. Dúniel smirked.

"We started sleeping together in the winter of that year. Did we really hide it that well?"

"You were together for _five months_ before you got married!" Her sister gasped, impressed with her sister's daring.

"Well, we were so in love and we didn't know how much time we had to be together..."

"Wait a minute... Meluieth and Arnion were born within days of each other...but you said Meluieth was premature - she wasn't, was she?" Dúniel coughed a little.

"I was a bit surprised myself...Arash managed to get me pregnant on Eldarion's wedding night, a month before ours...we thought it best that everyone believe that she was early." Miniual suddenly laughed.

"And we were all so frightened when you went into labour early!"

"I still feel bad about that." Dúniel admitted. "But at least this we don't have to worry about." She said, patting her belly. "Miniual, it does not ruin your wedding night, believe me." She added with a smile.

"Thank you."

There was a knock at the door, and Dúniel walked over and opened it, allowing Merenwen, Arwen and Lothuial into the room. She was about to close the door when she heard a couple of shrieks and the sound of running feet.

"Best stand back, dear." Arwen said, gesturing to Dúniel hurriedly. "They've been running around like rabbits all morning."

Dúniel walked over to her mother as two small children burst into the room loudly, the small boy chasing the girl, who was giggling madly.

"Meluieth! Arnion! Stop running around!" Dúniel ordered sternly.

They slowed obediently, still giggling madly. Dúniel sighed. Her daughter and Eldarion's son, barely 2 and a half, were already terror cousins in the making.

"Ada said we could run!" Meluieth said, hurrying over to her mother and grabbing her skirts.

Dúniel smiled slightly. Her daughter had her father's dark skin, but her own green eyes, which stood out like lanterns. Her smooth black hair, which had been neatly tied back, was now messy.

"I bet he did. Where is he?"

"I'm here." Arash said, holding the door open for Taenwen, who held her newborn son Tadion in her arms.

"Why are you letting them run around like mad things, husband!" Dúniel asked lightly.

Arash grinned and shrugged as he walked over to her. His leg had recovered quite well - he'd only needed a cane to assist his walking for the first year, and could keep up with his high spirited daughter fairly well, but still had a noticeable limp.

"It is part of my plan, my love." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "If they run around all day, we get to sleep all night." Dúniel laughed and kissed him gently.

"You are so clever."

"I know." He said with no trace of modesty. He gently stroked her belly then grinned at Miniual. "So, it is your turn! Shall I start teaching you the terrors that marriage brings! Ow!" He cried as Dúniel slapped his arm.

"She's already nervous enough as it is!" He grinned sheepishly. Miniual giggled.

"I feel a bit better now actually...Dúniel and I had a nice talk." Arash suddenly looked suspicious.

"You didn't tell her about that time-"

"_Arash_! Not around my family!" Dúniel cried. "Honestly, I sometimes think Arnion has more sense than you!"

Now the family that were in the room were giggling at the couple, amused over the two who were so obviously in love they were grinning as they argued.

"Where's Eldarion?" Miniual asked.

"With Elboron." Taenwen answered, adjusting her grip on Tadion so she could take Arnion's hand. "He's pacing a hole into the ground."

"See, he's just as nervous as you." Dúniel teased.

"We'll be ready for you soon dear." Arwen said, hugging Miniual tightly and kissing her forehead. "I can't believe it...another one getting married. I'm getting used to being a grandmother now, at least."

"Come on, let's go sit down." Merenwen said, bouncing around impatiently as Lothuial laughed.

"She's been as bad as them all day." Lothuial giggled, pointing to her niece and nephew, barely a year young than herself.

"Alright, everyone out!" Dúniel commanded.

Everybody hugged and kissed Miniual and slowly filtered out. Dúniel grabbed her husband by the arm as he headed for the door.

"Will you go and help Eldarion with Elboron?" she asked. Arash grinned.

"Only because you asked so nicely." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, then left the room, Meluieth running to catch up and grabbing his hand.

Dúniel sighed as she watched him limping down the hall, laughing at their daughter chattering away. She turned, shut the door and hugged Miniual tightly once more.

"I'm glad that you get to be with a man you love." Dúniel said, smiling as she pulled away.

"Me too."

* * *

Arash smiled as his beloved daughter fell asleep in his arms. Let her sleep. The real fun wouldn't start until after the vows were spoken. He turned when he sensed Dúniel sit beside him, and smiled. 

"She's so beautiful." Dúniel said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Arash wrapped his arm around her gently and kissed the top of her scar.

"Just like her mother." she giggled quietly.

"Arash?"

"Mmm?"

"I've been thinking..."

"What about?"

"Names for this one." She said, stroking her stomach lovingly. "We had to name our daughter Sindarin, because it made our people happy, but I want to name this one something Haradric. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, of course."

"If you like, if it's a girl, we could name her for your mother." Arash looked from his wife to his daughter, part of him still unable to believe just how lucky he was, and smiled.

"Her name was Ayisha. I would like that."

"I'm glad. Ayisha sounds like a beautiful name." Dúniel kissed his cheek gently and smiled. It was so wonderful, to be so happy.

_So, finally, I have accepted my scar, my loneliness is long gone. I am happy and love a wonderful man, and I'm a mother. And to think, if Mazid hadn't tried to start a war, he'd never have brought Arash to kill me, and I wouldn't have my beloved beside me.  
_  
"What are you thinking of now?" Arash asked.

"Just how happy you make me." Dúniel said quietly, and smiled as Miniual appeared, soon to become a wife as well.

THE END

* * *

/cries/ i can't believe I finished this...i shall miss writing it. id like to thank absolutely everyone who's ever read or reviewed my story. thank you for keeping me going. as for future prospects, i am considering writing another LOTR, youre typical 'girl falls into ME', just becoz ive always wanted to, and i may (but probably wont) write an avatar: the last airbender fic. dont expect anything too soon...i dont know when i will be writing next. perhaps i can finally figure out how to end my discworld story ;P anyways , thank you thank you, thank you /bows out / 

Meluieth - loving female  
Arnion - royal son  
Tadion - second son


End file.
